


To bring in Tears and make Sun Flowers

by scorched_biscuit



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alpha Mercury Black, Alternative Lifestyles, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Battle Couple, Character Death, Dysfunctional Family, F/M, Family Drama, Fluff, Future Character Death, Future characters, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Sex, Original Character(s), Romantic Fluff, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Yang Xiao Long Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:02:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 50,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27173531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scorched_biscuit/pseuds/scorched_biscuit
Summary: A young Yang decides to leave her family to live in the Brawen tribe, and was formed into a brash and wrathful chieftain. Mercury was spared his father's curse and was dragged away by his mother, being able to live in a village. Both were forever changed by the presence of their mother. Neither would expect to see something they lost in each other, but who knows what they would get out of their small relationship.
Relationships: Mercury Black/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 18
Kudos: 8





	1. Meeting the Blonde Bomb: Yang Branwen-Xiao Long

Envy and fear is a powerful thing. It can grip a child with a strength equivalent to the will of life. A young Yang Xiao Long would learn this, as her new step mother brought her father a new daughter. One he cherished more than Yang. Scared of being abandoned, her young 7-year-old mind seeks comfort by finding her biological mother. 3 years later, she'll learn to fear and regret that choice.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING WITHOUT MY BEER?!" A drunk Raven shouts at her 10-year-old daughter.   
  
"I-I-I'm sorry Mommy. T-the fridge doesn't have any-"  
  
  
"THAN GO TO THE STORE AND GET SOME! GAHHHH! WORTHLESS!"  
  
  
"M-mama! I'm not worthless." The young ten-year-old Yang starts crying.  
  
  
"JUST SHUT UP. SHUT UP, RUNT. GET VERNAL TO TAG WITH YOU. THE TWO OF YOU CAN FIND A WAY TO GET MY BEER."  
  
  
Yang whimpers her way out of the door. Later she would be tagged along with her half-sister Vernal. "Wow, Yang. You look like crap. You sure you're actually related to Raven?" The younger Vernal teases her half-sister.  
  
"Shut up. Mommy's scary..."  
  
  
"Not really. You're just weak. Simple as that." Vernal pretend to be a pig by snorting with her nose to add salt to the wound. Yang had it and pushed her to a bush. The two would continue to tussle in the ground, till Raven picks Yang up.  
  
"INSOLENT CHILD. I CAN'T LEAVE YOU FOR 5 SECONDS WITHOUT DISAPPOINTING ANYONE."   
  
Yang starts to cry again and Raven tossed her to the ground.  
  
"IF YOU COME BACK, YOU BETTER HAVE SOME BEER. ARE WE CLEAR?"  
  
  
"Y-yes...Mommy..."  
  
  
"DON'T CALL ME THAT. AT LEAST VERNAL KNOWS THAT MUCH." Raven glared at the younger 8-year-old, who looked down in fear. Both girls got up and walked to get the beer. The trek to the convenient store was a silent one, that was still Vernal mouthed a "Sorry...." Yang looks at her younger sister, who was ready to tear up. "Hey...it's okay...maybe I am weak," Yang said. "N-no....you's right....she is scary..." Vernal finally confessed. Both would stop to hug it out. Yang knew that Vernal was the more sensitive of the two, impulsive ran through both of their veins. "Don't worry Verni. We're gonna be fine. Maybe we can get some pixie sticks on the way. How does that sound?" Yang asked. Vernal nodded in the hug. Yang held a small smirk, as the two eventually worked out their small tussle as sisters. The two make it to the convenience store to meet the same old man who knew them. "Hey, there kiddos. Did she run out of beer?" The old man asked. "Yes Mr.Dungbeetl," Yang replied. "It's a shame really. It would be easy to call CPS and get you two out." Mr.Dungbeetl remarked. "She's all we got." Vernal states. "Hmm...I doubt it, but I know better not to mess with a Brawren and their booze. It'll be 45 liens." Mr.Dungbeetl states. The two-handed them 50 and grabbed some Pixie sticks before disappearing.  
  
  
The years melted into a dark splurge before Yang sees her left arm cut off. An enraged Spring Maiden stands over Vernal, ready to do the same to her that she did to Yang. In a flashbang, the memories fizzled out.  
  
  
____________________________________________  
  
  
  
Yang wakes up from the dream with red eyes. Some of her haters finally went down. She huffed out her profanity out of her system. She looks around her tent to see her trusted Ember Celia on the shelf. The dark steel gauntlets were the reason why she lived after all, and without them, she would be another sad story. She turns to the left side of her tent to see her emblem of a burning dragon skull on an orange flag. She smirks a bit.  
  
"You can't ruin nobody now...ya bitch..." Yang stands up and attaches her obsidian colored robotic arm. A grim reminder of that day. She may have lost an arm, but she took more from Raven than just a limb. The small darken spot on her knuckles was a swell reminder of the blistering knuckle contacts on Raven's head. It wasn't all sunshine and rainbows after that day, but now she can rule the Brawrens her way. She steps out of her chieftain tent after putting on her ponytail and changing into an Black with orange highlights jacket without sleeves, a purple shirt, another orange shirt that was basically a scarf, some jeans, and combat shoes. The flaming dragon skull emblem stamps on her exposed left shoulder. The tattoo showed the tenacity that Yang had forged in her time as a Brawnen. When outside of the tent, Yang sees Vernal passing by. "Morning little shit!" Yang calls out. "Morning dumbass," Vernal called back, and the two share a sister handshake. Even back then, Yang considered Vernal her only family. The teasing was just something she put up compare to the care Vernal had for her older sibling. The countless nights Vernal prayed for Yang to have a better day was the reason why Yang pushed for tomorrow as a kid. The two smirk at each other. "So you scouted the next village?" Yang asked her sister. "Yes, chieftain. We are close to another tribe. One with supplies." Vernal and Yang were already concocting their plan to raid it. "Make sure you come to me before leaving. I want to make sure my sister has all the men she needs. I can't leave ya for 5 seconds without being exposed." Yang pulls Vernal in a nookie. "Hey! We're not kids anyone Yang! I'm pushing 18 in the spring!" Vernal complained. Yang laughs to this. "Ya still can't be too old to not be my baby sister Vernal. You get ready now." Yang said letting Vernal off with a small shove. The two go back to tussling on the ground like before in a competitive way. Another tribesman stepped in. "Chieftain. Vice chieftain. A word." The man said  
  
  
  
  
"WHAT?! A HUNTER?! YOU CAN'T BE FUCKING SERIOUS!" Yang asked the tribesman. "Unfortunately we have confirmed the village has a huntsman within their perimeters. He goes there often." The tribesman said. A second one confirmed this. "He got Reggie and kicked him through 3 trees. Whoever it is, it's an absolute freak." The second tribesman said. "Yang. Take a breather. We can still handle this. It's just one hunter. We're going to strike with the best we got." Vernal said. "I don't like it. Not one bit. You think when we find a village they wouldn't seem to care. These assholes protect towns and cities, not villages." Yang states. "Maybe...it's his home?" Vernal proposed. "Hmm....it might be. Either way, if we were to hit them, we have to go hard. I have no choice but to take this raid in my hands." Yang ordered. "Oh screw that! I can do this just fine without you!" Vernal protested. "Oh yes. You can handle taking out a village, but you still aren't used to hunters. If I recall correctly, to which I vividly do, I had to finish the fight with Raven, and trust me, she was tough. If this hunter is trained just like her, then you would've been down after taking one step." Yang said. Vernal puffed her cheeks but nodded to this. "Well alright hotshot...what should we do?" Vernal asked. "Leave it to me sis. I got a plan."  
  
  
  
The village was dormant in the night, with the lack of fire, signaling the raiders no one was awake. At least that's what they thought. A silver head was scouting on a tower he puts up in the center of their campsite and noticed some fire coming towards them. "Okay, guys...remember, if you meet the hunter. Scram." Yang warned. "Yeah yeah, we get it, is." Vernal huffed. She wanted to be the one who ordered the others, not be second fiddle to Yang. The raiders look at the campsite. "Wow....you think a single guy can protect all this loot? He must be insane." A raider said. "Maybe he's like super scary." A second one said. 

"Excuse me?"


	2. Meeting the Silver-Head: Mercury Black

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo. Back at it again with some stories. Not really. Currently adding more chapters to this while this is going up. This is a story I had in the works while working on the first one. I plan to get these uploaded every two weeks. Giving me time to do college and these pieces of fan literature. Keep safe and enjoy

The source of the voice came from a silver head was in front of the others. "I don't mean to be rude, but I would like you guys to keep it down. My mother is sleeping, and I don't wanna get her cranky, so I really appreciate it if you guys kept it down." The silver head politely asked. He didn't seem much, being in a silver gray tracksuit with a pegasus emblem on his right, planted like a badge on his chest alongside one on the back. "Hahahahahah! Oh god! Hahahahah! He's supposed to be the big bad hunter!?" The big guy asked, approaching him. "He doesn't even look like he can lift 205. Shit! This will be a breeze!" The meathead cracks his knuckles. "Are you guys raiders by any chance?" The silver head politely asked. "Yeah? What is it to you?" The meathead asked. "Well...if that's true then I have no choice but to ask you to leave. You do bring Grimm around every time you cause havoc. I would like to keep my night with minimal damage control." The silver head reply. "Oh yeah, what ya gonna do a-" The meathead was kicked away from him and launched through 2 trees. "Oh, man. Two trees. Either weight plays a factor into this, or I may need to stretch more often." The silver head thinks to himself. The others would start the raid. "Guys! Fall back! GRRUUUGGGHHH!" Vernal called out to the deaf crowd. The silver head takes out the other twenty two members with a mix of Capoeira and Muy Thai style, mainly dancing around the group and landing multiple kicks on the group. 

The twenty two bandits falls down after getting hit once. "Okay. That settles it. I have to build a larger prisoner tent." The silver head thinks to himself. "Hey! You won't get away with this!" Vernal shouts. The silver head looks back at the two. "O-oh. Were these your men?" The silver head asked. "Unfortunately," Yang notes. "Well...I suggest you get them up and tell them to leave. I hate to knock them down twice." The silver head said. The way he was talking calmly even amongst the down bodies, Yang was somewhat uneasy, as her heart skipped a beat. She assumed she was scared, so she suppressed her fears in her red eyes of hate. "Okay, Mister. You have ten seconds to stand down, or else I'll make it painful." Yang ordered. "I'm sorry ma'am. I can't with good conscience allow you to do so. The people need their harvest and medicine to tend to their elderly and young." Mercury states. "Heh. That won't be a problem when the Grimm shows up." Yang states. The other twenty two members got up and screamed away. Vernal profusely breathes heavily. "HUNTER SCUM!!!" Vernal called out and charged with her edged wrist bands. "VERNAL! STAND DOWN!" Yang ordered and Vernal stops midway to be a centimeter away from a steel boot heel. She was shocked to see the silver plate in front of her, not noticing it in her fury. "Listen to her. You don't want to be number twenty four." The silver head sternly said. Vernal shakes a bit as she stands down. "Vernal, I want you back in the tents and let me handle this. I do not want to lose you." Yang ordered. "No...not again...I can't leave you to fight alone! You could seriously get hurt again..." Vernal whimpered. Yang huffed lightly. "Don't be. We're Brawrens. If we fall down we come up stronger than before." Yang assured her. Vernal nodded. "..just don't be late." Vernal hoped as she ran back. 

"Brawren? I thought that was a hunter's name?" The silver head asked. "No. Whoever told you that is an idiot. Brawrens are a proud bandit tribe." Yang barked. "Oh. So that makes you Lady Brawren. By your demeanor and ability to talk down your friend, that makes you chieftain!" The silver head exclaimed. Yang gets ticked off by this. "One: She's my sister. And two: It's Yang Brawren to you." Yang barked. "Hermes Toulípa!" Hermes states. "Now with formalities away, let's do this." Hermes gets into his stance. Yang scoffed and takes hers. The two approach each other to tap their lead hands before both charged across and hook kick, which collided with forced to create a shockwave that pops the wind around them. The two continue to fight, as Hermes leads the charge by swinging low round kicks to her legs. Yang would not budge and press back with some jabs towards his head, which he moves away by inches. Hermes was about to fall back before composing himself and bending down to catch himself and flail his legs up to push Yang back, then recomposing himself in his stance. "Flexible little shit," Yang mutters. "I don't skip Polites." Hermes chuckled a bit. Yang pouted a bit. "You cheating muthafucka!" Yang shouted. "There's...there's no way to cheat in a fight before hand? But what about steriods?..or polites?..that could be unfair to the opponent.. " Hermes now questioned himself if Polites gave him an unfair advantage to himself. Yang would cut his thought process by swinging again, throwing crosses and hooks at him. Hermes blocks with his knees and palm to prevent them from landing on him. The two continue to exchange punches and kicks against each other. Yang was able to land a rib hook, cracking his ribs as Mercury landed a sidekick in her respiratory diaphragm. The two go on their knees, Yang holding her gut while Mercury held his ribs. 

"Crap! 3 ribs! She got my ribs!" Hermes thinks. "Christ! How did he put so much in a damn kick!" Yang thinks to herself. Yang gags on air for a couple of seconds before panting. Hermes was wheezing due to the damage. When Yang recomposes herself, she got up and pulled out her secret weapon. Some good vodka. "You wanna know why they call me the Black Hearted Dragon?" Yang asked her opponent. Yang than takes a chug, drinking some of the vodkas before using the semblance that ignites around her, as she then spits out fire towards Hermes. The fire engulfs whatever stood in front of her. "And that's how Yang Brawren takes out another cocky hun-" Yang was cut off by the taste of steaming hot steel on her cheek, as she was kicked away to a tree. When Yang opened her eyes she saw her opponent standing on his prosthetic legs. "Damn...no wonder they felt like hell." Yang held her cheek as her aura did the work and healed any physical burns, but the pain was only subsiding a bit. The silver head looks at his opponent but then looks away. "Em?" Hermes called out. "My Oum! Mercury, what was going in your right mind fighting this person alone? She put out Raven for fuck sakes!" Emerald Sustrai appeared beside the revealed Mercury, checking if he was okay. "Wait?! Mercury?! As in Mercury Black?!" Yang asked. Mercury grumbles a bit hearing that name. "I'm Hermes Toulípa. I don't go by that name." Mercury said. "Okay now, let's just put the fire out and get you to a hospital." Emerald said. "Not yet. I have to ensure the village I- Oh crap Imma falling-" Mercury grunts as the pain reemerging. Emerald huffed. "Like she's gonna fight you know," Emerald notes as Yang looks at them both. Her lower body wasn't going to last long for a continuation of their current fight, so she opted another time. "Our fight will come another day Black. Remember that." Yang growled before leaving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thxs for checking on this. You guys are some nice ladies and gents for simply checking it out. Ya don't need to wait for these chapters to be uploaded. I'll make sure the notifications on this work is on point. Comment or leave ya kudos to show support. Enjoy ya day.


	3. Meeting at last: Mercury Black and Yang Brawen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two finally get a chance to talk after their first encounter. Wonder how it'll work out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo here I'm just getting the two characters to interact and play off of each other a bit more than the last two chapters. Also probably gonna be correcting my last mistakes in what I hope is a somewhat reasonable way. Hope Halloween has been kind to you all.

The name Mercury Black was something buzzing into the young Brawen mind. It had to do something with another Black Clansman she knew, one what did gigs for her mother.  
  
"You got it done?" Raven asked the mercenary, who simply handed her a blood stained cloth that belonged to the target. "Good job, my lap dog. Have some bones." Raven points to the Brawen horde, to which he takes some heavy gold bags. "You sure know how to treat a stray. Mind me asking Rae, what is the runt doing?" Marcus asked. Yang was shocked she was seen under the drapery. "Hmm...seems the runt stumbled here...despite my clear or-" Raven was ready to snap towards Yang, but Marcus sqauts in front of the young girl. "Aren't ya a little curious bugger. Cats like you don't get to live with them big eyes peeping around the wrong corner. Ya better listen to ya mum. This demon ain't done talking to your mum." Marcus smirked down flashing some sharpen teeth. Yang nodded a bit scared, and was handed a doll for her troubles. "Do you usually spoil brats?" Raven asked when Yang was out of their sight. "Only when they grow the balls. That runt of yours seem to have some, despite being a gal. If only my lad grew some like her's. That crybaby ain't gonna have mummy or me around forever. Mercury is my lady's name, a shitbag, but my shitbag none of the less." Marcus remarked. Yang heard their small chat, and noted another person who had a scary parent.  
  
  
"Yang? Yang?! Rement to Yang!" Vernal waved her hand above her sister's eyes. "What do ya want runt?" Yang asked a bit irritated. "Ya did take out that hunter, right?" Vernal asked. "Why you ask?" Yang asked back. "Well I dunno what you've done after I left, but it left him alive. It's not the best image sis. Brawren's gotta have to-"  
  
"Sis? Have we've been saying that wrong?" Yang asked. "Hm?" Vernal was confused. "I mean...didn't mom have some drinks in her when muttering her damn speeches? For fuck sakes, I bet there's only one R in Brawen. Jesus ..I just realized everyone has been mispronouncing our clan name. Damn our drunk chief's before us." Yang's brain had a shower thought to change the subject. "Eh?...Holy shit you're right! We gotta fix this immediately!" Vernal went out to do so, making sure everyone in the clan pronounced and spelled Brawen with only one R. "Man...that leaves him...I'm not gonna like this one bit."  
  
  
  
Mercury was mostly hanging around the river, napping him some fishes and prepping them to eat. He than hears some twigs snapping. He readies his leg towards the direction with the intent to disable but not hurt the moving figure. "You sure got some good ears for a dense fuck." Yang states, approaching her target as much as she could. "Oh. Hey there. I thought you were Grimm." Mercury notes. "You'll wish I was." Yang growled. "Could we possibly do this another time. I'm kinda off my duty." Mercury notes to her as he turned his back to her. "HEY! FACE ME LIKE A MAN." Yang shouted. "Why should I? You're not fully healed up." Mercury notes. "What-"  
  
"Those bandages around your chest isn't totally hidden. Also that bandage on your face." Mercury explained. "Hmm...I thought you'd ignore that." Yang growled. "I can't. It doesn't feel right to fight someone who isn't 100%." Mercury spoke to her, facing her face to face. His face showed a bit worried. "The hell are ya looking at me like that?! Keep ya pity to yourself!" Yang snarled, swiping her clawed prosthetic hand at him. Mercury catches it and instead of gripping, he simply passively lowers her hand. "I don't feel like fighting. Get someone else who's bloodthirsty as you are. You aren't worth my breaktime." Mercury states. Yang would stand there bamboozled.  
  
".....Tch. Fine. Ignore me for all I care." Yang snarled. Mercury went back to his fishing, not minding her sitting next to him. He later whistled some tunes to fill up the silence. "......Stop ignoring me!" Yang cried out irritated. "But you told me I could." Mercury said. "You're suppose to pay attention to someone who tells you to ignore them!" Yang protested. "That's a dumb thing to say. Do you usually hastle people for attention?" Mercury asked. The question visibly angered her. "...shoot. I'm sorry. You wanna talk or what?" Mercury asked. "....It better not be a long chat. I got a tribe to watch overnight." Yang replied while nodding.  
  
The two of them chat over the fishing, mostly about the general stuff they like. Turns our the two of them have a common taste of weapons, since both their Talerina and Ember Celia are shotgun-combat weapons that connect to their prosthetics. "I swear, the amount of times Ember Celia gets jammed with my left arm is sooo infuriating! I loose so many seconds just trying to shake it back to normal." Yang said with a smirk, not minding talking with Mercury that much. It was feeling natural for her. "I clearly understand that pain. If I had a lien everytime I had Talerina jammed on me, I would buy 100 chicken nuggets." Mercury quipped. "Bet ya you can't eat all of them." Yang proclaimed. "Heh. Would you buy another if I did?" Mercury asked. "If it'll get me that win than maybe." Yang snickered. Yang than recalled he never used a semblance in their fight. "Speaking of which...Mercury...how come you didn't refer to yourself as your real name? And to add on you never used a semblance. How come?" Yang asked two questions. "Jeez...well... that name just...was never said with the best of tones. It was usually shouted or barked at without much thought or parental care from my old man. My Ma called me Hermes whenever she wanted to just...make sure I was okay. I dunno when, but at some point I dropped my birth name to just not deal with that shitty name. Hermes also rolls our the tounge better than Mercury. Doesn't leave a bitter taste on the mouth." Mercury explained. Yang listens to it. "Should I refer to you as Hermes?" Yang asked. "Poison by any other name is just poison. Might as well call it something that sticks to ya." Mercury shot down the suggestion.  
  
"What about you Yang? Is Brawren really your last name?" Mercury asked. "Okay. Imma get it out of the way: Brawen only has one R. It's Brawen." Yang corrected. "You serious? I thought it was Brawren?" Mercury notes. "Nope. Turns out my old hag and her brother must've been too drunk to correct their pronunciation." Yang muttered. "Holy shit." Mercury chuckled a bit. "...but no. Brawen isn't really my last name. It's Raven's. I...I just prefer sticking to it. I don't...don't." Yang was distressed by the question. "Hey. Don't push ya self to say it. Not if it makes you feel like this." Mercury notes. "No...you deserve to know. Since I know your real name anyways. It's Yang Xiao Long." Yang mustered. "Huh...it actually makes more sense." Mercury admits. "I know...It's stupid how it works too well." Yang muttered. "No. It's...a nice name." Mercury states. Yang gets a bit bashful, punching his shoulder with not much strength behind it "So is yours." Yang comments, giggling a bit. Mercury smiled at the display. "Tough love much?" Mercury joked. "In your dreams loverboy!" Yang sassed the idea out quickly, holding a smirk. The two than notice it was late. "Shit! I gotta go back!" Yang states. "Wait. Is...is it okay if we exchange scroll numbers?" Mercury asked. "Huh?" Yang asked. "I mean...we should keep in touch. When you get better and you know, wanna fight round 2 again." Mercury said. "Right. Here." Yang exchanges her number with him. Mercury gave Yang his scroll number. "Ya better not hand me a false number Mercury." Yang warned. "Nope. Try calling it." Mercury states.  
  
  
Yang uses the number and calls it, as Mercury's scroll gets a call, and he picked it up. "How's the reception down there?" Mercury asked playfully. "How's the weather up there, Stilts?" Yang playfully shoots back. "Take care." Mercury hangs up and puts the scroll away, and waves goodbye to her. Yang couldn't help but hold her smirk on the way back to her home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Expect the other chapters around soon. I was in a writing mood when I was doing my college assignments, so it should be around at some point. I'll take November 2 off though. Dia de los muertos is a free day for me. I do what I can to continue this story when I come around it. Take care guys.


	4. The call for adventure: The Raven's Bull

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two are now finally going out for adventure. They later found out they're not the only ones that should be wary off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's just say...ya might hate or break me some slack for what Imma do

"Oi! Yang! Renment to Yang! Monty Oum! Wake up!" Vernal growled and pinched her cheek. "Wah! What?!?!" Yang roared. "Ya damn boyfriend is here!" Vernal replied, pointing at Mercury who was invited. "Hey! What the hell are you doing in my tent?!" Yang snapped at them, covering herself in her blanket. "Sorry. Your sister insisted I be here. She found me tangled in some..." Mercury didn't want to finish the sentence. "Say it." Vernal smirked. "Ugh...in some fisher net." Mercury states. Yang was stunned by the story, than starts to snicker, and laugh. Yang howls in laughter for 5 minutes, caterpillaring and rolling around the floor. "Oh! Oh! Ho! BA!AH!AHA!HA!HA!" Yang and Vernal were laughing next to Mercury who held a flat face. He wasn't enjoying much of his misfortune. "...and thanks to your sister, I was able to get out of it. Than she said I come over." Mercury added. "OhHo! Ho ho!Oh-key!" Yang managed to mellow out. "Yep! You owe us a rematch!" Vernal announced. "It's only been two days since we met!" Mercury recalled. "She's a quick healer! C'mon! Get ready to get your ass handed to you Stilts!" Vernal states. "Is that really going to be my nickname?" Mercury groaned. "Easy runt. Stilts and I agreed to fight another time." Yang states. "Wha?! You're joking?!" Vernal asked her sister shocked. "Nope. Your sister isn't invincible Vernal. She has to rest up." Mercury states. "I know that! But what I don't know is why." Vernal added. "Just heeding some advice from a hunter." Yang replied. "Okay I know I was joking, but now I believe ya two hitched up." Vernal comments. "Yeah, the wedding's tomorrow. Better get the flowers set by sundown!" Yang sass the idea quick again, rolling her eyes.  
  
  
  
  
"Yeah. You're jumping the boat Vernal. We're just...huh. What do we call it?" Mercury asked. "Gaunlets and Greaves?" Vernal proposed. "Hm. Not bad." Mercury notes. "It's cheesy....I like it." Yang added. Vernal smiled a bit. Mercury would step out and be shot bad looks by the other Brawens. Vernal and Yang step out. "Imma head to the hall tent. See ya two around." Vernal excused herself. "Your sister's lovely." Mercury notes. "Easy lover boy. Ya try to move in with my sister and ya get 5 centimeters of dust in ya gut." Yang threatened. "I don't plan to." Mercury states. "Good. Now what were ya actually doing out there?" Yang asked. "Setting Grimmtraps. The Grimm are nearby the village." Mercury states. "You do know you guys can leave the site, move upward the mountain." Yang proposed, since the village was mobile. "I prefer to stay with my roots." Mercury states. "Hm. A dense fool ya are." Yang comments. The two were now sitting near each other. "Oi Merc. Ya ever heard of the Maiden stones?" Yang asked. "Maiden stones? What are they?" Mercury asked. "There's these four meteorites that amplify the powers of the maidens back when they were fighting and not running for their lives. Ya get one of them, and maybe I can get the Spring Maiden out of retirement and have her help ya out." Yang states. "Wait!? You know the spring maiden?!" Mercury asked. "Yep. She's the strongest gal I know." Yang smirked. "That's good to know! Can I see her?" Mercury said. "Sorry Stilts, you have to get the stone before you get the gal. No girl comes to ya without a good rock." Yang joked. "Har har. That means..." Mercury didn't want to finish that sentence. "Yep! We're gonna be heading out to find it." Yang announced. "Wait! You're serious?!" Mercury asked. "Yep. Haven is up the mountains, meaning we just need to get up there by the end of the month." Yang states. "Easier said than done. You sure we'll be able to go? You have a tribe to watch and I have a village to take care of." Mercury asked. "I'm sure we'll be out for a short amount of time. Nothing can harm anything under the Brawen watch. I'll tell Vernal to keep an eye on the village." Yang replied. "...okay. Let's shake hands." Mercury said. "Huh? Sorry Stilts. I don't shake hands." Yang asked. "Shake my hand. It'll tell me if you're honest." Mercury sticks his hand opposed to Yang's prosthetic. "Well...how bout my real hand?" Yang offered, not wanting to use her prosthetic. "Your hand is your hand. Metal or otherwise." Mercury states. Yang was blushing a bit, hiding it under her smirk, but it was faded away as she shook hands with him. It was just her heart that didn't stop skipping. "Deal."  
  
  
  
The two would leave the Brawen tribe under Vernal, who was more than happy to take the role of chieftain while Yang was gone. "No problemo! Vernie's gonna make sure that little fry you call a home isn't wrecked!" Vernal smiled as she waves bye at the two of them. "Hey. Is it okay if we stop by my place? I gotta go say bye to Ma." Mercury asked. "Alright, but I better not be asked the question." Yang replied. The two walked down a wooden path returning to the village. It looked lively in the day compared to the slumber of the night. The two pass by the local merchants and elder of the village. "Ah. Hermes. You plan to head out of the village again?" The elder woman asked. "I am. I'm going to join a Brawen in getting some help dealing with Grimm." Mercury explained. "I see. I hope you can trust each other." The elder hands them two necklaces. "These are halves of an amulet with the ability to track it's pieces to form together again. Wear these when you seperate, and when you need to regroup follow the amulet. It can be turn on by the button behind it, pulling into the direction of the other half. Press the button again to send a distress magnetism that drags the other inactive part. You'll need this time ensure you work together." The elder explains. "Uh...sure." Yang grabs the golden half. Mercury grabs the silver half of the amulet. "Thank you Elder Anesthesia." Mercury says his thanks. The two later head down after he paid for it with the spare lien he had, and entered his tent. Yang waits outside, expecting him to just grab his stuff and head out. After a couple of minutes, she grew impatient.   
  


"Hey Stilts! Are ya coming or w-"

  
  
"Oh. Sorry Yang. I was just finishing talking with Ma."  
  


Mercury had one knee on the ground while leveling himself with the gravestone. Yang would look suprise. "...How di-"   
  


"A bad case of the Dust Lung. My mom worked in the mines after she had me. She...made sure I had my mask on...even if it was her's. She didn't really have money for a nanny, and the village can't really look after kids in the graveyard shifts." Mercury explained. "I...I'm sorry." Yang spoke softly. "Ya don't have to be. My ma is pleased to meet you. She said it's nice I'm making more friends." Mercury joked for his mother. "Tell her that I intend us to be acquaintances and nothing more." Yang defends herself. Mercury chuckled a bit. "Sure. I'll tell her to rest a bit more." Mercury finishes talking with her before heading out. The two were heading out of the village and out of the woods and into the plains.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The plains were especially difficult to travel through, as the tall grass made it hard to tell where their feet were going. "Ya better be careful Stilts. These grassblades can cover up some nasty holes." Yang reminds him "I take that to heart." Mercury acknowledged. The two were silently traveling. "So Stilts...that girl that popped out, she was an alley?" Yang asked. "Oh. Emerald is a good friend. She's also having a nice thing with my partner Cinder." Mercury explain. "So that means ya never hooked up with anyone?" Yang asked. "I wouldn't say that. I did had a girlfriend." Mercury replied. "What happened?" Yang asked. "Crashed and burned after 2 years. You?" Mercury asked. "I use to date some hunter. We had our fling and we later broke it off. I live a life too fast for him, and he couldn't get his eyes off the scene. Especially with other gals around." Yang comments. "Hm. Some luck we got." Mercury remarked. "Yeah-" Yang holds her hand out to stop him. "You hear that?" Yang asked him as she darts her eyes around, looking for the source of the unsheathing of a katana. Than she got her answer as a red wave of aura swipes through the gras, forcing them both to duck away from it. The aura wave would cut the entire 50 yard radius that it travelled and would collide with some of the rocks within the plain, cutting them in half.  
  
  
The red katana would be pulled back to It's wielder, than would be sheathed into the dark maroon sheath. The figure would be expose to them. The man was dressed in a formal tux with a rose emblem printed on the back of him, as he turned to face and walk towards them. The mask he wore only covered his eyes, yet it didn't cover the clear feature that was the horns on his head. They clashed with the dark red hair that he had combed over. "I see you have her reflexes. It's good to see that." The stranger remarked. "Who the hell are you talking about? And who the hell are you to say that ya punk?!" Yang growled. "You do have your mother's temper indeed. The name is Taurus. Adam Taurus." Adam introduced himself. Yang's blood boil at the mention of Raven. "And who may I add are you to her?" Yang managed her temper as best as she could. "She was my teacher. She helped me lead the march to freedom out of the Schnee's hold. The Schnee Destruction Crusade was only done due to her tribute to fanus kind. She helped us expose the horrors behind those closed cold doors, and helped us enact justice upon them. I was hoping to face her again and help her, but when I heard she was slained, well...I just had to find out who." Adam replied. "So? That means you're gonna go for my head for revenge? Heh. Even beyond the grave, she likes to screw me over." Yang asked him. "It's not vengeance. It's retaliation. It's to seek the justice that must be done against those who oppose those I care for I, Adam Taurus, will not let you go without your penance." Adam states. "Oh. Is that right? I can definatly clean up Raven's stench right off you. Just gonna need to ruff you up first!" Yang grinned with both excitement and rage.  
  
Adam smirked as he unsheathed his blade and positions himself to get ready to fight. Yang would put her hands up, ready to brawl. The two would dash and go at it hand to sword. Adam would be slashing at Yang, mostly being blocked by her prosthetic and gaunlets. Yang's punches were blocked by his sword, but she did open up his chest for a cross. "Got ya! You mask wearing mutha fu-" Yang was cut short as the figure she punched shatters into pebbles, than a beam of light would kick her face to the dirt. "Thank you little brother. Blake." Adam announces, as both a cat fanus and a monkey fanus showed side to side alongside him. "Hey! That's cheating!" Mercury shouts. "There are no rules in a Brawen Duel. That means anyone can jump in, and anything goes. Even murder." Adam replied. Yang coughs some built up spit, now really pissed off as it got on her hair. Whenever someone messes her hairstyle up, it just trigger something in her. "Oh you did it now ya crazy bitches! Now you fucked up!!!" Yang shouts as her semblance sparked up and ignited into a blaze. "Adam. Her semblance is like yours." Blake remarked. "Yeah, but it's definatly not as cool as my big brother's." Sun cheekfully remarked. "At ease you two. We'll manage if we work together." Adam states as the three of them get ready. Yang was panting and snarling as her rage builds up. Than she was sprinting at a pace that was shocking to the three of them and would throw a left hook that got all three of them. "Hahah! Now ya gonna regret fucking up with my hair!" Yang growled. Her eyes were Ruby red and glaring down at her opponents. Adam took most of the damage to protect the others. He buckles on his feet. "'Foolishness. A vice that costs your life.' Raven rule number 5." Adam remarked. Yang growls more as she sprints to him. Adam finally slashes another aura blade at her, which sends shockwaves to the ground, making Yang sprain her ankle and fall down in range to the shockwave. Yang would hold her guard up as she expected the attack. It never came however, as something stood in the way. Another body took the blunt of the damage. "Darn...that's definatly gonna sting..." Mercury acknowledged as his upper track jacket was torn to bits, exposing some scars on his body, especially the large blast scar on his stomach. "The hell are you thinking Mercury!?! You should've just used your semblance to reflect it or run away from it!" Yang shouts at him. "Eheh...guess I never thought of that..." Mercury chuckled weakly. Adam puts his sword away, acknowledging that enough time was wasted. "We'll continue this another time. For now, we must head out to help others who need us. Do know I intend to seek my retaliation against you. Penance will come to you Xiao Long. Prepare for that day." Adam retorts, knowing he could finish her another time. Blake and Sun join him as the three vanish. Yang wanted to chase them down, but her aura was fixated on fixing her sprain ankle. "Damnit!" Yang shouts in anger, cracking the dirt below.  
  
  
The two set camp where they literally fell into, as they really couldn't move due to both of them healing up. "Here. To help out with your recovery." Mercury hands her some crushed herbs. "The hell do I do with this? Rub on my legs?" Yang asked. "Yep. It amplifies the aura around the place you put it on, and acceraltes healing." Mercury explained. "Ya have more of these?" Yang asked, pointing at his wounds. "I'll be fine. I heal quicker than normal." Mercury states. Yang just takes the crushed herbs and puts the lotion on her ankle, as it was healing. "Thanks Merc." Yang simply said. "No problem." Mercury said. Yang would look back at him. "So...those scars...how bad were the days you got them?" Yang asked. "I...got them when I was under my dad." Mercury acknowledged them. "Damn. Must've been a father of the year than." Yang chuckled. "Hnnn...not really something I wanna talk about." Mercury states. "Shit. My bad." Yang states. "It's fine. Just...damn...to think they were the only thing that never faded. I mean, the other cuts just...fade out of existence. Sown back together, but whatever my dad did, he really knew how to mark it." Mercury gazed at the sky, clearly in deep thought. "You're telling me you just...patch up after some blood shit happens?" Yang asked. "Yep. I never got a scar printed on me by Grimm or any other person. Just...him." Mercury acknowledged. "Hm...wanna see something?" Yang asked. Mercury looks to see Yang detach her prosthetic to show the scar that Raven left. "I rarely give it a second thought. For as long as I've been chieftain, I've just acknowledged the fact I have it now. The prosthetic. Not the scar. It always hid under it." Yang said. "Well...it seems we both have some really shit luck with parents." Mercury said.  
  


"Yeah....Merc?"  
  


"Hm?"  
  


"...make sure ya cover the expense of the track jacket. You don't need to flex that scar. It's not making you go up the hotness scale."   
  


"Heh. Oh? What am I?"  
  


"Solid 5. A 4 and 1/2 with that scar exposed."

  
"Darn. And to think it makes me a 6."

  
  
Yang snickered a bit. "...sleep well Mercury...keep yourself armed...and your body relaxed..." Yang muttered before sleeping on the ground. Mercury soon followed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lemme just say, thanks for checking these outs. The whole Raven being an influence for Adam was an expirement that I think might work. Also Sun and Adam being brothers is a nice crack Theory Imma steal for this chapter. Gives Adam someone else to chat with alongside Blake. I personally think a Yang vs Adam rivalry for the title of Raven's true successor is gonna be a wicked mess that will work in this AU work. Do lemme know how you felt in the comments below. Take care.


	5. The sight of the World:Another day. Another issue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well it's about time the two would finally find themselves camping. Something can blossom from one incident

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now that the ball is rolling, let's see how far it goes. Also, time for the warnings.
> 
> This chapter has the deep thoughts of a broken character. Let's that be that.

The two woke up in the morning, still in the plains they had the fight in. "Merc?" Yang asked. Mercury was asleep, fully healed after the fight. "Huh? How?" Yang was stunned by how the slash on his stomach seemed to vanish and be devoured by the scar on his stomach. Yang would hover her hand over where it was, as it raised up and collapsed down. Yang later placed her prosthetic hand on it, as the stomach seemed to simply continue it's routine without much interruption. Than Mercury wakes up after hearing bees. "Huh?" Mercury sat up as he looked around. "...oh yeah...the mountians... Yang? How far are we from them?" Mercury asked. "A good 8 days." Yang replied. "Hmm...." Mercury yawns and stretches out as he recalled her didn't have his jacket. He later grabs his bag and puts on a pink shirt with a bee on the center. Yang was dumbfounded by this. "What?" Mercury asked as his left eye brow raised up in confusion. Yan was still staring at the shirt. "....I...I never thought pink can look like that." Yang turns around to hide her blush. "Oh. Well I guess it just makes me feel good." Mercury notes. "You look good." Yang muttered not expecting the two of them to hear it. Mercury and Yang were both blushing pink afterwards for a bit. The two later go out in the plains to hunt down some food.  
  


Mercury pulls out a pin locked spear that extends full size to chuck at a deer. "What are we? Cavemen? Just use your greaves!" Yang whispered. "I don't need to use a cannon to hunt down a deer. It has to be quick and painless. A miss shot of any kind can make it in agony." Mercury states. "Well you can miss with a spear to-" Yang watches as the spear was chucked to the head and the deer dropped dead. "Damn. Looks like ya got some cavemen in ya~" Yang chuckled a bit. Mercury takes it out of the deer and would pray for the soul of the deer. "Heavenly Oum. Take the soul of the creature that was slained for our sustainence. Let it not suffer from our misuse and let it rest without woe. O-men." Mercury finishes speaking as he dragged it up to Yang. "Never took you for a church boy." Yang notes. "My mother had time to go, and she dragged me to join." Mercury comments.

  
  
The two would cook the deer under a fire after skinning it, using the newly made pelt to create a bag for the left overs. "Thanks for the cooked Deer Yang." Mercury notes. "Thanks for taking one out for us." Yang added. The two continue to eat till the two finished and packed their things. The two were at the outskirts of the plains, now heading back into another mountain range. "Weird. Never think theres a village in the mountains." Mercury notes. "They're shouldn't be one. These mountains are Grimm infested." Yang notes. The two got very concerned as they trekked, as they would enter the small village. It was mostly a fanus hut village, filled with the estranged and the misplaced. Some kids were running down the dirt path near them, as they played what games they could. A couple of fanus approached them. "What are you two doing here?! State your buisness!" The older one asked. "Easy there scaley. We're just curious. Curious how a whole village was built overnight in the mountains." Yang replied. "You...you're a Brawen?" The younger one asked. Yang was suprised that the younger one asked that, as her expression showed intrigue. "How do you know that?" Yang asked. "You...you remind me of her." The younger one mustered. Yang huffed out a bit. "Of course. Now spill. What are you doing here?" Yang asked.  
  


"We...we were kicked out." The younger one replied. "By who?" Mercury asked. "The humans. Your kind has taken our homes for themselves. They quarter the houses and apartments we inhabited to fight against the Grimm in Haven. They later found a way to kick us off, paying the Bill's of those houses without our knowing. You humans have you ways." The older one had a disdain for them. "I'm sorry to hear that." Mercury notes. "I don't want your apology. I want us back in our homes." The older fanus hissed. Yang puts her fist to the fanus' chest, arming her gaunlets. "Easy viper. Don't wanna cause a ruckus now...don't we?" Yang threathen. The other two split them apart. "Let's just calm down." Mercury speaks. "Easy sister. They have no ill will." The younger one states. "She clearly did!" The older on shouts. "We're sorry. If you want us gone, we'll be heading out." Mercury states. Yang was flailing around alongside the older fanus, both girls wanting to brawl and possibly slit each others throats.

  
  
  
The two travelers later find themselves on the outskirts of the makeshift village, just spectating the normal behavior of them. "...didn't think quartering could cause this much of a problem. Not even when a war is about to happen." Mercury notes. "Who cares? We should just keep moving. None of them want our help anyway. Let's just get outta here." Yang groaned. "Hm...should we at least camp for the night. We can't really travel through the terrain with what we have." Mercury notes. "What does that imply?" Yang question. "I'm just saying we could travel through this place better in the day. We didn't pack enough torches for a overnight trip." Mercury notes. "Hmm...fine. Just make sure we don't get eaten by some Grimm." Yang agreed to this. Mercury nodded to this and would get the first watch. Yang was sleeping on her sleeping bag, moving around on the bag. Mercury would take his eyes out of the scenery to check on Yang. "...Lady Brawen?" Mercury asked her, placing a hand on her shoulder.  
  
  
Yang shooter up from her night terror screaming. Her eyes pieced through him, totally panicked by the memory. "Hey...are you okay?" Mercury asked concerned. "Tch....what is it to you..." Yang states after shaking it off. "It's not something people see everyday. What happened?" Mercury asked. "Ya wouldn't understand." Yang shot down the conversation. "Try me." Mercury continued. "...it was...a memory...a terrible one at that." Yang managed to say. "Okay...just breathe in and out..." Mercury leans her to him and puts an arm around her, rubbing her back. He usually did the same with Emerald when she had nightmares, so it was second nature to him. Yang shuffles a bit, not sure what to do. "...Merc...don't let go." Yang managed to say. "I won't." Mercury states. Yang simply melts into his hold, wrapping her arms around him and grips his shirt, shaking a bit from the night terror flashing in and out.  
  
  
Yang later wakes up in Mercury arms, which to her was a shock. She thought she had dreamt the night's event, as if the night terror later turned into a hopeful dream. She would recollect the moment they had before.   
  


"...it was just the one time..."   
  


"Ya sure?"  
  


"...yeah...he's just like that..."  
  


"What do you mean?"   
  


"I know how these people act. They give people what they want if you just ask them. Like Mr.Dungbeetl..."

  
"He was a good man."  
  


"Yeah...and look where that got him. Dead in his own store after getting shot down."  
  


"He was attacked. No one was there for him."  
  


"Yeah? That's just an excuse. The good do die young."  
  


"...will he-"  
  


"Why bother caring?! After this whole trip is done, we'll probably split our ways and just get forgotten."  
  


"He would ne-"   
  


"Of fucking course he would. He's a hunter. His job is to deal with shitcases everyday. I'm gonna be another one in the books. Probably something he'll mention to his wife and kids down the line. Nothing more."   
  


"Don't deny this. It was...nice of him not to toss the problem-"

  
  
"You're not suppose to dump your problems on people. You know better."

  
  
  
"B-but.."

  
"But nothing. Let's get up and get ready. We got a maiden stone to get. Powers to abuse. Shit to protect. We don't have time for...feelings."

  
"...It hurts to pretend to have none.."  
  
  
"..it won't when we have the power."  
  
  
  
Yang shifts up and later kicks Mercury up. "Ow!" Mercury shakes his shoulder. "Ya almost snoozed pass dawn. We need to keep going Stilts. That maiden stone won't find itself." Yang quips before packing their things. Mercury looks around a bit. "Right...Yang?" Mercury asked. "Hm?" Yang looked back at him. "...you...uh...smelt nice." Mercury admits shyly. Yang looks away to hide her blush. "Yeah...ya were a good mattress too." Yang finished packing and the two continued to trek out of the mountains.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for checking in. Till I post again. Take care.


	6. Recruiting the Maiden: Ruby Rose dashes to the battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ey! Now time for the two sisters of Tai Xiao Long to be reunited...or acquainted...for like the first time. Hm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe a bit less deal than the previous chapter. Maybe hopeful. Who knows what I did.

The two were able to get out of the mountains and into the outskirts of the boarder state Patch. It was named so for patching the once large river with a large plot of land made in part due to an old volcanic explosion dropping the land there. It later became fertile crop growing land, and veterans and farmers aside agreed to built a community of peace here. There's occasional Grimm Raids, but they managed. Mercury looks around the block of farm houses. "Yang? Any reason why we're taking a diversion?" Mercury asked. "Well we do have to pick up the Spring Maiden now, don't we?" Yang rthorically asked. Mercury scratches his head thinking about it. The two later find themselves near a three room house. "Is this where she lives?" Mercury asked. "Yep. She dreams of going out for adventure. Like the hunters told in fairy tales." Yang notes. "How do you know that?" Mercury asked. "My mom yapped about her when she didn't drink, saying she was a spitting image of her friend." Yang replied. "Oh. So how are we exactly going to drag her out?" Mercury asked. "All good things come to those who wait." Yang states.  
  
  


Tai, a old veteran hunter, comes out of his den for his trip to Signal, leaving her daughter for 2 weeks. "I expect you to behave well for Uncle Qrow. Okay?" Tai states. "Yep! I can't wait to show him my skills! I built my own scythe for him! Here comes Ruby!" Ruby clumsily falls after getting tripped by Zwei. "Hehe. Take care flower." Tai ruffled her hai" "Dad!" Ruby groaned. "It's my job to poke at you. Love you." Tai ends the bookie. "Love you too Dad." Ruby said as Tai headed out. Yang was suprised to see how her father aged. It was like time froze in his world from the day that she left. He kept himself the same for all of the 15 years. "Yang?" Mercury asked. "...let's go." Yang spoke softly as they stepped out after Tai was out of sight. The two entered the house, as the corgi starts barking. "Zwei! Stop bar-" Ruby stops herself seeing the two intruders, holding her weapon at them. "Who are you!? What do you want?!" Ruby asked. "Easy there petal. We ain't gonna hurt ya. Not unless ya pull that trigger." Yang quipped. "Wait? How do you know that-"   
  


"Sorry. An introduction is in order. Hermes Toulípa. A service to meet you." Mercury pulls out his ID card. "You're an actual hunter?! Oh my God! That's amazing!" Ruby squealed. "And I'm having him work for me. Consider us your fairy god parents." Yang states. "Huh? What do you mean?" Ruby asked. "Well...Petal...ya ever heard of the maidens?" Yang walked close and around her younger half sister, sizing her up. Ruby was a bit intimidated by her. "Y-yeah..why?" Ruby asked. "Those fairytales aren't just fairytales. They're real." Yang said. "Wait?! You're serious!?" Ruby asked. "Yep. Saw one myself. She was going to die, and with her dying breathe..." Yang grips a group of sunflowers and crushed them. "She spoke your name." Yang blows the sunflower petals onto her. "I don't-"   
  


"When a maiden calls onto a person's name, she sends down their powers to that person. Ruby...you're not just some kid...you're the Spring Maiden." Yang announced. "...woah." Ruby and Mercury shared their shock. Yang would smirk. "So...we need you to ensure the world can be safe. We're out to get ourselves a maiden stone. It'll amplify your already growing power. They don't embody themselves fully till you touch the proper maiden stone. For us, we'll need you to get a hold of the spring maiden stone in Haven." Yang elaborates. "Is that possible? The whole entering Haven?" Ruby asked. "Of course it is. We'll say who you are, and poof. They'll let you in." Yang states. Mercury listens, noting something was off. Ruby was ecstatic but cautious. "Um...what about my uncle?" Ruby asked. "You can leave a note for him. Now let's go. Destiny is a calling." Yang states packing her some of her things half hazardly in a bag.   
  


Ruby would continue her packing by herself alone after Yang was cut from packing her things. Meanwhile, Yang stepped into her real room. It was, never touched from when she left. The memory of her heading out of the window in the middle of the night flashes in her mind like a bang of light. "Hey...you can't go in there." Ruby shuts the door in front of her. "...I was not gonna. What's the deal with it?" Yang asked. "...my dad mentioned I had a sister...but she got killed after wandering off. My dad makes sure I don't leave the house without someone watching." Ruby explained. Yang notes how quick her father was to covering his shitty track of parenthood. "Well..Ruby? Let's get ourselves to Haven." Yang notes. "Okay!" Ruby nods.  
  
The three of them were set off to Haven, now packed and ready to go. "So! What's it like being a hunter? What are you weapons? How do they work? Do they fire automatically? Semiautomatic? What dust do you use? What was the biggest Grimm you fought? If so, how did you beat it? Where did you go to get your license?!" Ruby hounds Mercury with questions. "One question. At a time. Please." Mercury states, groaning a bit. "Oh we'll get along nicely petal!" Yang winks at her, clearly enjoying Mercury suffering a bit. The three continue out if patch and heading into the woods again, now heading to Haven.   
  


The three of them were later in a campsite that previous travellers had put in years ago. "It's cool to camp out so far from home. It gives me the gitters!" Ruby squealed a bit. "Yeah yeah, now get some sleep. We need to continue moving upward by Thursday." Yang notes. "Okay...hey...I never got your name." Ruby notes. "...well...It's Brawen." Yang replied. "Wait?! You're a Brawen like Uncle?!" Ruby shoots up. "Hey. I told ya to get some sleep. Do you wanna be dragged around when we go to Haven?" Yang states. "I'm just..curious...what is being a Brawen like?" Ruby asked. "...well...You get to have a high booze intolerance and battle monsters without a license. Pretty much like Han Solo from Starwars." Yang states. "...awesome. It's nice to see another Brawen. Maybe Uncle and you can have a brawl!" Ruby states. "Heh...your uncle would loose easy." Yang smirked, knowing how she handled Raven. "No way. I bet my cookies he'll beat you." Ruby states. "Like he can even try."  
  
  


"Why not we go at it? Chieftain?"  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for tagging along and reading this work. It's definatly going to be a bit more of a challenge than my last one. If you want to voice your opinions or complaints, put it down in the comments. It does help me out. Take care everyone.


	7. The Connecting Chain of Family: Qrow Brawen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A older man finally halts the progress of the gang. Will he succeed, or will history repeat itself. Find out. Right now! Like scroll pass the notes and go!

The group behind them to see the source of the voice. It was a man's voice, a very groggy one at that. He was ticked off by something, as heard when he addressed Yang as chieftain. The man had onyx hair that grew in a raising comb-over, raggedy as it was. His expression was flat and calm, but his eyes burned with a red glow. The very same orbs of hate Yang knew too well. It was apparent his choice of clothing was suited for his environment, though it was oddly formal. His collar was a bit crooked and his necklace had a crooked cross, but besides those things, he looks straight out of the council chair. The man would hold behind him a large sword, though it seemed like it was more than that, with it being segmented and having gears in its holster. "Uncle Qrow? You got my message!" Ruby notes. "You send him a message?" Yang asked. "I mean you did tell me to leave a note for him." Ruby countered. "That was just- Gah! Can't believe this. Shit!" Yang cursed herself.  
  
"I did. And I didn't like it. A note saying you're going out for two weeks is suspicious enough, then I read the part another Brawen and hunter picked you up. I had to see it myself." Qrow remarked. "I didn't want you to think that I just ran off...like she did," Ruby notes, looking down. Yang mentally cursed herself more, and Qrow smirked at this. "Ya did the responsible thing, but next time just keep the door shut when strangers knock. Okay?" Qrow bends down a bit to Ruby's level. "Okay," Ruby said. "Uh...Mr.Brawen. If it makes it a bit better, and I know it won't...We had no ill will nor intended to harm her." Mercury states. "You. Ya know for a hunter, ya seemed to be strung along as much as a puppet, so do what puppets do and sit down when we don't need ya around." Qrow gruffly states, holding his sword at him.  
  
"Enough! You may hate the fact I took your niece away, and you may not like the fact I'm running our home now, but there is no chance in hell I'm letting you insult any member of my party. Puppet or not he is telling the truth. Mercury here needs the spring maiden to help his village, and I'll voucher the same for myself. You can fight me as she did, but don't think you'll take Ruby so easily!" Yang shouts angered by Qrow. "...Hm. Well blondie. I just don't like the idea of my only niece being dragged away from home. The last one didn't get so lucky." Qrow states, pushing Yang's buttons. "Don't call me that." Yang growled. "So what should I call you, chieftain? Or would you want me to tell everyone?" Qrow quipped. Yang was silent for a while, letting Qrow continue to talk while glaring down at him.   
  
"Hm...ya sure learn that from your mom. Petal....this is...her." Qrow announced. Ruby was first confused. "Huh?" Ruby dumbfoundedly asked. "Heh...lemme clarify. Ruby, meet your sister. Yang Xiao Long." Qrow dropped the can. Ruby was sent a shock, quivering and falling to her knees. She later faints from hearing it. "Well...that went as expected." Qrow states. "You son of a bitch! You didn't have to tell her that!" Yang threw a punch at Qrow, to which Qrow catches with his sword. "Ya got ya father's fist alright. Or is it the metal in your nice little pretend hand?" Qrow states. Yang gets more pissed off and throws more punches at him. Qrow was good to dodge the hooks and bend away from the uppercuts. He later had to block again from another cross, which sends him flying throw a tree. He later charges at Yang and exchanges sword with a fist, both continuing the brawl of physical prowl. Qrow knew he wasn't going to last long, even if they're about the same strength-wise. He figured he would have to attack her mentally. Qrow recalled his days with Raven, and if he was right, it might work for him. "Heh...not bad. Though...I can't say the same for your hair." Qrow quipped.  
  
  
Yang halted all movement, frozen by that statement. "What? You think the way you tie your hair is practical? The wolf tail is just asking to be tugged. And your bangs are divided evenly like you want everyone to see your big forehead. You look like the Wonder Girl trying to be Wonder Woman. Get the barber who did your hair and give him the same haircut. That'll surely destroy him." Qrow quipped. Yang's eyes were now boiling red. "DA FAQ YOU SAID ABOUT MY HAIR YOU FOSSIL?!?" Yang roared. Yang sprints in front of Qrow, to which Qrow anticipates. He would throw a quick jab to the chrome, which he thought did the job. Instead, Yang took the punch without flinching, her eyes fixated at Qrow. The next thing he knew Yang pressed on and was at his body level and moving side to side. A hook from the left. A hook from the right. An eight-figure rotation. Yang was performing a Dempsey roll-on Qrow, and it was surely breaking a bone. Qrow's forearms were cracking under pressure. "Shit! I didn't think it would make her like this. She's focusing her weight in her hands now!" Qrow remarked. Yang was practically roaring more and more, huffing out more animalistic than ever. The blonde bombshell was practically nuking Qrow's arms, and when they gave in, Yang landed a hook to his head, to which he was knocked to the ground.  
  
  
Yang huffs heavily as her temper burnt out all of her energy. Qrow's aura was quick to heal the bone fractures, but the concussion was leaving him down for the count. "Yang? I think you-" Mercury was cut by Qrow standing up and holding his head. "No need for my drink I guess...my head's a throbbing now...not a bad chick," Qrow remarked. "Don't ever think I'll go easy on you. Ever." Yang glared him down. Qrow couldn't help but chuckle. "Ya have their fire in you alright. Tai did choose a good name for you, little fire dragon." Qrow remarked.  
  
  
Later on, the four of them were around the fire, Ruby tucked in a sleeping bag. Mercury decided to head out for more firewood, and got right to it."...why did you take Ruby?" Qrow asked. "What do you care?" Yang asked. "Hey...if it's to get back at Tai, then you be doing yourself a lot of trouble." Qrow said. "It's not that. She's the spring maiden, and as such, she needs to get her powers working, or else the whole world won't be ready to fight the big baddies." Yang said. "Wasn't Raven the-"  
  
"I made sure work to get her out of that throne myself. Permanently." Yang replied. "...I see. Was it a Brawen duel that took her?" Qrow asked. "...yes...yes it was," Yang replied. "...I'm sorry to hear that," Qrow remarked. "Don't be. That bitch was flying too close to the sun. I knocked her down the second she tried to hurt Vernal." Yang remarked. "Vernal?" Qrow asked. "My actual younger sister. Not the one sleeping in the bag." Yang replied. "You can't choose your family." Qrow states. "Tai did. He chooses to leave me for a better one. I'm not saying it was bad, hell, he made the right choice. Just...not me in it." Yang replied. "That's not true at all. Tai wo-"  
  
"Of course he would! That man, nay, that worm was too much of a pussy to handle me properly. I went weeks with shitty canned food and saggy uncleaned clothes. It wasn't better when he started to date other women. He just excluded me more and more! Until he finally had someone to replace me with! I saw what was happening and I choose a much lesser evil! At least Raven dared to train and raise me in a family! Tai didn't! Don't you ever try to defend him!" Yang shouts. Qrow was dumbfounded by her statement. "Well...how long was that bottled up?" Qrow asked. Yang didn't want to continue and marched off. Mercury meets her halfway. "Hey, Yang. How's-" Mercury was ignored as Yang kept going.  
  
  
"Oh. It's the puppet. How is it like being dangled around by my niece?" Qrow asked. "Um...I'm not a puppet. I'm Hermes" Mercury states. "Don't lie to me kid. I know one when I see one, and frankly, I'm not impressed." Qrow comments. "You do realize that we are both going at this together. Right?" Mercury asked. "Frankly she wears the pants in whatever you're doing. Besides...I know how a Black Clansman always follows Brawen women." Qrow notes. "...how did you know-"  
  
"You honestly think Raven was the only one who met Marcus? Your father was a troubled man. Made Tai and I chase him down to the ends of the earth. I see that troubled part in you...though I'm surprised you decided to use your, gifts, for good." Qrow took a shot of his flask. "Uh-huh...well whatever my father did was his business. I'm not getting paid for this, nor is it a problem. I simply just..." Mercury said, trailing off due to the fact he wasn't sure why. "Hmm...whatever. Just do this one thing." Qrow leaned to stare him eye to eye. "Um...and that wou-" Mercury was cut by Qrow simply saying "Don'tfuckup!" Mercury sighed and nodded. "Alright. I'm going to get her. She probably needs someone to keep an eye on her. It was something. Chatting with you." Mercury remarked. "Same thing Black. Take care." Qrow remarked as Mercury headed out, getting Yang from the woods.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Imma start posting chapters in 2. Mainly cuz I wanna cut my workload time in half to dedicate to School. Till than


	8. Blood boils and merges as one: Gaunlets and Greaves in action

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some pent up anger got them in this situation. It'll get them out of it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tonal shift is about to happen. Be warn

Yang was indeed pissed. Enraged. Mostly trying to bottle her emotions as much as she could, but like a cola bottle jammed with mentos, it wasn't going to last. It was popping around Yang's range, as the tree trunks around her simply combusted to wood chips. Trees timbered down and down around her, creating a clearing in the woods for her to stare up into the sky. She falls to the ground on her back after exploding her rage in physical form, now feeling numb. "..."  
  
  
  
"Lady Brawen?" Mercury asked. "Don't call me that," Yang states. "Okay...my bad. Yang? Are you okay? You kinda ran off after talking with your uncle." Mercury notes. "Oh, what would you like to know about it? It's just a family business. Just as usual with my messed up family." Yang notes. "Preaching to the choir," Mercury remarked. "Easy for you to say. Your dad only showed up and left you with some scars. Mine kept tossing me around like it was a hot potato." Yang growled. "Excuse you? When has this been a competition for who got screwed up in their childhood?" Mercury asked. "You know, ya starting to get on my nerves," Yang growled. "Yang. I'm not here to fight you. I'm worried." Mercury said. "That! That right there is just screwing with me! I'd never needed much of people for anything. No one needed to worry about me. Not my dad. Not her. Not my sister. They all knew something I didn't. And it took me 18 years to finally find it. I was doing good, nay, great for a couple of years after I was declared chieftain! Then you showed up!" Yang grows more hostile. "What?" Mercury asked. "Yeah! If you weren't so connected to your mother's hometown, I wouldn't have to be here in the woods talking to my uncle about my dad! I wouldn't have to drag my half-sister into this mess, and I would certainly have done away and lived my life my way! You can save ya damn worries for someone who needs them. No need to pity the fucking wicked!" Yang shouts. "...fine. I'm heading out. I know when I'm not welcomed." Mercury simply said. Mercury turns his back to her and walks off. Yang turns around and heads off as well.  
  
The two split off after that. Qrow sees Yang come back to the campfire. "Hm...where'd the silver head go?" Qrow asked. "We're done. Now get lost. Take your little niece too! I'm leaving!" Yang snarled at him. Qrow stops her midway. "You wanna get beaten again?" Yang asked. "Now I can't have you roaming out alone. Ya might leave us for another 15 years." Qrow quipped. "I'll make it 30." Yang tugs her arm away.  
  
  
Meanwhile, Mercury was heading deeper and deeper in the woods. He was getting a bit lost. "...GAH! I LEFT THE MAP WITH HER! SHOOT!" Mercury cursed out. He throws down his light bag to the ground. He later hears a twig snap. "...crud. Yang? Is that you?" Mercury asked. "Now I don't know who this Yang is, but he sounds like a huge prick!" The voice chuckled. "She." Mercury corrected. "Wow. What sick prick out name their prick that? She's probably a huge dyke!" The voice chuckles more. "Now you're getting on my nerves. Show yourself and fight me!" Mercury ordered. A scorpion tail lowers out of the trees as the figure plops down, rising and towering him a bit. "Call me Callows. Tyrian Callows." Tyrian chuckles. "Ohhh...kay! Yep. I'm just...no. No." Mercury turns away and starts running. "HEY! WHERE DO YOU THINK YA GOING?!" Tyrian wails out as he sprints after him. "Fuccccccccccck!" Mercury screeches as he gets chased.  
  
  
"Look fossil. I'm not in the mood to have a company Not after ya mouth ran past the line." Yang grumbled. "Oh. It's moods with the women of the Brawren tribe." Qrow murmured. "You're too drunk to say our name right!" Yang notes. "That's my secret. I'm always drunk." Qrow remarked. "Gah! Everyone is just screwing with me! I'm going to get myself a drink. Adiós!" Yang grumbled. She was also heading into the woods, now feeling the cold of the night. The ice-like wind kept banging behind her jacket and send shivers down her back. "Shit! It's cold..." Yang remarked, remembering how she felt the same cold when she was a five-year-old. She then starts to worry about the people she just pushed away, which she wanted to put a stop to as quickly as possible. "Enough...I can get the damn stone by myself. I don't need the silver child...the fossil...nor Stilts. Hell! Screw the stone! I'm perfectly okay with what I am! A Brawen with more nads than anyone before me!" Yang shouts out, then starts to tear up. "...why? Why am I...saying this? Shit. I need to contact Vernal!" Yang picks her scroll, but it had no charge. "Crap! The charger was with Mercury..." Yang notes. "...would he mind trading me that for the map? Or maybe a flask...would he even trade with me?...why is he popping in my head so much!? He's just a lap dog! Mom and Marcus weren't that different! He's..." Yang stops herself to recollect her thoughts. "...he's nothing like that." Yang sits down and leans on a tree. "He wasn't some mercenary...he was...a man first...and a hunter second." Yang hugs her legs together. "...and I pushed the only decent man I met away...because I couldn't keep my mouth shut." Yang starts to tear up more. "...I'm sorry..." Yang sniffles weakly.  
  
  
Footsteps could be heard from her left, as Yang turns her head to see a white and silver blur run pass by, cursing loudly as he was chased. Another person chased him down, clearly wanting to do more than bruise him up. "Mercury?!" Yang asked as she sprints to follow them.  
  
  
"YOU WON'T ESCAPE ME! I'LL CHASE YOU DOWN TO THE ENDS OF THE EARTH BLACK!!" Tyrian howls. "MY NAME IS HERMES, AND FUDGE THAT!" Mercury couldn't understand why he wanted to hunt him down, but he wasn't going to find out. Mercury stops himself before running to a ledge. "Oh no..." Mercury turns to see a mad grinning man cackling. "Now that you're done flying, Ya CaN FigHT!" Tyrian snarled. "Shoot. I'm out of dust! How?" Mercury asked. He later remembered he never packed any. "Oh me and my fudging empty mind." Mercury groaned. "Hehehe...Hahaha! Ahahahahaha!!" Tyrian cackles. "Okay...okay...I can do this...just don't look at his tailandI'mlookingatit! Shitit'ssoocreepy! Whydidn'tIpackmyknife?!Shit!" Mercury thinks to himself. "Now...let's Dance!" Tyrian starts striking around with his tail, Mercury weaving away from the poison leaking tail. Mercury kept weaving and would eventually get stabbed and injected with scorpion poison. "Gah!!" Mercury groans in pain. "Ahahah! Got ya! Now...keep your eyes open. I just...Love! Love when the light goes out!" Tyrian laughs and holds Mercury's head to keep his eyes open. Mercury was sure he was going to die slowly and painfully, so he grits his teeth to not let the pain scream out of him. A dust bang hits Tyrian from behind. "Huh?"  
  
  
"Get off of him ya Creep!" Yang shouts and kicks Tyrian off of Mercury. Mercury was wheezing and in terrible health. "Merc! Merc! Stay with me damnit! You're gonna make it!" Yang panicked a bit as she injects him with an antidote for poison in her belt. Mercury's breathing starts to ease up. "OI! WHAT THE FUCK?! STAY AWAY FROM MY PREY YA FUGLY BIMBO!" Tyrian snarled. Yang snaps at him and would throw a straight cross at his face. "AH! MY FUCKING NOSE!" Tyrian holds his blooding nostrils with his hands. Mercury opens his eyes, seeing Yang standing in front of her. "...don't leave my side again. Ya got that Stilts?" Yang ordered. "...pft. I wouldn't for a second." Mercury huffs out in a relieved sigh, getting up. "You can fight?" Yang asked. "Yeah...though he gives me the creeps," Mercury remarked. "I have to agree with you on this one Stilts. Don't get used to hearing that though. I think we should initiate a block counter-strategy. Simple but handy." Yang said waving her prosthetic hand. "This isn't a good time for puns. Our hands are tied." Mercury notes. "Oh, you just royally handed me that one." Yang chuckled. "YOU BITCHES WON'T IGNORE ME!" Tyrian would strike with his tail aggressively, forcing both of them to move away. Tyrian also swiped with his wrist claws towards Yang and Mercury, both would block for each other while planning out where to strike. After they block Tyrian's left slash, the two started the offense. Mercury lands a left spin hook kick to move Tyrian's tail away while Yang throws a left hook to the jaw. The two continue to land hook kicks and hooks on their target till he drops down. "Gauntlets and Greaves! Don't you forget it!" Yang and Mercury spoke in unison. "Ugh...kill me now," Tyrian remarked. "That can be arranged." Yang cracked her knuckles. "EEEE! PLEASE DON'T!" Tyrian begged. "As We'll-" Yang would notice Mercury approaching Tyrian. Mercury takes a knee down. "If you ever...try this crap with anyone else...I'll find you...and Oum won't be around to save you from what I can do to you. Are we clear?" Mercury threatens. Tyrian leaves the two alone.  
  
  
"Phew. I think we dodge that on-" Mercury was cut by Yang throwing a jab at his shoulder. "Ow! Why would you do that?!" Mercury asked. "That's for running off!" Yang states then would pull him for a quick kiss on the cheek. "...and that's for putting up with my bullshit. Don't get used to it," Yang said as she leads them back to their campsite. "...I wouldn't for a second." Mercury smiled for a while and held his cheek a bit when they headed back. Tyrian was heading back to a campsite near a cliff, climbing up to his boss. "Your Grace! The Xiao Long and Black were too much. I promise I will be ready next time." Tyrian begged. "...there won't be the next time," Adam spoke up as he gets rid of him with a quick slice. "Adam! Why did you kill him? He was one of us!" Blake asked. "He wasn't. I see the darkness in him. I will not let us sample with him anymore. The dark ones never keep their promises." Adam states. "Um...who are you referring to?" Sun asked. "Him...the one who plays big games with us and his ex-wife. The one who dares to use our pain as fuel for his advances in his war."  
  
  
A gloomy large mansion in the Grimm pits can be seen, and within the war room, a man dressed in a black tux places his white boney fingers onto a rook piece that pushes forward to Haven. The green iris glows in his dark eyes, smirking at the one who reads these very words.  
  
"....Ozma." Ozma introduces himself to you. "A pleasure for you to join us, good fellow. I see you've been intrigued by this, little world that we built together. My dear reader, do know I must warn you of an impending war. I have already planted a small seed of my darkness into this world. Tyrian is one of many to fall and regrow. I plan to bring the horrors of the past to the very people who plan to use the maidens against me. Know this reader. I won't lose against whoever they sent to me. For you can always rely on the dead to have unfinished business."  
  
  
A single twirl of Ozma's hand calls forth a new type of Grimm, a first of many. Tyrian respawns from the tar pits with the same pale complexion as Ozma. "Good to have you back my pet. I do apologize for your endeavor. You are more important to me than mere entertainment for the beholder. Know you won't be playing alone this time." Ozma remarked. "Why?! I don't like sharing!" Tyrian snarled. "Oh...you won't be sharing. You'll have plenty to play with. The two I will have to accompany with you...they have their own business to do." Ozma waves his hands around again, pulling out a man and woman from the pits. "Ooh! And who they maybe?" Tyrian asked. "Your new tools. Use them wisely...dear friend." Ozma smirked as Tyrian got giddy, ready to use his new toys. The two figures open their eyes. One red as blood. The other gray like steel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now that the main baddy is introduced, let's see how they'll manage. Tata!


	9. Brawling out with the Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Somethings just come back when you least expect it. Even when you never expect it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a present for AO3. Within 2 months Ive been charmed by this website, and to find out this is the website's birthday, I decided to make my chapter for today. Happy Birthday AO3(In my timezone)

The next morning, Yang woke up at the campsite, noticing something lean. She presses onto the surface she was sleeping on. She traces over the surface, feeling small hicks and bumps on it. "Is it...a rock?" Yang thinks to herself. She later noticed that the thing she used as a pillow moving up and down. "Huh?" Yang asked than turning her head to see something pink. It was a shirt. Mercury's shirt. Yang was sleeping on Mercury's stomach. Mercury would continue to snore heavily in his sleep. Yang grows a blush that burns red. "How did I? When did I? Why did I?" Yang asked. She never remembered how she fell asleep, nor notice how easy it was. She never really felt the urge to keep an eye on the surroundings, not since Mercury was around. "This is strange. What the hell is wrong with me?" Yang groaned. She would move off of him to later get some water. Yang went to the river nearby to wash her face. She looks at herself in the reflection. "Crap. This didn't happen. Nothing happened. Get that through yourself, Yang. Not a single thing happens." Yang speaks to herself.  
  
"What didn't happen?" Mercury asked groggily, mainly due to how late he was up last night. "AAH!" Yang throws a hook to his jaw. Mercury tumbles down like timber. "Mercury?!" Yang asked. "What was that for?" Yang asked. "Sneaking on me for one!" Yang growled. "Sorry." Mercury huffed. "Ya better be! Look if I make it up to you, would ya stop sneaking up on me?" Yang asked. "No need for that. I'm just glad you're not mad." Mercury notes. "Hm. Well...did the small fry and her uncle leave?" Yang asked. "About that..." Mercury asked. "Hm?" Yang asked to see Ruby and Qrow had breakfast ready nearby. "Oi! Weren't you two heading out?!" Yang asked. "Yeah.. but then you did had a point. Ruby needs to be able to access the Spring Maiden's powers. Besides, Mercury here told me it'll be just that. Nothing more." Qrow replied. "It's Hermes." Mercury corrected. "Whatever Black." Qrow huffed. "Toulípa!" Mercury further added. "Wait? Wasn't your name? Huh? What are you saying?" Ruby asked confused.   
  
"Look. Mercury Black is his birth name. When he was taken back by his mother, he changed his name to Hermes Toulípa after his mother's maiden name." Yang explained. "Can we all agree to call me Hermes? Please!?" Mercury asked. "I won't," Yang notes. Mercury didn't add beyond that. Instead, the four of them had their meal. "Umm...so about us being-" Ruby was cut by Yang replying "Yeah. Just don't expect much from it. I learn that having a sister ain't that much fun. Ya wouldn't want it." Ruby looks down."I guess. I thought we could have fun doing this." Ruby said. "Doing what?" Yang asked. "I dunno. What did you and your sister do?" Ruby asked. Yang flashes back to a twelve-year-old Yang and ten-year-old Vernal wrestling in the ground for hours, Yang torturing Vernal a bit more than vice versa within their match. "Wah! Stop!" Vernal sniffles. "Don't be a wuss! Give me ya beat shot!" Yang snickered as Vernal fought back. "Ohohoho! Now I know." Yang glinted in her eyes with a smirk. "Wait a minute? What do yo-" Ruby was hugged from behind by Yang. Ruby was very happy for the affection she always wanted, placing her hands over her's. Then Yang's smirk turned into a Devilish smile, German surplexing her to the ground. "AAAH!" Ruby shouts than would be held in a nookie. "Ahahah! What's wrong sis? Never had one of these growing up?!" Yang cackles a bit. The two continue to wrestle in the ground. Qrow and Mercury were watching this. "Is this how she-" Mercury was cut by Qrow replying with "Yeah. All Brawren children act like this. Guess Yang just wanted to play."  
  
  
"Uncle Qrow! Yang's hurting me!" Ruby whined. "Ease up on her," Qrow said. "Naw! We're just getting started!" Yang twirls around holding Ruby by the legs to swing her around. "We need to be going..." Mercury notes. After another 3 minutes of this, the four of them finally got moving. The way out of the forest was a dirt road. The group was mindful around the path they took, noting the uneven leveling of the path. It was probably due to the overuse of such a path combined with erosion. Yang then hears a familiar cling. A trap activated. Ruby was snatched into a net trap. "HYAH!!" Ruby screamed, not knowing how she got up so high. "Who the hell is planting traps so near a nature trail?" Qrow asked. "I'll get you down! Hang on!" Mercury said before a light simply punches him away then dashes back to its host. "Great...It's you." Yang growled, seeing Adam and his comrades.  
  
  
"It's about time we continued where we left off," Adam notes. "What? Didn't ya had enough with us last time? Or was that creep not with you?" Yang asked. "If you're referring to Callows, then know we handled him. He couldn't draw you apart from your alley. Therefore he failed our cause. You're a threat to the order. You simply roam seeking power without a check, and instead of protecting others, you take from them. Know your destiny is to be slain, little fire dragon." Adam announced. "Did ya try to make a joke? Ya need better material, cuz last time I checked...I didn't plan to die today." Yang replied. Adam dashes forward pulling out Wilt and Blush from its sheath, while Yang raised her Ember Celia to block it. Yang continues to block multiple slashes that are aimed around her body with haunting precision. Yang notes how accurate he could be, not planning to let them land.  
  
  
Sun pulls out some nunchucks from his shirt and swings them around to later form a two-hand pole then divided them again to return to nunchucks after his display. "Meet Ruyi Bang and Jungi Bang! My pride and joy!" Sun announced. "I see. Meet Talerina. My good friends." Mercury comments as he reveals his greaves. "They're neat! I say I wouldn't want to break them. You wouldn't be any fun without those toys of yours." Sun said. "If you're looking to have fun then we might. Just know I hold no ill will against you." Mercury explained. "Sounds sweet. Let's go all out!" Sun cheerfully said before lunging at him and swings his nunchucks at his raised legs. Mercury blocks and swings a roundhouse kick to Sun's left arm, which disarmed it. Sun catches his left nunchuck with his tail and would form them together to staff to use in long-range against Mercury, pushing him back.  
  
  
Adam lands a slice into Yang's jacket, cutting it to shreds. "Damn! Ya just ruined my jacket." Yang grumbled and returned the favor by popping a hole in his tux. Adam looks with disdain. "That's disappointing. All that power and you're simply just throwing it around with petty intend. How could you address yourself as the Brawen chieftain?" Adam asked. "Hahahah... Imma just show ya!" Yang's eyes turn red and ignite her semblance to a Hazel glow. The gold flames envelope Yang. "C'mon! Let's dance bullboy!" Yang shouts. Adam sprints down and sways around her range to attempt to stab into her. Yang would prepare herself, lowering her temper while managing her semblance to raise her hands in time to catch the katana. Adam was a bit surprised, but then feels the cracks of his blade from where he was, as Yang squeezes it with her prosthetic's full strength. Adam pulls it away to ensure it's survival. It was then that Yang throws a hook to the jaw. Adam goes to the ground but wasn't knocked out. Instead, Adam simply spat out a tooth.  
  
"Ohohoho! Looks like I took a horn out. Here. Lemme take out two more." Yang's sadistic side was showing, then a ribbon pulls her away from Adam. The ribbon was connected to a pistol and was tipped with a blade. Blake's Gambol Shroud was able to hold Yang away from Adam. Adam would move out of range to regroup with Blake. "Thank you, sister. I am in your debt." Adam remarked. "No need. I'm just glad you're not too hurt." Blake notes. Adam smiled a bit. "Go help Sun. He might need some help handling the Black hunter." Adam notes. "Right. Adam..stay safe." Blake said. "Of course," Adam notes as Blake would give Sun back up. "Sneaky little cat bitch. She won't save ya twice." Yang growled.   
  
Qrow was trying to take Ruby out of the net but was seized by Sun and Mercury's fight going to him, as Mercury's foe crashes near Qrow. "Hehe! I'm taking a lot of damage, but I'm now getting excited!" Sun exclaimed happily as he leaps up and forms light clones. Mercury prepares himself for that, but what he didn't expect was another set of clones going at him. Fire and light clones from two fanus are very hard to manage, especially when they attack from all angles. Mercury would be taking damage from all angles. "Blacksun!" Blake and Sun exclaimed as the clones combust alongside the bomb scrolls they carried to envelop Mercury in an explosion. "Alright! We got him!" Sun said happily.  
  
  
Yang sees the explosion. "...Tch! Now ya did it..." Yang grumbled. Yang's semblance flares up more after catching Adam's kick. "Ya made me hella PISSED!" Yang roared out as she swings Adam around like a rag doll. Adam was bracing himself but failed every time whenever he crashed to the ground. Yang would toss him away. She starts to walk towards him. "C'MON ADAM. DON'T YA WANT REVENGE FOR RAVEN? OR IS SHE GONNA GET COMPANY?" Yang asked. She was planning to end this charade quickly. Adam planned the same. Finally redrawing his blade, Adam charged all of the damage and collision force he endures to restore and supercharge his blade.   
  
"OH? Ya wanna put it all in one? Alright. Gimme ya best shot!" Yang ordered. Adam continues charging till the blade had a crimson glow. "Akai Akuma no osuushi no aganai: Chi no juzu(Japanese for red bull demon's redemption: rosaries of blood)," Adam announced his attack as he sliced an entire twister at Yang. Yang would hold her ground, too stubborn to move. She would be lifted into the twister and sliced throughout her body, dealing loads of damage. The twister does fade away, and Yang is dropped to the ground. "I'm impressed, Xiao Long. You simply exceeded our expectations. But only by a little." Adam remarked. Yang would be rising and knee up. "Grr...shit...this stings..." Yang growled.  
  
Blake and Sun then notice in the smoke a body. One that was standing yet wasn't moving. The smoke then starts to be blown off by a gust of wind, revealing a damaged but surviving Mercury. "Now you kids shouldn't be playing with explosives...they can ignite something much worse." Mercury sternly notes. Mercury's eyes were colder than before. He simply passes through Sun and Blake without them noticing and gets Yang away from a deadly strike from Adam. Mercury lays Yang down. "I think we're done here," Mercury spoke to them. "Huh? Like we're leaving! We're not done fighting!" Sun said. "The fights over! You won! Just leave!" Mercury snarled. Adam steps up to Mercury, and the two stare down. "...You're really like your father. Simply barking at people without your muzzle." Adam notes with a smirk. "I'm not sure what you mean.." Mercury glared down. "I know we're talking about the same person. I'm curious Black...why help her?" Adam asked. "Simple. She's a person. A hunter's job is to help people. Fanus. Human. Maybe fairies." Mercury smirked back. Adam turns his back to Mercury. "Let's go. Victory should be celebrated, not yanked further beyond what we've done." Adam said. "Right." Blake looks down at the badly damaged Yang. "Will she be alright?" Blake asked. "Leave it to me. I still got some medical stuff leftover." Mercury smiled. "C'mon Blake. Big brother is leaving us!" Sun snapped. "Right! Wait up!" Blake follows behind them.  
  
  
Qrow finally gets Ruby down, who was ready to fight. "Lemme at them! I got a Cresent Rose! She's hungry for flesh!" Ruby roars out in anger. Then she sees Yang with a towel over her eyes. "Is she-" Ruby asked worriedly. "No. We were able to get out of it with our lives...but she may be bummed out for losing." Mercury notes. He goes to a flat rock to sit down, then goes unconscious due to the concussion from the blasts. "...strange. a normal person would...die when they get hit by ten bombs at once," Qrow remarked. "Really? Then why is he all in one piece?" Ruby asked. "...he may not be all there," Qrow replied.  
  
Yang wakes up after two hours and fifteen minutes and screams for Adam. "WHERE IS HE?! IMMA GET THAT RED BULL PIECE OF SHIT!!" Yang roared out. Then she sees that Ruby and Qrow finished fixing her prosthetic arm. "HEY! Give that back!" Yang barked. "Wait a sec. Ya sister is fixing it." Qrow said. "The hell you mean?-" Yang sees the prosthetic fully repaired. "I thought since you couldn't while unconscious, I would help you out," Ruby said. Yang hesitates to take it, but when she put it on, it worked better than before. "Wow. It even feels more real. How?" Yang asked. "I worked on machines all of my life. I even helped Mr.Polendina make his daughter. Her name was Penny. She was my best friend." Ruby explained. "Huh...Penny? What happened to her?" Yang asked. "She...she never came back after getting recruited to Atlas," Ruby explained. "...man. Seems life just sucks sometimes...don't it?" Yang notes. "I know...but you always see the sunrise after the storm," Ruby said. Yang nodded to this, wondering what if she heard that when she was a kid. She also noticed that Mercury was absent. "...Oi. Where is Merc?" Yang asked. "Resting after taking ten grenades to the face. Not a scratch. Know something about him we don't?" Qrow asked. "Not that you don't. But I got my ways." Yang replied.  
  
  
Mercury wakes up from his sleep, seeing Yang glaring at her. "Uh...Lady Brawen?" Mercury asked surprised. Then Yang pulls out a bottle of vodka. "Ya like some? It was a shit fight. Might helps us drown the memory of losing." Yang asked. "I don't drink," Mercury notes. "Yeah...but it was worth trying to help ya out." Yang sets it aside. "Well...what was your plan?" Mercury asked. "I needed you to explain to me how exactly you're able to recover from most if not all the injuries you obtained through our trip," Yang asked. "Well...Like I said before, I simply just recover fast. I always had when I was small." Mercury explained. "I don't believe that for a second! You have some semblance that heals you so quickly?" Yang asked. Mercury huffs out and sways his head side to side. "You're right...I should be honest then. Yang...I don't have one." Mercury admits after holding it in.  
  
  
"...what?" Yang asked. "Yeah. Marcus took it when I was small. Ma left him after that. It was the last straw for her after...well...these." Mercury points down to his legs. "As I said, I lost my legs to a monster," Mercury confessed. Yang would be silent for a bit. Yang chugs her vodka beside her and sat it down after she was done. "...ya know...I lost my arm to a monster...thinking I was the only one who felt this pain. This fącade that is my arm. Then you come along, walking with fake legs, acting so smoothly. You can't imagine the wake-up call when I saw your legs. It...it never gets easier you know..." Yang hugs herself. "Yang-" Mercury hesitates to approach her. "Merc...can you come closer...please?" Yang asked softly. Mercury inches close enough to wrap his arm around her. "...thanks...you know...if you ever want to tell me anything...I would keep it...locked in my closet...like the other things I did." Yang admits. "...and if I do...you wouldn't mind me cleaning it...would you?" Mercury asked. "...naw...ya can tidy it up all you want. I don't like looking at it like it is anyways." Yang giggled a bit. Mercury smiled a bit. The two look at their eyes a bit, inching closer.  
  
  
"Ahem! Dinner's ready!" Qrow cuts them short. Yang shoves Mercury's face away bashfully, blushing red. "How long were you there?!" Yang asked. "Long enough! Hey! How bout we both show and tell our weapons?! I wanna show you, Cresent Rose! It's a beauty!" Ruby proposed. "Eheh...as long as you can listen to me blabber about Ember Cecilia." Yang counter proposed. "Of course! I wanna know all the little nuts and bolts of this thing!" Ruby said excitedly. "Ya got something to say for yourself, Black?" Qrow asked. "Yeah...I'm never gonna get used to that woman." Mercury confessed, smiling at Yang from her back. "Keep dreaming about that, and you'll be sleeping with the fishes when I'm done with you." Qrow threatened quickly. "Uh! Yes sir!" Mercury states. Qrow chuckles a bit. "Oh, you're too easy to get at, Black. Just like my niece!" Qrow laughs a bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay safe out there. Hope for the best, and thank you for checking this out. I'll be out for a bit due to midterms. Take care.


	10. United for the sake of surviving tonight: Atlas' Defeated?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group find themselves in the village again, and after resting there for a while, they find themselves in a unexpected turn, with unexpected allies. See how this turns, right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for waiting. This one was a big one. Hope it doesn't bother you.

The four of them continued walking out of the woods, and by the next afternoon, they were out of it. "Finally! We're free!" Ruby wheezed in relief. "Yeah, we sure are. Lemme know when you wanna schedule a naptime 30 minutes ago! The dawn of day that we wasted! We wasted enough time as it is, and now spring's coming closer and closer to the end. If we don't get the damn rock by Summer, consider your powers gone for another year!" Yang spoke loudly to her. "I'm sorry! There were so many trees." Ruby chirped. "Look, your sister is right. You need a better sense of direction if you'll be out as a huntress." Qrow remarked. "I'm trying." Ruby defends herself. "Oh yeah. Where's the path to the mountains?" Yang asked, pointing around them. "Ummm...the left one? No right! Wait! Left! Yep! Left!" Ruby answered. "Ugh...can you guys pack any more stuff? My legs are killing me!" Mercury groaned. "Ya can't complain Merc. Especially since you know, your legs are a half robot." Yang quipped. "Ah hah. Hah...hah...can you help me here?!" Mercury asked. Yang takes some load off of him. "Okay Stilts. You owe me for this one." Yang notes. "Of course." Mercury chuckled lightly. Over the ledge near them, the two figures led by the Tyrian watch with a smirk. "Oh, that'll be fun! Go! Go now!" Tyrian order human Grimm. The two would run down the ledge, only to trip a wire that trips them. A metal glove glides over the wind around the Grimm, taking out the Raven and Marcus look-alikes. "What the? My toys!! Who the hell are you?!" Tyrian asked the cloaked figure that stood near the bodies.  
  
  


"Who am I? Bub, I should be asking you the same thing, going around using my look-alike to do my job. How offensive. The Grimm doesn't even have my chin." The figure cracks Marcus Grimm's bone chin into pieces with a straight kick. Then he swayed the kick upward to go crashing down into an ax kick, destroying the skull. A squid orb Grimm appears from the shadows to reveal Ozma watching the two. "Oh. Isn't this a pleasant surprise? The Bogeyman lives." Ozma smirked. "Who said I ever died?" Marcus finally takes his cloak off to reveal a chiseled frame tightly squeezed by a combat uniform. The white hair is spiked up in a ragged comb-over. The scars of war-painted over his face and body that was exposed to them. A red lens visor is mounted into his right side of his skull, acting as a robotic eye. "I am pleasantly surprised. I figured you died after the last mission I send you. After all, the only thing that was left, was a right eyeball." Ozma notes. "Tch. The maiden ya send me to get was a bitch. She didn't go without a fight, but I did enjoy that. It made this more delicious to get." Marcus chucked the squid an orange rock. The rock had a leaf emblem on the center, glowing with an amber haze. "Why I didn't expect you to achieve this," Ozma notes. "Heheh...no one thinks to close their closets Ozma...that's when I come out." Marcus cackled. "Truly wise advice indeed. Very well...what is your desire?" Ozma asked. "My desire...is to teach my boy what I know. I'll hit him hard. Hit him close. I need not explain it to you. You already have an idea." Marcus replied. "Oh. How splendid. Do you require a warp hole?" Ozma asked. "Naw...I can get there in a day or two. The shadows keep me going." Marcus notes as he slips away. "The audacity of him! Imma kill him when I get the chan-"  
  


"Enough Tyrian. Leave Marcus be. He is not in the way, rather he is simply doing what he wants. A monster doesn't think. Something you should do from time to time." Ozma notes. "Gah! Right your highness! What do you require of me!?" Tyrian asked. "Simply wait. All good things come to those who wait." Ozma said before the squid disappeared.  
  
  
  
The four travelers find themselves back into the mountains, where they see the shack village Mercury and Yang passed through before. "We can stop there for a pitstop. We need a place to rest." Qrow proposed. "U-huh. No can do Fossil. Merc and I stopped by there. Not much of a place to be around. The fanus hate us." Yang states. "Well...we can try to convince them to let us stay. Maybe offer them help." Ruby counter proposed. "It's not like we could. We're low on supplies and low on fumes. Either way, camping does sound better than spending another second in-"  
  
  
"Such a lovely village like this. I am deeply sorry for my rude behavior and will do my best not to be a nuisance." Yang finished apologizing after the three of them voted to stop by there, simply because they got a bit tired of camping on hard ground. Mercury adds on with "We will be on our best behavior...Ms?"  
  


"Amitola. Ilia Amitola." Ilia spoke up to him. "I can help around if you want me to! I'm good with nuts and bolts!" Ruby proposed. "That's so kind of you kiddo. You can start at the water tower. It's been leaking a bit, so you four can work on that. I'll arrange for you guys a room to spend the night in." Ilia chirped. Ruby nods as she gets her toolbox. The four spend their time up at the water tower. Yang was smashing a bolt into the water tower, covering it up with an iron sheet. The younger brother of the Amitola family hops in. "Here you go. For your troubles during our last encounter." The small brother remarked. "Thanks, runt," Yang spoke and continued working. The younger brother left the four to it as they continued working. Mercury plows in another bolt, but due to the bad spot he did it, it caused water to jet onto his face. Qrow and Yang force in another sheet to cover the hole Mercury made. "Careful next time Stilts!" Yang's mouths. Mercury chuckled lightly. "Sorry. Guess I must've smashed into it a bit too hard. Hahah!" Mercury laughs a bit. "...jackass." Yang groaned, drying his hair while holding a small smirk.

  
  
The four finished their talks and were able to stay in an inn for the night. "Yay! Beds!" Ruby hopped onto her mattress. "It's way better than a tent. That's for sure." Qrow smirked. "Speak for yourself. Merc and I are perfectly f-" Yang cuts herself seeing Mercury dozing off on a mattress. "Hey! Try to act like you care, Stilts!!" Yang mouths at him. Mercury wakes up. "Oh. Was it a bad time to sleep?" Mercury asked. "Grah! Imma get some air! The place is crammed like sardines!" Yang groaned as she goes out.  
  
  
Yang would be moving around the village. She bit into the lunch she was given, as she was halfway done with the bag of chips. Some kids looked at her with puppy eyes. "...if ya snitch on me...you'll get a good smacking," Yang whispered as she hands them the rest of her food. The kids nodded and thanked her before leaving. "And to think you were like the rest of them." A voice calls from behind. Yang rose her hands to face whoever spoke behind her, to see Ilia smirking at her. "Oh. Does that mean anything?" Yang rhetorical asked. "Not much...but you aren't destroying our home, so it's a plush," Ilia notes. "It's not worth my time to trash a dump." Yang mouthed off. "Hey! You, humans, forced us here! No way is-"  
  
  
"And that's why I despise you." Yang growled. "What?" Ilia asked. "Ya seem like the type, but now ya proved it. You like to throw the blame on anyone that fits your depiction of a 'bad person'. Maybe it was ruff for ya growing up, but you never got a right to blame people for your mishaps. I learn to lift my damn weight simply cuz if I didn't, I would be stomped on by the people around me. Your little brother has the right memo. He has little care about what or who sends him there and is simply enjoying the chaotic good that came from it. You're just acting like the people who put ya here. There's scum alright, but people who put the blame on others and simply leave them to rot, are worse than scum. Do set a proper example for the runt and don't act like a scumbag. It doesn't help anyone. Ya got that?" Yang spoke her mind. Ilia was silent for a minute. Both Yang and Ilia stood facing each other. Yang then huffs heavily. "Sorry for the rude awakening. Ya simply just needed the boost." Yang notes. "Is that how you usually talk to people?" Ilia spoke. "Only the ones who need my help," Yang notes. Ilia shouts her name "Brawen!" Yang simply waits for her to continue speaking.  
  
  
"Hey...you're not a bad person. Just to let you know." Ilia notes. "Don't flatter me. I know what I am. Find out who you are." Yang gives her last Tippit before heading further out.  
  
  
At sunset, Mercury finds himself in the center of the village. Yang walks up to him. "You seem laxer around here," Mercury notes. "Yeah...I took care of what needed to be taken care of. Besides...I found some good booze that was brewed here. Grape wine! Can you believe it they make it here?!" Yang smirked. "Yang? Is it really necessary to drink at the-" Mercury cuts himself seeing Yang downing half the bottle? "Wooo! That hits the spot!" Yang laughs afterward. "Oh no." Mercury meeped. Yang sways around, giggling her mind off. "Oi! Ya know...ya know..." Yang would focus her eyes on Mercury's head. "Know what?" Mercury asked, blushing due to the excessive use of eye contact. "...Ya know... your hair looks like a bird's nest! Ahahah!" Yang finally spoke, giggling away. "Uh...." Mercury was mostly dumbfounded by this. Later on, the two hear a villager calling out to run away, as a platoon of soldiers starts to walk in. "Attention Fanus scum! You are not welcomed here! These mountains were bought by the Schnee Corp and will be become private property! Leave now or be taken off by force!" The soldier barked. "Great...this is soooo lame! I hate the loud ones." Yang groaned drunkenly. She then tumbles towards them. "W-wait!" Mercury follows suit.  
  
  
"Address yourself." The soldier asked. "Um. Mr.Toulípa. H-" Mercury sees Yang throw a hook to the soldier who asked. The soldiers raised their spears at her. "I'm Yang fucking Brawen! I'm gonna whack ya boys so hard that you'll regret fucking with my booze time!" Yang spurred heavy. The soldiers hold their positions and wait for their commander's orders. "Brawen Scum! You can just lay dead with the others! Men! Get ready to fire!"  
  
  
  
"...what men?" A dark voice spoke behind the commander, who was the very same hull fanus they fought last time. "Adam? The hell are you doing here? They're mine to beat!" Yang growled. "We can fight about this another time. Right now, I am simply acting on justice. Justice for my brothers and sisters who can't protect themselves." Adam notes, as his katana gets sheathed as Sun and Blake pop in. "You! You're the wanted terrorists! By the order of Atlas Law, Adam Taurus, You're under arrest! You will be put in a maximum facility for this-" the commander was cut by Sun simply knocking him out. "That guy talks too much. You sure like to hear them talk big brother." Sun huffed. "Brother. Sister. These won't be the only ones to come. There are more on the way." Adam notes. "Right!" Both Blake and Sun noted.  
  
Ilia walked up to see the commotion to find the five of them near the platoon. "Oh, gods! They're gonna try to- No no! Not again!" Ilia panicked while crouching down. Adam approaches her calmly and puts a hand out to reach for hers. "State your name sister," Adam asked. Ilia blushes a bit, not expecting this to happen. "U-um...Ilia." Ilia replied. "Ilia. A nice name. Please elaborate on the again." Adam asked. "You see...they kicked us out of our home...and chained up any stranglers," Ilia notes. "Great...these jackasses wanna finish what they started," Yang growled. "Figures much." Sun huffed. "What should we do?" Blake asked. "We are going to do our tasks, and that's to protect these people." Adam notes. "I can follow that. We may have our differences in the past, but I'm willing to put that behind, as long as we simply work together without any problems." Mercury states. "I am endeared by your trust in me, Toulípa, I however am wary of your partner's allegiance to her own self interests." Adam replied. "Oh I'll talk to you later. Right now I wanna lecture to these Atlas scum." Yang comments. "Fair enough." Adam agreed to them.  
  
  
  
"Um. I wanna help too..." Ruby interrupts from behind. "Ruby? Where's Qrow?" Mercury asked. "He's coming...hopefully." Ruby replied. "Look runt, why don't ya just stand aside? We got this." Yang notes. "I can't stand aside when they need us." Ruby states. Yang looks down at Ruby. "...just to let you know, I won't be giving you a hand. If you're down, than you're dead. Are we clear?" Yang finally spoke after approaching to stare her in the eyes. Ruby nods timidly. "Alright. You're in." Yang simply said relaxed and tapped her shoulder. Ruby shoots up in excitement. "Uhh...can she fight?" Blake asked. "Let's find out." Yang smirked. "This is going to turn south if she can't." Mercury notes. "It won't." Yang proclaimed.  
  
  
  
Midnight falls upon the village, as the candle lights show the platoon the way to the village. The mountain range was littered with rocks and boulders as far as the eye could see, sprouting from the ground as if they were flowers in the garden bed. The platoon, nervous as they were, are more on the guard after hearing the fate of the last commander who arrived here. "Arms up!" The female commander notes. She was send out by her older sister, who was too busy managing the company that fell due to the SDC'S downfall. Clearly inexperienced to the traps that fall before them. A soldier who strayed from the others to scout ahead would be the first to fall to one of the many traps, as his leg was wrapped around by rope and he was flung away. "They've boobytrapped the area! Eyes on edge!" The commander ordered, but the chaos ensued. Soldier started firing their dust bullets everywhere they saw movement. The movement caused in part by dummies that swayed around in the wind, and when hit would deflate into the sack of air that it was. This in turn, would give the group time to sneak up on small pockets of the platoon.  


Mercury handled his group formally head on. "Right over here guys!" Mercury spoke as he lands a side kick to one of the soldiers. The other four would point their arms at him, and fired into the air that Mercury previously occupied, as he weaved around and swayed his leg downward to trip the two in front. He later simply jumped on the top down and spin kicked the last two to unconsciousness. "Alright. Now think about what you done to be here." Mercury quipped.  
  
  
Yang tapped the big guys shoulders and gutted him with a low uppercut. "That's a shame. Guess that makes the rest of you just weeds I gotta pluck out." Yang snarled. The other five soldiers fired at Yang, which bounced off of her aura. "Keep spewing like that, and you won't even get to first base." Yang joked before chugging her remaining wine to later ignite into a fiery inferno upon them. The five soldiers engulfed in flames rolled around to put it out as they retreated. "Better luck next time ya dumbasses!" Yang spoke up.  
  
  
The fire that the five soldier got hit by distracted seven soldiers that Sun and Blake were in charge off. "Ready? Blake whispered. "Ya got it! Flash Bomb!" Sun blurs out as he flashes the seven with a powerful light from his semblance, blinding them. "Oh god! My eyes!!!" They shouted. Blake took them out with earth dust encasement, imprisoning them. "Alright! Up top!" Sun held his hand for a high five, to which Blake did softly.  
  
  
There were stranglers who saw the wreckage and tried to flee, but the ten of them meet up with Adam. "And where exactly do you plan to go to?" Adam spoke as the ten simply quivered down on their asses. "I'll assure you folk this, you won't keep much." Adam prepares his katana for his attack. "Kurai harabira ga tobichiru! (Dark petal splatter!)" Adam uses his aura to engulf the ten in a mental prison when he slashes near their heads, tormenting them with their past sins.  
  
  
The commander managed to run with seven of her soldiers into the village, where Ruby was there to stop. "...we don't have to do this. You can go back now and leave these people be?" Ruby notes. "These trespassers do not have any rights being on this soil! My family bought it fair and sqaure!" The commander barked. "Please. You already lost enough men. Go home." Ruby calmly spoke, though she was nervous to fight. "I can't go back there empty handed!" The commander creates a frost Beowulf to attack the huntress in training. Ruby uses her Cresent Rose to slice through it after firing herself head on. "...I won't hurt you, but they'll certainly will." Ruby said as the seven behind the commander were taken out by the group that came back to check on the village. Yang. Mercury, Adam, Blake, and Sun all looked down on the white haired commander. "...fine. Do as you wish! I, Weiss Schnee, know when I'm defeated." Weiss exclaimed. "This really was a shitshow you were running. Ya should've thought to bring a bigger platoon." Yang barked. "They were just merrymen. Nothing more." Weiss countered. "And you wonder why I despise humans. They don't even consider their own as equals." Adam scoffed. "Silence you bull! I'll have you arrest-" Weiss was cuffed by Sun who pulled it off without them knowing. "Uncuff me at once!" Weiss demanded. "Sorry, but this right here!" Sun wags the key in front of her, before simply swallowing it up in front of them all. "It's for keeps!" Sun giggled.  
  
  
"Ughhh..." Blake groaned in her head. "This is barbaric! Dirty and unreasonable! I will not be a slave to you monsters!" Weiss spat at them. "Ya won't be for long with that running mouth of yours!" Yang armed and pointed her gauntlets in the Schnee's chin. "Easy Yang. There's no need for anymore senseless battle." Qrow finally comes in. "And where have you been?" Mercury asked. "Cleaning up the other...volunteers." Qrow pointed to fifty down men. "Heh. Not too shabby fossil. Not to shabby." Yang noted.  
  
  
"Well...what do we do with her?" Mercury asked. "I simply say leave her in a jail cell. The Schnee is filthy enough as it is." Blake replied. "Wait! She said she can't go back to Atlas, and if she's locked up she'll simply just be forced to head home when they bail her out. They might even kill her." Ruby argued. "And how is that our problem?" Yang asked. "W-what if we all tag along and get the maiden stone with her?" Ruby asked. "Ya can't be fucking serious? I barely can handle the three of you, and ya want me to include four more? Are ya blind? Our supplies are low after this who soldier cleansing, and ya wanna strain it even more?!" Yang asked. "Look, I'm saying she's not a bad person. No one is." Ruby continues to argue for Weiss. "...I'm not so sure behind your reasoning, but I will agree with you on this one." Mercury acknowledged the idea of it. "What?" Yang asked. "Hmm...holding the Schnee close to us will be handy when we encounter more Atlasians, she can speak for us, like a puppet." Blake darkly agreed. "Well more the merrier I say!" Sun lightly agreed. "If this back fires on us, I will terminate her." Adam notes. "Heh. Even Adam agrees. What you say Yang? Room for more?" Qrow joked. "...hmmm...." Yang groaned softly.  
  
  
  
  
The next day, the group was gifted a small car with a trailer for their troubles. "Shootgun!" Sun barked. "No way Sunny! That's my seat!" Yang grumbled, as the two with their single minds target for the seat fight for the chair. "I'll keep an eye on our prisoner with Qrow. I'll have my hands full, so you manage Sun for me, okay?" Adam asked Blake. "Of course." Blake agreed. Blake was than pulled away from him by a timid Ilia. "S-so...is he? Well...is he single?" Ilia asked shyly. "Who? The silver-head, the blonde, the drunk, or Adam?" Blake asked. "Adam." Ilia whispered. "Sorry to say this, but he's already engaged. To justice." Blake notes as her older brother was indeed to focused on justice to be committed to anyone. Ilia admits defeat for now. "Okay.." Ilia whispered in defeat.  
  
  
Ruby hops in the back with Blake who was reading her book, and Sun who lost shotgun. Mercury somehow convinced the group he should drive, mainly cuz he was sober enough to after the party from last night. "Okay gang. Everyone in?" Mercury asked. "Ya sound like a old man Merc. Just hit the damn petal already." Yang spoke up. "Okay. Hang on." Mercury drives the car down the path to their next destination. Qrow and Weiss were single handedly making Adam's morning worse in the trailer, now the group driving onward to Mistral.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A white haired lady with blue dye pops pranced in front of the screen. She wears a leather outfit with a bandana tucked in her left hip
> 
> "Eeehhh! Big brother! They made it."
> 
> An onyx haired man walked in wearing a tight dark purple-leather outfit. He seems very lax for this strange situation 
> 
> "Yeah if you can let us take over, that be great. I'm already tired of you just narrating what we look like."
> 
> Well if you're so good at ending things off, than you should do it!
> 
> "I will!" The onyx haired man cries out to the vastness of space.
> 
> "Qing sorry for big brother being grumpy. He is very tired after we traveled here. Big brother and Qing are planning to help-"
> 
> "Ap ap ap! Not yet. The viewers don't need to know that!"
> 
> "But big brother! Qing hate holding secrets in!"
> 
> "Look, just keep to the script, okay?" The onyx haired boy belges out.
> 
> "Are you drinking again big brother? Jasmine doesn't like you doing it during missions."
> 
> "Ahh whatever. She's not here anyways, and this helps me do our job. A-any way, we're getting off track, Uhhhh...fucking...the creator Thanks you for reading up with their shenanigans and what not...ummm...expect a one shot explaining who the two of us are...and I think you can end if off Qing."
> 
> "Spike and Qing love you guys very much! Thansk for reading!"
> 
> "Hey! They don't need to know my name!"
> 
> "But big brother-"
> 
> "No buts. Now c'mon Qing. We gotta get ourselves a car and what not."
> 
> "But neither of us can drive."
> 
> "I can."
> 
> "You're drunk."
> 
> "I'm always drunk when I drive!"
> 
> The author wants to advise you don't do this is real life. Fictional characters can have a chance to rise from the dead, but you only get one life. Drink and drive responsibly 
> 
> "Well screw ya too! C'mon! Let's go!" Spike issues Qing to follow him to a car
> 
> "Bye bye!" Qing waves bye to you and heads with her older brother.


	11. The Waves of the Past collide to the Future: To Bring in Tears and make Sunflowers Special

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The status quo might shake as you know it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you haven't got the chance to check the one shot that's coming soon (Saturday), than you may not be ready for the next part of this two parter(Monday). Also I think I may expand my story, simply cuz 18 chapters may not be enough for my story. I plan to give more characters more development and the plot might be getting more bizarre. Hope you're in for the upcoming zaniness!! Bwahah

The group of travelers find themselves in a resting stop. Yang looks to her left to see the forest nearby. Filled with trees and local plant life, it sways softly due to the wind. The sun dims lower and lower as time passed, the day of driving coming to a stop so they could rest easy while driving in the night. Everyone agreed a nap would do best for them all, yet some rather stay up than fall alseep.  
  
  
"Like I'm going to rest easy in bonds! If you would take them off, I might get some good night's rest." Weiss protested her encapture for the ten-thousandth time. "Oh C'mon! It's not so bad! I promise to get them to take the chains off if you sleep." Ruby said. "I will do no such thing here." Weiss snarled. "Just sleep! It'll get you in a good mood." Ruby notes. "No." Weiss spoke up. "Do it." Ruby whined. The two bickered while Adam was in the background. "Just shut up. Shut up. Shut up. For the love of Oum! Shut up! Please shut up!" Adam cried off while Weiss and Ruby continued to blabber their mouths at each other.  
  
  
Yang huffs out heavy. "Well, Lady Brawen, you wanna sleep?" Mercury stepped out. "Hm? Oh yeah, I guess so Merc. I'll be there." Yang replied as the two head back into the car. Both sat into the car while Qrow snores in the back. "Hey Mercury...ya know what you gonna do when we're done?" Yang asked. "Hm...well...I'm not exactly sure. I guess after my village is secure, I'll be a wanderer." Mercury notes. "You serious? You're gonna leave them behind?" Yang asked. "Well...I have nothing really tying me there...and my mom always said when I grew up I was free to do what I wanted." Mercury replied. "Tch. Ya believe all she told you was the truth, and you never once questioned her?" Yang was a bit angry at him. "Uh...I'm not sure why are you angry Lady Brawen. I'm simply admitting I got nothing to lose." Mercury states. "Hnnn...whatever. Just get some rest." Yang decided not to push it futhur. She was developing a fear she think was coming true, as Mercury's life wasn't really connected to anyone, less her. Mercury would close his eyes, drifting to something vivid in his life.  
  
  
  
A soldier was simply begging for his life. The man was in the uniform of a Vacuo Platoon foot soldier. He was speaking to his father in a foreign language, but Mercury knew what he was saying simply by his expression and position in the situation. The man was begging for his life, holding a picture of himself with a fanus woman and their children. The man standing before him in a fur coat and leather uniform of the Black Clansman simply ripped the photo in half in front of the soldier's eyes and tossed it to the mud before squashing it under his boot. The man was sobbing while trying to get his photo, which Marcus kicked him down and away from it, now seeped in the tar of the pits of battle. The tar pits of Vacuo was the first battlefield that Mercury was in, and his first battle was indeed bloody. "Mercury! Ya see that fucking Vacuoan?" Marcus ordered while pointing his revolver at him. The soldier gets on his knees and was ready to run, but Marcus shoot both his legs. A sick fetish of Marcus in battle was to get rid of the legs. Something Mercury knew and could relate with the pain of the soldier as he grovel in the dirt. "N-no..." Mercury replied. "I didn't fucking asked you. I order you to shoot him in the back of his skull." Marcus said, tossing him the revolver. Mercury catches it in his shaking hands. "N-no-" Mercury was punched in the gut by Marcus. "Snap out of that kiddy shit and act like a man. In war there are sides. The winners and the losers. Each side fighting for that fucking title. It's you and them Mercury! It's simple fucking math! You take him out, or he takes you out!" Marcus assaulted to him. Mercury could see the sobbing man praying now. "Dad....I don't want to do this...please.." Mercury was tearing up. Marcus than wrapped his whole arm around Mercury's neck to give him an idea of the situation. "It's you or him! Choose!!" Marcus yelled very hostile at his son. Mercury was breaking down under the pressure. "Me! Pluck me than! Ma's waiting anyways!" Mercury sobbed. Marcus hit him with the back of the revolver to the ground, than picked him up and forced the revolver in his hand. "Okay...Okay. I see you're too much of a pussy to actually take any action, so we're gonna do something special. Together boy. We. And you! Put lead into his fucking chrome." Marcus chucked as he aimed the pistol at the man for Mercury. Mercury's finger was off the trigger, and Marcus only had to put it in it. Mercury's finger twitched enough to pull the trigger, taking the man out. "There. No fuss. No wuss." Marcus laughs. Mercury continues to sob heavy, puking out after the scene he caused. Marcus wasn't finished with him, as he got him up. "War's not over boy. We gotta win Mercury! You! Or them! Pick a side!" Marcus said before shoving him to the blood soaked tar and mud.  
  
  
The memory fades away as the next one flashes in, Mercury would stand over a small ledge to see the corpses his family left behind. "Not bad runt." His aunt ruffled his hair while cooing him. "Is he deaf or something?" His very large uncle asked, hogging in some scraps from the food that the soldiers had. "Naw...just numb..." Mercury's more slothful uncle notes. "Ya mean retarded?" His shorter aunt asked. "Well...he must be! He can't seem to admire our good work." Mercury's more proud uncle notes. "Enough! Leave him be!" One uncle steps in as the others backed away to let Marcus pass in. Marcus glares into his son's eyes, which glared back with the same green haze his father had. "Hmmm...he's getting there. We may need to get more done if he's gonna fully be one of us." Marcus notes. "Well than, what are we waiting for?" The proud uncle cackles. "Ease up Melvin. We need rest." Mormen said. "You always slack off Morman." Mopo notes. "And you keep eating our food Mopo!" Melissa notes. "Easy there sis, you may develop another wrinkle! Ohohoho!" Maria notes. "Shut it Maria! We all just are bored beyond our fucking skull!" Maurice growls. "Enough!" Marcus shouts at his younger siblings. "Do know by the time this war is over, my son, will be continuing our games for us, making us more money than we 7 combine would make." Marcus exclaimed. "Always money with you... " Mormen yawned. "Tonight! We fight! For the title of the Strongest clan!" Maurice roared. The other six joined their brother, while Mercury simply stood still as his memory distorts them all as demons that plague his life.  
  
  
  
  
Mercury shoots up from the nightmare in a cold sweat. "So...another one of them dreams...back from the war?" Qrow asked. "...how do you-" Mercury asked before Qrow put a finger over his mouth and pointed at Yang who was asleep, signaling them to go outside. The two stepped out to talk futhur. "You know...blood got a certain smell to it. It stains the soul with the wreck inducing odor that scares people. Yang must've not picked that up. Even if she did it herself." Qrow said. "She did it in a ritualistic battle. It was self defense." Mercury defended. "Why in her defense so quickly?" Qrow asked. "I have grown accustom to her, and she seems to not have that drive to kill. Simply because she's scared to. I know what it is like. I just wished I stuck to it when I was out." Mercury admits. "...Mercury-" Qrow was cut by Mercury saying "Don't say that name!" Qrow takes a sip of his flask. "...why not?" Qrow asked. "No one needs to hear that name! That name holds the stench of a clan hellbent of killing for their sick inducing vices they grown addicted to. All seven had their own vice they couldn't ignore, and instead of getting help they simply just indulged to it! I will not be associated with that cursed group of monsters!" Mercury shouts. "...so why does Yang call you that?" Qrow asked. Mercury was stunned by that question. "There's a reason why a name is a name. It's to show respect to people. Acknowledged them as human beings. You went by Hermes for so long because that name of yours, it was dehumanizing when your family used it. Yet, here comes my niece I haven't met in years mind you, using that very name to speak and address you. You somehow only remind her of the name you gave yourself, yet she keeps using your name, to the point you stop really caring that she uses it. You give her the power to use that name, to say your someone she knows. Someone she can speak with. A human. Now lemme ask again, why not?" Qrow lectured. Mercury swallows his words a bit before breathing again. "...I...I don't know..." Mercury admits. "Hm...find out yourself than. It was a good chat, Mercury." Qrow got away with saying that name, as Mercury's mind was in deep thought.  
  
  
  
The day continues and the group and the group drives into a village near Haven. "We're almost there. Only about four hours now." Mercury said. Yang was quiet. "...Yang?" Mercury asked. "Hm?" Yang asked. "...about yesterday...I wanted to let you know, that I don't know what I see myself actually doing after my village is safe." Mercury admits. "....stay with mine." Yang spoke up after a bit. Mercury looks at her a bit while stopping the car, seeing her hold a smile with lilac eyes looking at him as a person. "You're welcome to stay...if you want..." Yang admits. "...I w-" The two would than see a group of police chasing a man down. "I AM THE BUTCHER! YOU WILL NEVER CATCH ME! BWAHAHAHAH!" The man shouts. "The hell? They better catch that guy, right Mer-" Yang cuts himself seeing Mercury holding a expression she never saw him have. Actual anger. Mercury inhaled and exhaled heavy, stepping out of the car. "Mercury? Where are you going?" Yang asked. "I'll give them a helping hand. Are you blind of something? I'm a hero, remember?" Mercury glared down, clearly bitter about what the guy shout out. "Mercury...please call down. This isn't y-" Yang was cut by Mercury shouting "I'm MERCURY BLACK DAMNIT! WHO THE FUCK YOY THINK I AM?!" Mercury snarled. This clearly stuns her, before Yang sees him run to catch up to them. "Yang? What's going on? Is Hermes okay?" Ruby asked after stepping out. "I-I don't know..." Yang admits.  
  
  
  
Two figures looks down at the scene, before moving in the shadows, following Mercury. Mercury finds himself at the warehouse of the village, looking around the bodies on the ground. The officers slaughter Hey the mad man. This triggers Mercury back into the tar pits. Mercury would look around for the man, and finds him. "Who are you to dare the Butcher?!" The man shouted at him. "I don't care for such a title. It wrecks of war sins, but I can tell you aren't the damn butcher." Mercury states. "Huh? Who the hell are you to say that?!" The butcherman asked. Mercury simply took off his track jacket to be in his pink shirt, than pulled out a bandana from the jacket he dropped. It had the winged boot emblem that only the real Butcher would actually have. The butcherman looks in terror as Mercury puts the bandana on as a head band. "Because you sir, are unfortunate enough to meet him." Mercury glares the man down with a green glint.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope the wait for this wasn't much. I hope to rework my schedule. Chapters will be released either once a weekday and definitely a Saturday. Till we meet again!


	12. The Waves of the Past collide to the Future: To Bring in Tears and make Sunflowers Special (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now as the past crashes down upon the travelers, it seems like hope for the future rises to give them a hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this wasn't to much of a wait. I had to focus on the one shot affiliated with this story. Let's hope this was worth the wait.

"You....you're the Butcher?! Psychopompos?!" The man exclaimed. "Indeed I am. I am part of the Butcher clan, and your proclamation of such a creed disgusts me. As my sole responsibility as Pyschopompos, I, Mercury Black, will accompany your travel to the underworld." Mercury states coldly, eyes still glowing green. The butcherman couldn't help but laugh. "THIS IS INCREDIBLE! I FINALLY GET TO MEET MY HERO!" The butcherman proclaimed. "If you are referring to my war crimes as any form of justice, than you are really are a sick man." Mercury glares the man down. He would walk towards the man ready to pounce. "W-WAIT! I ALWAYS WANTED TO SEE YOU USE YOUR TRADEMARK WEAPON! Please! Allow me to fetch it." The butcherman proclaimed. "Very well. I will allow you to choose how you will die." Mercury scowled. The man went to fetch a caduceles and tossed it to him. The staff wrapped by bronze twin snakes, one painted black while the other was painted gold. Mercury would swing around the caduceles to get used to his prize weapon again. After displaying his deadly usage with a staff that wasn't made to be used as a weapon, the Butcherman claps with glee. "You can make a feather into a bullet! You are truly an artist with murder!" The butcherman proclaimed. "Enough! I will not let you speak of such crimes with a twisted admiration again! I'll end you as soon as you wish, but be warned I will do it not to please your fantasies, but to seal away such crimes away from history's eyes once and for all!" Mercury proclaims angry.  
  
  
  
Yang and the others look around for Mercury. The group would be unable to track Mercury. "How did it come to this?" Adam asked. "I dunno! Some guy just shouted bloody murder, and it must've set him off! Lemme think damnit!" Yang spoke angrily due to the situation. "Yang...we can't find him if we're too worked up about it." Ruby notes. "That's fucking stupid! I'll find him alright! And when I do, Imma beat into him some common sense!" Yang shouts. "Easy there Yang. We're all concern for your boyfriend. But we need to get some clues on who the stranger was, than we can find him." Qrow proposed. "...he's not my boyfriend." Yang sternly spoke. "That's a big lie and we all know it." Blake notes. "Shut it Neko! Just- GAH! You're right. We need to find out about who the bastard shouting those cries is, than locate the guy." Yang agreed. "What we're waiting for?" Sun asked. "Access to the police station's records. Some maps of Argus. A better idea of what we're doing right now." Weiss replied. "Can't believe I'm going to say this...but the Schnee is correct. If we're going to get an idea of who the stranger is, we'll need access to the files of the criminals who run a muck here." Adam agreed. "Well...what are we waiting for! Let's go to the station!" Ruby speaks euthiastically. "Oh yeah. Let a group of wanted men and women just barge in the station and ask the police for our help." Yang grumbled. "You don't all need to go there. Just two of us." Weiss proposed. "Like who?" Sun asked.  
  
  
"Hello Ms.Schnee. It's nice to see you here in Argus. How may we help you and your..." the desk lady inquired towards Weiss and Ruby. "My trusty squire and I need access to your records in order to futhur aid the ever ending battle for justice. We won't take long." Weiss replied. "Alright. Right this way." The lady leads them to the the record room, where the two were going to find the butcherman file.  
  
  
Yang couldn't wait for long, already ticking like a time bomb. "You need to take it easy." Blake notes. "You take it easy!" Yang notes. "Harsh." Blake comments. "...sorry...this is just the first time in a while that I felt like this...like someone just snatch a big piece of flesh from my chest." Yang said and grits her teeth at the end of it. "That's...not abnormal if you're thinking of it as such...people get hurt by people. I know that better than most...especially on the end delivering the hurt..." Blake notes sadly. "Yeah? The hell does that mean?" Yang asked. "...well...I guess it was when I left my mom and dad..." Blake confessed. Yang snaps back at her with a expressionpainting her shock very vividly. "I...I wanted for the humans to stop treating us like second class...my parents were doing their best...but I felt it wasn't doing much...I regret just leaving them...that I do...but, that's also when I met the two knuckleheads." Blake notes holding a sad smile. Yang stays silent for a bit, letting her continue. "You know...it's not easy to get over hurt...especially when you cause it...all you need to do is give that pain the attention it needs...tend to it...and have a hand when it gets out of hand..." Blake explained. "....maybe." Yang couldn't help herself but to agree. The group sees Ruby and Weiss come back with flat expression, or at least attempted a flat expression. Some anxiety and worry were expressed.  
  
  
"Anything?" Sun asked. "No." Ruby notes. "Apperantly someone else with Schnee access got to it before us. The question is who..." Weiss notes. "This is ridiculous. We're postponing our efforts for the maiden stone over one guy. Can't it get any worse?" Qrow mused. "Hey there." Another stranger said behind him.  
  
  
The group armed themselves towards the two strangers. "Had to open your big mouth, did ya fossil?" Yang spoke tempered highly. "Easy there. We're on your side." The stranger remarked. The group looked confuse, till the second stranger skipped to their direction with the file. "Is that?" Ruby asked. "Yeah. Your guy screaming bloody murder is some wannabe name Hefner Arkus. A asylum inmate who escaped to run a muck." The stranger smirked. "That doesn't explain how you got access to it before an actual Schnee got to it." Weiss notes. "Let's say we're connected in more ways than one. So to speak." The stranger takes off his hood, followed by the second stranger. An obsidian-haired man is revealed first. A white-hair with blue dips tied in a ponytail was the second stranger, as the young woman revealed herself with her comrade. "And this is suppose to do anything?" Yang asked. "Not really. But you can call me Spike. This is Qing. My sister." Spike introduced the two of them for the group. Qing leaps towards Yang and holds her in a hug with a childish smile. "Easy there runt!" Yang attempts to hold her back. "She's a big fan of hugs." Spike remarked. "Good to know." Yang was being squeezed. Qing puts her down and went to hug the others. "We're wasting time with introductions!" Adam remarked while being squeezed. "There's no time better for a hug than the present." Sun said as he got a hug as well.   
  
  
Yang remarked the same fuzzy feeling she got from Qing is similar to Mercury in the hug she gave her. She shakes it off, noting it's not important at the moment. "Well than, now we know who it is. Now we just need to find him." Blake said. "No problem. We just found the two a while ago." Spike said. "And you two decided to leave him there?! Why?!" Yang asked. "They looked busy. Besides it's not our business to step in." Spike explained. "Cut the shit! Now tell me, Where's Mercury?!" Yang asked while grabbing his leather trench jacket. "Easy now. If ya want some answers, you gotta play nice." Spike notes. "Grr..." Yang grits her teeth, to which Qing stepped in. "Qing can tell you where he is." Qing notes. "Yeah. Speak." Yang ordered. Qing was a bit nervous around her. "Qing saw him in docks with big brother. He looked really mad..." Qing explained. "So you're siblings?" Ruby asked. "Yeah...the handful she is, but she's my handful." Spike notes. Qing puffs back a "Hmph!" at Spike. "Thanks kid. Let's go!" Yang was quick to run towards the dock. "Hey! Wait up!" Qrow called out. The group all now follow behind her. "Damn it Merc! What's with you?!" Yang thinks in her head.  
  
  
  
  
At the docks, the two use the caduceles as their weapons in their brawl. Mercury mixed his staff usage with his fighting style for a deadly unorthodox version of the Black Clan's Muay Thai. The Butcherman continues to mimick Mercury's movements to counter him. The two continued to block and kick at each other till both had to back off due to the near lethal strikes they both attempted at each other. Mercury and the Butcherman look at each other eye-to-eye. "Flattery of such a mortal style will not earn me your respect." Mercury snarled. "Oh on the contrary liege, I find it to be a great display of my affection for you. The real you." The Butcherman states. "How so?" Mercury asked while preparing himself. "White doesn't suit suck a dark man. I had a hard time believing you when you stepped it. It was like some low rank hunter just walked into my domain. But than you blessed me by revealing all of your godly glory. Hehehe! It's truly a honor to be in the presence of your greatness." The Butcherman proclaimed. "Oh work the shaft!" Mercury quipped. "Y-yes Liege?" The Butcherman asked perplexed. "Oh...I apologize. It's just something I would say when SOMEONE IS SUCKING MY DICK. Now letting you do so is also my mistake. You seem to think I am the same man five years ago. I'll let you know now, Butcherman, than I intend to put all of this behind me. To which I would than proceed to laugh. Loudly. As I get to burn all of this away!" Mercury exclaimed. "Now liege. You should know better than you can't do that. I can still smell it. The blood shredded onto your soul. It's still in you Psychopompos! Allow yourself to be free from such trivial things as Justice or Peace! And be what you are! A man slayer till the end!" The Butcherman proclaimed. "....you know...I get the idea that you're goating me, but you're right." Mercury confessed. The butcherman smiles.  
  
  
  
Yang makes it to the docks first before triggering a trap. The trap would launch a harpoon at her. She quickly ducks from it, barely missing it by a hair. "Okay! How the hell does someone have the time?!" Yang notes. She than sees Mercury's track jacket. "Mercury..." Yang notes as she ran in.   
  
  
When she got in, she saw the two fight in a bloodbath. The two spilling each other blood with each of their caduceles. The wings of the caduceles stained with the very blood both are drenched in. The Butcherman smirks at his idol. "These tools. They're truly a wonder! They suppress the aura of one's self and truly allows you to fight on the edge. The very feature made to give people a way to hid themselves from Grimm is also a lethal price to pay for the user." The Butcherman proclaimed. "I'm well aware of my weapon's abilities. You have no right to lecture me!" Mercury shouts as he swings his caduceles at the Butcherman. The butcherman moves away from the swinging stick and finds himself in the corner. "Got you know you ba-" Mercury than sees the Butcherman fizzle out and fizzle back behind him. "What the? Get back here!!" Mercury shouts as he chases down the Butcherman. "Mercury stop!" Yang shouts as she runs down to stop him, but not only did her cries go to dead ears, he didn't even acknowledge her physical presence in front of him, jumping over her as if she was another crate. "Wait!" Yang went running again.  
  
  
"Well well well! Looks like Pyschopompos got him a Aphrodite. A true beauty!" The Butcherman proclaimed. "Ignore her! You're dealing with me! You got that!" Mercury roared out. "Of course!" The Butcherman agreed as they clashed again. Yang would try again, but a trap was set, snatching her in a net. "Da faq?!" Yang cried out. Two other butcher men would step out. "Oh Oum there's more of you." Yang notes. "Our Pyschopompos will come to us! You are not to interfere!" The big Butcherman notes. "It is what is meant to be!" The petite butcher man proclaims. "NOTHING IS SET IN STONE YOU ASSES! WHEN I GET OUT, I'LL BREAK YOUR LEGS." Yang roared. "A feisty one indeed. Aphrodite got claws." The big butcher man spoke. Before anything else happened, Qing pops through the metal door, holding a large smile while shouting "BANZAI!" Spike was quick to follow. "Hm. Seems like we managed to make it." Spike notes. "You two?! Where are the others?!" Yang asked. "Following the map with the van. You guys did leave the van at the other side of town." Spike notes.  
  
  
"Alright. Get me down would ya?" Yang asked. "Not yet. We have to deal with these two." Spike notes. The two would face off with the butchermen. "How dare you strike at a butcherman?!" The petite butcherman snarled. "Oh we dare alright. Seems like you three are gonna make it difficult. Fine by me." Spike's eyes would spark from his obsidian to hazel as his semblance burned in a hazel glow. His hair spiked up as if the sun shined onto obsidian itself. Spike would than charge forward and throw palm strikes at his opponent.   
  
Qing would be left with the bugger butcherman. "Am I to fight such a smaller figure? Can't believe the other got a better prey than I!" The large butcherman proclaimed. "Qing like them big! The bigger they are, the harder they fall!" Qing states gleefully. The larger figure pulls out his chain blade and revved it up to swing at Qing, who didn't expect it. The butcherman chips her completely in half. "No!" Yang shouts out, feeling something horrid when seeing her chop in half. Qing plops down, not moving for a moment. "Hah! Easy!" The butcherman states. Than Qing stopped playing dead, her eyes open wide and her body starting to spew out a metallic liquid. The two liquid pools from both ends emerged into one, reforming her two halves back into one. "Heheheh! Qing felt ticklish! Indeed Qing did!" Qing admits, as he smile was still present even when nearly dead a second ago. "What the?!" The large butcherman was shocked. "Qing gonna hit you now! Qing gonna make you pay!" Qing proclaimed, as her arms would than morph into metallic claws. Yang held a shocked expression. "The hell?! First the black haired is going super saiyan! And the other is the T-1000!? What is going on!?" Yang thinks to herself. Qing would sway her body in a movement similar to water, moving her hands in wave motions. These movements would in turn, move her limbs with killer intend. Qing's Tai Chi would be in action as she puts down the bug guy with her flowing strikes hitting as hard as a wave.   
  
  
  
Spike dodges his opponents flurry of knives throwing at him. "Heh. Like that's actually gonna hit me." Spike recalled an odd sense of deja by when looking back at all that missed him. The petite butcherman than pulls out his weapon. A staff with a dust launcher. "Oh? We playing with the big guns? I'll go along with this." Spike than pulls out two gauntlets painted silver. "Alright Flutter and Stinger. Don't fail me now." Spike notes. The petite butcherman fires his shots at Spike, to which he deflects with the gauntlets. The Gauntlets absorb the kinetic energy to charge them enough to fire his round of dust. "If you fight fire with fire, you're only going to get scorched." Spike quipped before firing his fire dust dead into the petite butcherman's stomach. "Alright. Qing. Get her down." Spike speaks. "Right!" Qing chirped.  
  
  
Qing morphs her left hand into a scythe blade, to which she cut the net down. Yang plops down hard onto the ground. "Maybe try not making her fall so hard." Spike notes, to which Qing sticks her tongue at her, clearly ticked off by his remark. "Oh-kay! Mind explaining what the hell are you two!?" Yang asked. "Well I guess my semblance does resemble a bit of the super saiyan transformation in Dragon Ball, at least that is what my aunt remarked when first getting a good look at it." Spike notes. "Qing can flow, Qing can crash, Qing can be fast, Qing can be slow, Qing can smash baddies in a flash!" Qing explained cheerfully. "Uh-huh...yeah." Yang was taking it in, than remembered Mercury. "Where is he?!" Yang asked. Spike and Qing than point up.  
  
  
Mercury held the Butcherman by his collar to the ledge. "Lemme ask you before I let you down, Why dare mimick such atrocities in a time when humans have to deal with Grimm during a time of struggle for peace?!" Mercury asked sternly. "Why...for man to win, to really win, they must be the very thing they fear!" The Butcherman cackles before Yang punches him out of his hands. "Mercury stop this shit! Now!" Yang snarled with red eyes. Mercury glares her down with the green glow in his eyes completely taking over his eye color. Yang temper lowered down to dim the red in her eyes back to purple. Mercury looks at her coldly, than simply said "Why?"  
  
  
"...This isn't you...I know it..." Yang explained. "Yeah...tell that to him...to the others who wanted to be me! Heh, it was so easy to pretend till this shit happened! These actual heathens tried to bring war to a peaceful city for what? Just so they can be what I was years ago! That's why! If you don't like what I am, than you can take it with all the 13,366 souls I took during the Vacuoan W-" Mercury was cut by Yang throwing a hook at him in desperation to make him shut up. Mercury cracks his jaw back to place and glares at her. "Okay. I'll let that slide. I'll even give ya one more. Ya better make it count." Mercury states.  
  
  
Yang couldn't really think of throwing another hook at him. She felt like Mercury was slipping more and more away from her, despite the fact he was standing right in front of him. "Make it count...right?" Yang asked. Mercury scoffed as he nodded. "Make it knock the daylights. If ya can." Mercury challenged her. Yang felt nervous for what she was about to do. It was stupid, but it was all she thought would get him out of it. Something to knock the daylights as he put it. Yang grabs him by the hair and tugs him into a kiss.  
  
  
Spike and Qing both started shocked. None more was suprised than Mercury, as his eyes were literally snapped back from the green haze he was trapped to his steel gray. When Yang pulled out from the kiss, Mercury was back to normal. "...Lady Brawen? What? Where?" Yang cuts him again with a gut punch. "Ow! Why did you do that?!" Mercury asked."That's for leaving me in the middle of the damn street!" Yang growled. Than she pulled him into a hug. "...this is for coming back..." Yang notes. "Come back?! Where was I-" Mercury looks around the warehouse and sees the three unconscious bodies and the other two people who accompanied Yang. "Uh...who are they?" Mercury asked. "My name's Spike." Spike offered a hand. Mercury takes it in a handshake, and Qing barged in to get her own handshake. "Qing is Qing!" Qing chirped happily.   
  
  
  
  
After the commotion got reported to the authorities, Mercury was rinsed with a firehose that Yang borrowed to wipe the blood. "Aah! Ahh! So cold!!" Mercury helped as the pressures water hit him. "Heheh." Yang snickered. "I don't know if this is how they show affection or how they torture each other." Sun notes. "Both." Adma and Blake note back. "Well you two, thanks for the help." Qrow states. "No problem Brawen." Spike said. "We do have more room if you wanna join. Not enough beds, we all have to share." Ruby notes. Spike immediately said "I'm good."   
  
"Qing wanna join them, big brother!" Qing spoke. "Absolutely not in that thing. We can however follow your journey in our own way. We'll keep you guys on a tab." Spike said. "Alright. Let's hope you don't come to the rescue everytime." Qrow notes. "You guys might make a habit with that." Spike admits. The two rogue helpers leave the group be. "See ya!" Spike said. Qing went to hug the group again, even getting drenched in the cold water Mercury was in when she hugged him. She did quickly shake it off before following her brother shortly, spraying some water on him.  
  
  
  
"What a good duo they are." Mercury admits. "Yeah you're not off the hook that easily. Talk." Qrow states. "I guess you deserve to know..."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Pyschopompos meant that? I thought it was something grandeous and vague?!" Weiss notes. "Pyschopompos...I also thought it was a war story told by Madam Brawen." Adam admits. "No...we were real. I was given that title by my family unit...and made my name infamous in the battle..." Mercury comments. "Well.. you don't look like a war mongrel." Yang spoke up. "I'm no longer want to. I didn't want it to come back, but I guess the past just haunts you." Mercury sheepishly spoke. "Hey...we know you were doing the best...and you weren't really doing all that because you enjoyed it...war calls for hasty action." Blake notes. "...right." Mercury takes the comment.  
  
  
  
The night falls and all Mercury could do is watch the sky above him. Yang scothes in by his side. "...did you remember anything that happened? At the warehouse?" Yang asked. "My memory is fuzzy...so no. It was all like a dream. A horrid one at that." Mercury said. "Hey...remember what you said about closets?" Yang asked. "...yeah...I do." Mercury replied. "You said you would help me clean it out. Help me tuck the bad things out of sight. I'm willing to do the same for ya." Yang admits. Mercury looks at her looking at the sky, taking her words deep in his mind. "I should be saying this to you...not the other way around. I should've been strong enough not to let the man bother me...yet...I selfishly indulged in my own madness...I'm sorry." Mercury speaks up. "Naw...you don't have to apologize for shit." Yang states. Mercury than notes how she was leaning to him. "Everyone has their baggage. Imma do you a solid and help ya with yours. As long as ya do me one thing in return." Yang proposed. "Yes? What is it?" Mercury asked. "When this is all done...could you come with me back home?" Yang asked. Mercury would recall her saying the same thing.   
  
  
"Yang...of course. You're willing to help me, so I'll be by your side. To the end." Mercury decreed. Yang tried to hold her gigggles, but a a bit did slip. "S-sorry...I'm just...that's great to hear!" Yang had some tears falling down. Her worries of him leaving her were fading away. Mercury held her face to wipe them away. "Hey Yang...if my memory serves me right...did you ever kissed me?" Mercury asked. Yang blushes in his hold and looked away. "O-Oum you're going insane!" Yang speaks quickly. "Well...if that's the case..." Mercury would turn her to face him. "Mind if I do something crazy? Just this once?" Mercury asked. Yang would look into his eyes, now being the same ones she recalled being somewhat pleasant. She would gulp down some nerves. "Y-yeah...just don't keep me waiting." Yang replied. "It won't be too long..." Mercury replied, both leaning to each other as they share a long kiss.  
  
  
  
"Are we really suppose to be watching?" Sun whispered. "Shush! Lemme write in peace!" Blake whispered back, writing this event for a literature piece she would be making. "Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! They did it!" Ruby squealed quietly. "Ugh! This is pugnant." Weiss complained to herself. "Yeah...we should be sleeping." Adam notes quietly to the group. "Try to sleep in a bed that's cramming with small fry." Qrow notes as they were all on his bed, as it did had the window that looked upon the two.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"....till we meet again...Pyschopompos..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now we are done with the first half. There's still lots to do and a whole different type of chaos ready to be unleashed.
> 
> If you want you can leave a comment or your kudos. It does encourage me alongside with someone coming by to check this story. Take care. Stay safe! 
> 
> Ps:  
> To celebrate releasing my first and longest story one-shot, I drew this:
> 
> One shot:  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/27721049
> 
> Drawings:  
> https://scorchedbiscuit.tumblr.com/post/636166855188496384/some-gng-babies


	13. The Road Trip ends: Welcome to Haven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After all of the shenanigans, they made it to Haven. What can we expect from our group of heroes and from the rouge duo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woobam! Back at it again with a new chapter. Not sure if I can cover all the warnings, but I feel like I should try:
> 
> -references or different types of wars
> 
> -some dark shit bout a be mentioned
> 
> Keep in mind you can expect me to have both uplifting and dark themes mixed in a cocktail, so you can't say I didn't warn you.

"Stop!"

  
  
"You can't make me!"

  
  
"Don't do it!"  
  
  
"I'm going to, and there's nothing you can do to stop me!"  
  


  
"No!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Weiss takes a bite and more from Ruby's batch of cookies, munching on it. "Yang!!! Weiss stole a cookie again!" Ruby whined. "Can it! I'm on the scroll!" Yang barked. The group would all try to contain the Schnee's bratty shenanigans, to little success. "She's too dangerous to keep alive" Adam states. "Like you can lay a finger on me!" Weiss notes. "Oh I'm gonna! And when I do, you're gonna get it!" Adam snapped, though he missed her by a long shot. Weiss sticks her tongue out and was running away from them. "Get back here right now!" Adam snarled, chasing her down. The group were now chasing Weiss around.  
  
  
"Ughhh...my head..." Yang groaned feeling a spring headache. "Yo! Are you doing alright? You don't seem to be in the best mood sis. What's wrong?" Vernal asked over the phone. "This hunt for the maiden stone just got complicated. Turns out that I attract knuckleheads like their moths to a fire." Yang explained. "Well, are you planning to recruit them over to our side?" Vernal asked. "Fat chance. Three of them are in the White Fang. One's a Schnee. Another is our clumsy half sister. And the old fossil is not likely to come back anytime soon." Yang notes. "We have another sister? Is she older? Younger?! Oh god I can't have two older sisters!" Vernal comments on the sister part. "Naw. She's more of a runt than you are." Yang notes. "Hey! I'm not a runt!" Vernal snapped. "Yeah yeah. Give me the gist of how you're running the Brawen tribe to the dirt." Yang asked. "For your information, I'm doing a better job than you are! The tribe is going well. We got some new toys from another village we hit. They had some expiremental dust, meaning we can hit harder next time." Vernal reported. "Alright. You ain't going out with him, are you?" Yang asked. "Yang I'm a grown ass woman now! I go with whoever and whatever I want. It's not my fault the two of you didn't get to popping a question." Vernal notes. "You know damn well marriage is overrated. Why even tease him of such an idea?" Yang asked. "Dunno. It'll be nice to have a big rock on the finger to sock 'em!" Vernal quipped. "Of course you would...just don't get hurt flying so high in space. I won't be there to catch your fall." Yang said a bit worried. "Don't worry sis! If anything, I should say the same to you! Keep twinkletoes on his toes! Bye!" Vernal advised before hanging up. Yang puts her scroll away in her jacket, huffing a sigh. "She's gonna burn it down. I just know it..." Yang mummered.  
  
  
Weiss and Ruby were now ruffhousing on the ground. "Oi! We gotta get going! Haven isn't gonna come towards us! We got another 5 hours down the road! Get your asses in the van! Now!" Yang ordered. Ruby and Weiss stopped ruff housing and would look away from each other. "Tell her that! Your sister has no control what so ever!" Weiss notes. "Y-YoU! You took my! Cookies!" Ruby protested. "You were hogging all the food! I need to eat soemthing!" Weiss barked. "Well you could've just asked!" Ruby barked back. "Enough! Both are you gonna sit in the back!" Yang orders as she dragged the both of them to the back of the van. "Unhand us you gorrillaAAH!" Weiss was tossed in the back with Ruby. Yang shuts the door on the both of them.  
  
  
"You should be a bit nicer to them. You are capable of such." Mercury spoke sheepishly. "Zip it. These two need to get along, and if I gotta move Heaven and earth to make em stop bickering, than I'll do so!" Yang snapped. "I-I think you might wanna, I dunno, go a bit more slow. You can't make them friends overnight." Mercury said. "Put a 50 on it." Yang betted. "Well I am certainly not a gambling ma-" Mercury was cut by Qrow putting a 50 on it. "Quickest 100 lien I ever made." Qrow snickered to himself as he left. Yang would put a 50 on it as well, now determined to make them best friends.  
  
  
  
"This is going to be chaotic..." Blake notes. "Indeed." Adam agreed. "This is gonna be fun! Eheheh!" Sun chuckled. The group drove down the road, Weiss and Ruby not looking at each other from the back. Weiss would look out from the back, while Ruby looked towards the others. "I just had to be stuck with you." Weiss notes. "Same can be said for you." Ruby huffed bitter. "Hmph!" The both continue to look away from each other.  
  
  
"C'mon! Get over the stupid cookie and make up already!" Yang thinks to herself while driving, not wanting to loose the bet. "It takes time for past events to subside. You can't rush it." Mercury notes. Yang scoffed. "Oh please. This will just be another of Yang's miracles! You better get ready as I turn two bickering bitches into best friends. Mind my french." Yang proposed. "I feel like you're going to do something very emotionally manipulative." Mercury notes a bit scared. "Now now, that's a strong word. I prefer kind suggestiveness." Yang comments.  
  
  
Ruby looks behind the van and sees a motercycle tailgating them. Qing would be waving at them from the motercycle side car. "Hey! It's Spike! And Qing!" Ruby chirped. Spike revs the bike to be to the side of the van, looking at the driver side. "Hey!" Spike shouts. "What ya doing tailgating us!?" Yang shouts back. "We told ya we won't be far behind! We'll meet you at Haven! Enjoy eating the dust!" Spike notes before leaving them behind. Qing was waving behind to her as they rushed ahead of them. "Like I'm going to let that happen!" Yang shouts as she stepped on the gas. "Yang! The van can barely handle the road! Much less this one!" Qrow shouts. "Put a sock in it! We're gonna get there before they do!" Yang states, feeling the challenge that she was presented.  
  
  
The van would be bumping up and down rapidly as the dirt road was bombarded by the four tires as it rised up and crashed down to the sound of the melody it made. A very hard hitting melody that roars an echo. Ruby and Weiss would be crashing around in the back. "Ahh! Yang please! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I won't hog the snacks again!" Ruby squealed. "I'll be good! Just please don't kill me!" Weiss squealed. "AAAAAHHHH!" Adam would be leaping in and our of his seat. "Woooohooo!" Sun shouts excited. Blake had a death grip on her seat, too scared to scream as her expression plastered "Imma die". Qrow simply downs a bit of his flask as he just rides out the chaos. "Yang! Slow down! Please!" Mercury begged.  
  
  
"Imma beat them if it's the last thing I do with this cursed piece of junk!" Yang shouts in her mind, gunning down the road and passing the motercycle. "Heh...I'm game." Spike revved his bike and floored it, Qing getting gitty as the wind flows on them. The motercycle and the van were now rising and falling into the waves of the road, neck in neck to each other. Yang looks to her right to see Spike holding a smirk before going ahead of her. Yang smirks as she floors it even more, going ahead of him.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A old man would be walking down the street near the entrance of Haven, whistling his woes behind him. That was till he heard two engines running close to him. He turn to his right to see two vehicles in high speed jumping into his line of vision. Both Spike and Yang started to turn their automobiles away from the old man, hoping that they didn't hit him as they crashed into the street. The old man shakes violently as they wheels of the van and motercycle only graze his hat, and both would spin around the street when lending. Both made a complete stop at the parking lot, both parallel parking near each other. The old man's knees gave into his near death experience.  
  
  
Spike and Yang were first to hop out of their vehicles. "Not bad, old lady. You sure know how to turn a hunk of junk into a sports car." Spike noted. "Same to ya, brat. I'm suprised you managed to keep up with me." Yang smirked and both reached out for a firm handshake. Qing would hop out of the side car all dizzy, as she sways left and right with a large smile and twirling eyes. Her motion sickness taking full effect. "Qing see far, Qing see stars, Qing can definatly see Mars!" Qing spoke up as her dizziness made her fall.  
  
  
  
Ruby and Weiss stepped out from the back, clinging onto each other for dear life. "Hold me." Weiss begged sheepishly, to which Ruby complied due to also being scared. Adam had a lunch bag that was in the van and hyperventilate with it. "We're okay. We're okay..." Sun told his older brother and sister. Blake was clinging onto the piece of matress she tore with her claws and not letting it go. "That was fun! Let's do that again!" Sun chirped. "I think that's enough excitement for one day." Qrow notes. Mercury also was motion sick, stepping out to puke out his breakfast.  
  
  
At the Inn they would stay in, the ten of the travelers would rest up after making it to Haven. "You think they got a bar nearby. Pft. 50 blocks ain't near enough." Yang thinks outloud. Qing would follow Yang around, being behind her back. Yang turns to her left to see nothing. Than to her right, with the same result. Qing was moving out of sight, playing with the blonde brawler. Yang kept spinning around to find out who was behind her, and Qing kept out of her sight. Qing than pops in view, to which Yang shot up suprised. "Oh! It's you! I thought you be with your brother." Yang notes. "Big brother is getting lunch with D-....Mercury!" Qing managed to say. Yang didn't get that last bit Well. "You said Mercury, right?" Yang asked. "Yep! Mercury! Mercury!" Qing covered up. "Okay...well Qing. Tell me a bit about yourself. It'll pass the time quicker." Yang states. "Oh. Well...Qing is Qing. Qing born about...Uhhh...Qing is 19! Yes! 19!" Qing starts. "Oh. What else?" Yang inquired, a bit fascinated by her abnormal dialect. "Qing raised by Big Brother. Aunt. Teacher. And Sensai!" Qing added. "And who are they?" Yang asked. "Hmmm...Teacher is Teacher. Aunt is Aunt. And Sensai is Sensai!" Qing wanted to keep her past covered as best as she could. "Right. Do they know you're working with us?" Yang asked. "Umm...we were separated from Aunt and Teacher about a year ago...Big brother got exiled cuz the village were hopping mad with him. They wanted bug brother to be alone, so Qing with Jasmine went to join him. Big Brother is super kind and awesome! He lets me stay up late! Eat as much as I want! And spars with me when we can!" Qing explained. "You must be really close with him, huh?" Yang chuckled. "Yes! Big Brother and Qing close! I do miss Aunt and Teacher, but Big Brother promised that we can meet them all again once we beat Monster!" Qing replied. "Monster? Who's monster?" Yang asked. "Monster is big bully! She hurts people...and she scorched Big Brother's shoulder. Big brother hides scar with bandana. He doesn't like looking at it." Qing spoke a bit sad. "Hey...If you want, I can handle this Monster gal! When we get our hands on the maiden stone, we'll be strong enough to beat anyone!" Yang proclaimed. "Really? You help Big Brother and Qing!?" Qing asked. "Heh. Of course. I owe ya both at least my help for helping me." Yang notes. Qing hops up and down. "Yay!" Qing shouts very happy, giggling a bit. Yang feels her heart break off the hard shell it developed over the years, yet is confused of why.  
  
  
  
  
  
"So...the blonde and you? Are you two a thing?" Spike asked. "Hm? Oh. Lady Brawen is someone I do work with. It can also be said that I do enjoy her company." Mercury chuckled lightly, blushing a bit. "Well that doesn't really sum up that kiss you shared." Spike smirks at him. The kiss at the warehouse flashbangs Mercury's mind. "Ummm...yeah..." Mercury nods. "Hehe...it sure looked straight out a fairytale." Spike notes while grabbing the group's food. "Whuch one?" Mercury asked. "Hmm...I say Rapunzel. Either that or the Princess and the Frog." Spike notes. "Um...maybe Rapunzel works best." Mercury admits. "Naw. I think the second one best sums up what happened, Frog boy!" Spike winked at Mercury with a smirk. "Uhhh..." Mercury was embarrassed to add any comment. "Just messing with you Mercury. You outta ease up some more. You look like you saw a ghost." Spike laughs after saying that and pats his back. Mercury eased up a bit after, knowing the conversation was heading somewhere else. "Either way, you don't look like a manslayer." Spike notes. And just when Mercury hoped he didn't had to be embarrased any more. "Well...it was a different time of my life. I didn't had anywhere to go to. My father found me right after my mother's passing, and I got into the family buisness. It was my biggest regret." Mercury acknowledged the remark. "But you got stronger right? Why did you leave?" Spike asked. Mercury notes how easy it was to talk to Spike, and decided he can share that with him.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I'm sick of it father! I won't participate in the bloodshed anymore!" A younger Mercury screams his rebellion towards his father. "When did you grow the balls?" Marcus asked. "When I found out my family is planning to attack helpless civilians! I did not sign up for that! We agreed I would help you all with the war, not to take war back home!" Mercury exclaimed. "And where does war really belong?" Maurice asked. "You got food wars. The best show in all of television." Mopo chimes on answer. "Drag wars is truly a pleasant way to spend a half hour." Maria notes. "You got the infamous drug wars. They were right in the streets." Melissa spoke up. "Race war was always a chore back in the day. No point about fighting over what to kill and what not to. It's a bother to be racist anyways. Carrying any hate for people is a damn chore." Morman slacked off on his chair. "We all love war Mercury. You know why?" Melvin asked him. Mercury was silently disturbed by how often war was brought up in their family, even in discussions that didn't related to waging one. "Because there is always something to fight for. Whether it be money, power, or the minds of fearful sheep! War sells, Mercury! You should forget about leaving and just accept that!" Marcus cuts in for him. Mercury backed away from the imposing figures. "I-I can't...I'm tired of fighting guys...I'm tired..." Mercury sniffles tears. Marcus scowled at his son, hating his son's display of such humanity. Marcus raised him out of the fetal position and held him on the wall. "Tell you what boy, if you do one more mission, you're free to fuck off and live a hippie life. Got that?" Marcus asked as he pinned his son. "...w-w-what? W-w-what do I need to do?" Mercury asked sheepishly. "Just one thing." Marcus pulled out a knife and pointed at his legs. "Learn to walk without our blood running through your feet."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Oh Oum. That's...brutal..." Spike's stomach turned a bit hearing that. "The procedure was the easy part. Getting used to fighting, much less walking with them, that was the hard part." Mercury ended it there. "I...damn...sorry." Spike notes sadly. "It is fine. I do not regret earning my freedom to live peacefully. It is something that I will pay with my life." Mercury notes. "Well...much respects to you...Mercury." Spike would head to the counter to pay for the meals.  
  
  
The two walked into the Inn, seeing Yang waiting for them both. "You two took your sweet ass time." Yang spoke impatiently. "Forgive me Lady Brawen. Our little errand took longer to run than expected." Mercury notes. "Yeah well, glad you both are here. We can all now talk about how we'll get in the Room of the Maiden. We're shooting our ideas in the lower floor room." Yang states. "We'll be there." Spike spoke.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Leo may be a scaredy cat, but he isn't stupid. He does stick to rules. Unless Petal displays any symptoms of her maidenhood, then we're basically locked away from it." Qrow said. "Well...I can try." Ruby said as she attempts to unlock her powers. "Boom!...Shazam!...Up and at 'em!...Activate!" Ruby voiced out her attempts to use her maiden powers. Qing watches with delight and Spike watches with a smirk. Adam and Blake look onward with patience, while Sun looked bored. Mercury looked puzzled watching this pass. Qrow seemed to be getting some chuckles out of it. Yang was infuriated. "Stop dicking around and pull them out already! Raven called your name our for a reason Ruby! Whether it was out of spite or out of genuine faith for you! Start getting your shit together right now!" Yang roared. "Easy there Brawen. Your sister needs time." Qrow notes. "Time is slipping, the stone won't be able to be access by the end of the month." Weiss notes. "And we have a month to help her out." Qrow added. Yang's eyes turn from red back to lilac, dropping the topic.  
  
  
  
Mercury would walk up to Ruby. "Don't stress over this. Lady Brawen is simply on edge." Mercury said. "I...I think she's right..." Ruby spoke sadly. "Not now. She's definatly talking with something bothering her mind. Don't take it personally. I'll go have a chat with her." Mercury said. "Okay...Thanks Merc- I mean Her- I-" Ruby fights between using either of his names, to which Mercury chuckled at how cute the moment was. "You know...I guess poison by any other name is poison. You can call me Mercury." Mercury finally drops the conflict with his names. "Even us?" Sun points out. "Yeah...guess you all can." Mercury said.  
  
  
  
Outside, Yang was looking at a bird nest out of the Inn. The nest was perked up on a tree, where their family rested. Two adult birds resting on two eggs. She would tham look behind her to see Mercury. "You seem troubled at Ruby's inability to tap the maiden power. She is still a kid you know." Mercury spoke out. "Hm...." Yang didn't want to talk. Mercury sat down next to her. Yang turned away from him. "I guess we'll be here for a while. So why not enjoy the scene?" Mercury notes as he looks onward. Yang looks around the afternoon glow shining at the area in their vision. Some water ran down near the sun set, giving it a glow as it pours out of the fountain. Some families walked down the streets of the market plaza, enjoying as much as they can. Many birds fly in and our of sight, mostly pecking at the ground or resting near the fountain.  
  
  
"It's a pain...knowing that Mom just worked my ass off to only deny me much of the reward. I had to pocket pick from randos just to see that money dwindle to her booze. It's also hard...knowing my dad moved on with a second kid...maybe I was selfish...my dad was crumbling into his sadness..and all I did was run off...and get myself handed a shit hand." Yang sniffles a bit at the end, admitting she made her life changing decision out of malice and/or fright. Mercury would pull her into a hug. Yang would sob quietly in his hold.  
  
  
"I may not know what is the right thing to say, but I'll be honest; You probably are winning with that, and I quote 'shit hand'. You out to give yourself some credit. Having two sisters from two families is a big plus. Along with making some friends, even when you didn't try to. You out to count yourself the luckiest woman in Remnent." Mercury spoke. Yang couldn't help but laugh at the corniness of that statement, and continued to nuzzle close to him. "You forgot one thing Stilts. Beating you in a fight." Yang spoke up. "If I recall right, it was a tie." Mercury remarked. Yang pulled him into a small kiss. "Naw. I just beat you." Yang whispered in his ear. "N-noted." Mercury blushed heavy.  
  
  
Qing plops in and wraps her arms around the both of them. "Hugs!" Qing chirped happily. Spike would stand near them with some food. "You know how hard it was to manage to keep these away from the hungry Schnee?" Spike joked, plopping some rib sandwiches and juice for them both. Yang couldn't help but smile, feeling a overload of fuzziness. "Thanks guys." Yang spoke softly, nuzzling in to hide her blush. "Yeah. No problem." Spike notes. Qing smiled and nodded. "You're welcome, Lady Brawen." Mercury notes, nuzzling back with her.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"...Oi! Melvin. Get the boys ready. We got a rock up for grabs at Haven."  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly. Thanks for checking in when you can. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and if you like you can leave a comment or kudos. Ir does make my day. Thanks for checking in, and expect the next one before Saturday


	14. Training for the Stone: Fight of Dragons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With their goal set and training planned out, Yang isn't really excited to do so. However, something can keep her mind off of her own complaints.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for waiting. I've been focusing on making sure the chapters ahead would be something. In the mean time, a training chapter is something that is needed desperately. Hope the wait wasn't too bad

Training sucks. Training while being near your goal sucks even more. Yang didn't like the fact they were going to spend more time than expected so they could just get to what they were already had close by. She was being monitored by Qrow, the elder adult of the group of young adults. "Oi. You really think you can teach me what I already know?" Yang asked. "If you're referring to Rae's style of fighting, than no. Imma teach you some discipline." Qrow states. "What about the runt?" Yang asked. "Ruby is doing the menu I assigned him." Qrow states. "Menu? You're serving her a buffet?" Yang asked. "Well for starters, she's doing roadwork. You might wanna catch up." Qrow states. "What? Why would I?" Yang asked. "Dunno. You wouldn't want to fall behind a maiden, much less the others." Qrow states. Qrow also hands her a map with a track drawn out for her. Yang's pride didn't want to admit that she could be under her younger sister, so she begrudgingly took her butt off the chair and out to roadwork.  
  
  
  
  
Yang was panting lightly as she ran down the road Qrow mapped out, passing by much of the other apartments. She passed by some rooms before seeing the petals of roses on the ground. "Petals? Petals?!" Yang thinks to herself. She follows them down, where she sees Ruby running beside Mercury. "C'mon Ms.Rose. We're halfway done." Mercury states. Ruby was panting lightly. "Why can't I just use my petal dash. I'm already dropping petals here." Ruby whined. "You're uncle wishes to built up your basics. You can amplify the semblance if you also train your body." Mercury states. Ruby would than see Yang, waving at her. "Big sis!" Ruby chirped. "Hey, runt. What's with the slacking? Are ya gonna give up that quick?" Yang asked. "I need a break. We were out for 40 minutes doing nothing but running." Ruby whined. "You serious? But you said you're halfway done right? Is the track that long?" Yang inquired. "That's not true. We ran it six times already. We're almost done with the seven." Mercury states. "Wait?! We have to run this seven times?!" Yang asked. "Yep!" Ruby replied. "That fossil really wants to kill me!" Yang groaned.  
  
  
  
  
After Yang finished her running, she caught up to the group sparring. She was exhausted due to the running, so she opted to sit down and watch. Adam and Sun were having their own sparring session near the river, Blake and Ruby fought under the trees, and Qrow was supervising Weiss. "Looks like it's gonna be Merc and I." Yang thinks with a smile. "Hey. You made it. Thought a hag like ya was going to take more time." Spike mused approaching her. "Excuse me! I'm 21!" Yang states. "Yeah yeah. Looks like we're sparring. So how bout it?" Spike asked. "What about Qing and Mercury?" Yang asked. "They're sparring each other." Spike comments.  
  
  
  
  
Qing was sparring Mercury in the meadows. "Alright Qing. I'm going to take it up at a gradual pace. Think you can handle that?" Mercury asked. Qing nodded. "Qing can take a dissing and serve one back!" Qing spoke cocky. "Heh. Alright." Mercury noted as he charged with a spinning kick to her guard, which moved it out of the way. This was a set up to Mercury's side kick that was aiming to her stomach. Qing raised her leg to block the kick, as she was pushed back by the force. Qing would roll her shoulders and prep herself, as she starts to sway her arms and morph them to whips. Mercury would start to have a hard time dodging her arms whipping about, taking some to the arms and the body. Mercury also gets pushed back and he shakes the sting out of his arms. "Not bad." Mercury smirked a bit. Qing smiles and continues her swaying to whip at her. Mercury would move around the arms by swaying away from them, and would dash to a mid range for his kick to land at her. Qing would do a split to duck under the kick, and would throw a gut punch at Mercury. Mercury groans as he goes down. "Qing did it!" Qing giggled. "This is the second worst pain I felt at the stomach...oww... " Mercury wheezed. Qing gets him on his feet and helps him out.  
  
  
  
"Heh. She took Sensei's teachings well." Spike mused with a smirk. "Damn. I knew she was packing a wallop, but didn't think Mercury would be bested so quickly...unless.." Yang thinks. "Mercury! Ya better not be slacking!" Yang shouts. "Oh c'mon. I'm already down for the count." Mercury states. "You're always been the one to be overconfident." Yang sternly said. "That's...not quite the case." Qrow chuckled while Weiss finally got a chance to spar with Ruby. "He's not the type to go all out. Unlike my sister, it seems he's starting small, and he was planning to built up at a fair level. Unfortunately my sister don't give nobody a chance. Nor do I for the matter. Better a quick match than a drawn out brawl." Spike notes. "I bet you can't handle a long match." Yang challenged. "Is that a fact?" Spike was intrigued by the challenge. "We'll see how well you can brawl against me alright! C'mon! I've been wanting to fight someone who's got a semblance like me! It'll be fun!" Yang proposed. "Lemme say our semblances are leagues apart." Spike notes. "Like that's true." Yang said before the two squared off at the center of the lot.  
  
  
  
Qing would bring Mercury over by carrying him bridal style, setting him down on the ground facing the fight. "At least I get to see...this'll be intresting... " Mercury notes. "Yay! Big brother and Yang fight! Qing thinks this will be fun! Yes! Qing think this will be fun!" Qing giggled. Both fighters get to similar stances. "Alright...what ya gonna see is the state I go when using my semblance." Spike states before his semblance activates, turning obsidian hair into dark gold. "I've seen that one alright. Tell me, besides the change in hair color and eye color, what makes ya think your semblance is any better than mine?!" Yang asked as she activates her semblance, burning the same gold glow as Spike with her eyes going crimson. "Allow me to show you...what I really got." Spike prepares his semblance to ascend beyond the state both were in, as his gold embers start to create enough heat around for plasma to appear around him in bolts of aura. His hair also spikes even more than before, as the due that resembled Mercury's grows more pointer and rigid. "You're right about one thing Yang. Our semblances are similar. That's cuz they spawn from the same semblance tree. Each semblance has one. I managed to get up a branch due to my endeavors. Now I'll show you what happens when you mess with a real semblance user!" Spike explains as he charges forward. Yang would prepare her guard as she blocks the barrage of punches coming at her with shocking precision. The jabs were breaking her guard and hitting her body. Yang would than lean towards him to cut the jab short at what looked like a clutch. In reality she was punching inward, battering his stomach with a full blunt assault.  
  
  
Spike was feeling the pain as the blows does push him back. Yang would continue to rush him with hooks coming from both sides in a figure eight movement. Yang's usage of the Dempsey roll continues to push Spike back. Spike would be battered till he was knocked down on his ass. Yang would look down at him and hold his smirk. "What was that about being the true semblance user? You're way out of my league." Yang quipped. Spike gets up and wipes some of the blood slipping out of his mouth, and spits the rest out. Spike would crack his neck and goes into a stance before spiking up his aura. Yang feels it in the ground, as it shakes wildly. Spike would than cap the power up into a perfect second evolution. "This is Dragonborn's second level. Mastered." Spike states. "Dragonborn? The hell type of name is that?" Yang asked. "Let's say our ancestor semblance's name wasn't really thought of really well. This is gonna hurt me more than it'll hurt ya." Spike notes as he pushes Yang back with the lighting that engulfed him. Yang gets whacked to some rocks and engraved into them.   
  
  
Yang coughs blood as the pain registered in her brain. She than feels a chain of uppercuts to the gut as Spike flashed before her eyes. "God damn! Shit! Shit! Shit! Muthafucking son of a bitch! Fuck!" Yang cries in her head as she shouts her pain. She swings at Spike to see him under the hook and throwing a mid range uppercut. Yang managed to move her head out of the way and the sheer force of the smash broke the rock she was in, allowing her to escape any further assault.   
  
  
"This is bad. They're starting to fight with lethal intent." Blake notes. "Yeah and to top it off, Yang's probably at her limit." Qrow notes. "Well, Spike is also starting to show some exhaustion. The damage he took is really going at hi legs." Mercury notes. "Spike and Yang are really hurting each other. Qing can't watch...Qing can't." Qing gets worried for the both of them.  
  
  
  
"Damn...my legs are shaking...those uppercuts took a lot from my body...and the Dempsey roll really got my head gushing pain. I gotta end this with one last technique." Spike notes. "Oi Spike. Ya better not be slacking on me. This is getting fun, and I hate it to end so soon." Yang states, even with her legs wobbly. "Oh I plan to end it now or never Yang...here I come." Soike announced before he strolls towards her. Yang gets her flask ready, as she chugs down some vodka. Spike would push his aura near his mouth, forming a small gold ball of aura. Yang's semblance burns around her as she finally spews out her Dragon Breath attack with a roar. Spike released his own version of the attack, Neo Dragon Breath. Both flames of gold collide in a struggle of power.   
  
"Are they insane?! They're gonna destroy the whole city if this lasts any longer!" Adam shouts. Spike and Yang push their limits beyond, as Yang finally evolved her semblance to the second state, pushing Spike's flame back. Spike mustered more of his remaining reserves, evening the playing field. Both DB2's are reaching the climatic end of their match, as both flames finally combust and envelop the lot they were in. The gang was able to hide behind the now burnt and melted van, and they see Spike and Yang on the ground.   
  
"Damn...I couldn't beat ya...even when I finally caught up to ya..." Yang huffed. "Don't beat yourself up...I was struggling alright...good match." Spike notes. "Good match..." Yang agreed.  
  
  
  
"Ow! Ow! Ow! Watch where ya pouring that!!" Yang screamed. "Don't fuss so much Lady Brawen. You need them cleaned out." Mercury states. "Well don't try to grope me with them dirty hands!" Yang shouts. "Yang!" Mercury said embarrassed. "Oh please do." Blake joked. "Okay! You do it yourself." Mercury states handing the rubbing alcohol to her. Yang pushed it back to him. "Don't get any funny ideas. I just don't trust anyone else to do it." Yang made an excuse while looking away to hide her blush. Mercury sighed and grew a small smirk. "Of course, Lady Brawen." Mercury said as he continues to patch her up.  
  
  
  
"We had lots of fun! Yes we did!" Qing chirped happily. The two rogues were away from the group, having some time alone. "Yeah...they really are a routy duo. Sensei didn't lie one bit." Spike chuckled and notes how painful it was to laugh. "When do we tell them?" Qing asked a bit worried. "So far she hasn't showed up...and the training was the reason why we came. When we help them get the maiden stone, we'll finally spill the cat put of the bag. You gotta keep it under wraps a bit longer." Spike replied. "Qing don't wanna make them feel bad." Qing notes. "They're probably have questions, but I'm sure it won't be that bad. I promise." Spike said. Qing nodded at this and than went back to her cheery self, now taking her hair scrunchie off to than use two hair bands to make twin pony tails. She goes to the others to mainly spend time with the gang. Spike than allows the bandana slip off his shoulder to reveal a emblem burnt into his skin. The mark of the monster that haunts his life simmers with a small burn. "Yeah...we'll get ready alright. Ready to beat you..." Spike notes coldly.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"We're telling you brother...we're gonna arrive in a month." Melvin states over the radio. "You can't be serious?" Marcus snarled. "If you want you can run around and cause some trouble." Melissa notes in the radio. "Like that's gonna be fun." Marcus notes. "There there elder brother. Once we arrive...we'll bring 'em hell." Maurice promised. "You know it. I look forward to breaking them hard." Marcus said before cutting the signal off. Ozma than appears before Marcus. "And what were you doing hiding there? Gonna mess with our battle?" Marcus snapped at him. "Oh no. I simply wish to give you something to strive for. When the month passes, you'll wait for them to get the maiden stone, and once you've handle them, you'll give the stone to me." Ozma proclaimed. "And why the hell should I do that?" Marcus asked. "Let's say if you do, I'll help you get Mercury back." Ozma states. "...heh. I know you're just goating me, but you're right."  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for checking this story out. I do love reading comments, even if it's just one. Leave a comment if you enjoy the story, and maybe express your true feelings for the story. I know that it's not the best Gauntlets and Greaves story, but I do enjoy writing for this ship. I've also been posting art via Tumblr, so if you wanna go there, just look for scorched_biscuit in tumblr. Take care, and stay safe. The future is something that I look forward to, and someday when this is over, I plan to continue making more stories ahead. Till than, See ya later!


	15. The Month is over: Time to celebrate!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the training finally concludes with the end of the month, it is about time they celebrate their hardships with festivities from a local festival. Something might pop out in the magic night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I figured the group could use the time to celebrate their training. Yes I did kinda skip over the month, but it was really the same thing as the last chapter, so I rather cut repetition and instead press the story forward. Thanks for stopping by and making my two first stories reach over 300+ hits. Expect me celebrating that on Tumblr

The month of training ends with the group now heading into the city of Haven, wanting to be able to rest somewhere before leaving to the academy. "We really need to find better places to hide." Weiss notes as they were housed in an inn. "The best place to hide is in plain sight. No one really suspects it. How you think I'm able to hide amongst you humans so casually?" Adam retorts.   
  
  
"I swear, I find you all less credible by the day." Weiss notes. "Enough of the talk. Let's try to keep busy while we pass the time." Qrow notes. "The city's hosting a festival. Can we go Uncle Qrow?" Ruby asked. "A festival might be the thing we all need." Mercury notes. "Ehh...maybe we can just sleep instead?" Yang asked. "What ya mean? Never been in a festival before?" Sun asked. "Never had the time for it." Yang notes. "I wholeheartedly agree with that statement." Weiss notes. "I guess it'll be the first for the three of us." Blake notes. "Make it four." Adam comments.   
  
  
"That settles it. You all need to go out." Qrow said. "And who are you to tell me that this is something we need to do?" Yang asked. "I say you all need to enjoy your lives for once. Like actual civilians." Qrow said. "We have fun!" Yang counters. "Beating bums and freedom fighting doesn't count." Qrow notes. Yang grumbled and headed out first. "Well. Let's go!" Sun speaks up and heads out with his siblings. "What do you plan to do Uncle Qrow?" Ruby asked.  
  
  
"Simple. Gonna take my naps and chug me booze. Now take snowflake with ya. I don't want her out of your sight. Got that?" Qrow ordered. "Okay! Let's go Weiss! We'll have loads of fun!" Ruby mused. "No no no! Please! I'll do anything else! Noo!" Weiss protested as she was snatched by Ruby to the festival. Mercury would follow suit and head out to the crowded streets of the festival.  
  
  
Mercury felt a tap on his shoulder, and turned to see Yang waiting near the Inn. She was very timid around the crowd, not used to being around much festivities. "You have any idea what this festival is about?" Yang asked. "I'm not so sure myself. Wanna find out?" Mercury asked. "I guess...can we keep a low profile...I don't wanna draw much attention..." Yang notes. "I'll keep that in mind. Let's just play some easy festival games." Mercury replied as they walked into the festival head on.   
  
Ruby and Weiss would have their own experience during the festival, as both would find themselves at a shooting range. "Oooh! Look! Look! It's so gosh darn cute!" Ruby screeches as she sees a cookie plush. "Are you going to waste our budget getting that thing?" Weiss asked. "That thing is a cookie with googly eyes and is cute! Imma spend all I'll need to get it!" Ruby states. "Alright! I'll do it." Weiss said. "We do it! I'm not going to let you have all the fun!" Ruby notes. "Ugh...fine. This is not gonna be that fun." Weiss notes. The two would shoot down their first targets down, and Weiss gets hooked instantly. "...Oh God yes..." Weiss thinks to herself as the two continued to enjoy the shooting range and shoot down the targets. At the end of it, Weiss got herself a penguin plush while Ruby got a cookie plush. "We must attend all of the games! We will not stop till we conquer all of them!!" Weiss announced. "Yay! Let's goo!!" Ruby chants as the two continue to conquer other games.  
  
  
"You sure this is fun?" Yang asked as they were lined up to get into a makeshift roller coaster. "Of course! How splendid they are is something unmeasured by today's standerds!" Mercury chirped. "You gotta stop with the flowery talk. It didn't suit ya." Yang notes. "Nonsense. It's just my regular dialect. Now c'mon! We're nearly at the starting point." Mercury ushered them into their seats when the time came. Yang would buckle up near Mercury and hold his hand. "Merc...can I say something?" Yang asked. "Yeah. What is it?" Mercury asked back. "I'm afraid of HEIGHTTTSSSSSS!!" Yang shrieked as the roller coaster supercharged into a quick start. The two would continue to scream out, one of joy and the other of sheer terror.  
  
  
"Is that Yang?" Weiss asked as they past by. "They're not gonna have all the fun! Let's go there!" Ruby said as they themselves lined up for their turn. By the time the ride was over, Yang would squat down and be clingy to the ground. "Now now, it wasn't that bad..." Mercury jesters. "SPEAK FOR YOURSELF! THAT WAS SCARY AS HELL!" Yang puffed up. "Okay. We'll go somewhere more docile. Okay?" Mercury proposed. "No more heights. Just ground level. Got that!?" Yang asked him. Mercury had a small smirk of reassurance. "Of course." Mercury said.  
  
  
Sun and Blake pull Adam to a Ring a Bell. "Ah...my old nemesis! This time Imma get the big prizes!" Sun announces. "Don't over strain yourself over a damn game." Adam states. Let him have his fun Adam. We might as well stand by and watch." Blake said. Sun would raise the hammer and hit the lever and watch as the puck shoots up and goes down near the end of it's course to the bell. "Damn! Not again!" Sun notes. "Here you are lad. A nice little crown." The festival clerk said. "Thanks..." Sun agreed to take the crown and wear it. "Hehe...guess it can't be helped. Watch a real pro at it." Adam said with confidence. "No way in hell you can hit the top of the bell." Sun states. "Watch as your big brother proves you both wrong!" Adam states as he takes a swing at it. The puck barely budged beyond the quarter point. "What?!" Adam shouts. "Ahahahaha! I called it!" Sun laughs. "What is this rigged game?!" Adam asked. "Guess you'll need to hit the gym some more! Ohoha!! Ha!" Sun continues to laugh at this.

"Okay boys. Let a woman handle this." Blake states. Thw two watch as her whack at the lever goes all the way up and dings the bell. "Winner winner, chicken dinner! You win the big prize!" The clerk hands her the lien reward along with more things. "Alright!" Blake cheers for herself. The two than look at the machine to see it had a switch that changes the difficulty setting, but rather than spoil it, they figured they just laugh out the shenanigans of this event and continue to enjoy their time amongst themselves. Sometimes people just gotta celebrate any victory they get.  
  
  
The three than found themselves near a ferris wheel. "Let's go up there!" Blake said. "Sure." Adam said. "Really? No retorts?" Sun asked his brother. "We might as well make the most of it." Adam states as the three shared a cart up and around the ferris wheel. Blake would look out upon the town and take in the scene. "We're...so close to it...what happens when they get the stone?" Blake asked. "You think we be fine splitting up, but to be honest, this is the most fun I had in a while around people." Sun admits. "When the time comes, we'll make our own choice. Till than, we might as well take a breathe of fresh air. Our battle is postponed for now, so we might as well enjoy the moment we all have." Adam states. "Right." Blake agreed as the three continued looking out on a city they would dream as kids.  
  
  
Yang and Mercury would find themselves at a small theater. "We should watch it." Mercury said. "What are you? Twelve?" Yang asked. "I figure we both can enjoy a good show. Puppets are for all ages." Mercury replied. Yang would than join Mercury as they sat down at watch the show. It was starting to take stage as the puppets and other props would tell a simple story.   
  
There was a female puppet stuck in a tower, the narrator notes she lived in there for all of her life. Then comes a male puppet who came to her rescue. The two puppets would leave the tower and fall in love over a sunset. The puppets were able to get married and enjoy this happily ever after, though reality hit them both pretty hard. The female caught the common cold during the medieval times, which was lethal to her as she passed away from his hold. The male puppet than goes to negotiate with two god puppets that required many other puppeteers to play them. The two gods denied the man's request, and he turned to magic. Over the course of multiple moons, the male puppet grew more powerful, but at the same time decayed in his own obsession to get her back. One day the disfigured puppet brought back his wife, and she was horrified at what he had became and what he done. The female ran away from her dysfunctional husband, and he lashed out at his kingdom, bringing hell to them. The female puppet gather many other puppets to face her husband. At the end of the battle, the female puppet would take her mortally wounded husband to the tar pits to let him rest, letting it sink into the sands of time. The show ends and the crowd cheers at the performance.  
  
  
"Damn. I gotta say, it wasn't that bad. Those guys in the back sure knew how to work the puppets pretty well." Yang notes. "Indeed. I found the story to be a bit tragic but highly romantic. Both wanted to make each other happy, but due to their conditions and own actions, lead their live down a dark path. It really was something." Mercury notes. "Eh. The story could use spoke work." Yang comments. "Everyone's a critic." Mercury chuckled.   
  
  
"Took me six months to get it right. The hard part was managing the strings of the bigger puppets. They always get tangled when I tried moving them back in my amateur days." Spike surprised them both. "Spike? You're working here?" Yang asked. "We took a weird job to pass the time." Spike notes  
  
  
Qing would tap both their shoulders with the other puppets. "Qing too? It's hard to belive you two are rather intertwined with such hobbies." Mercury notes with a smile as Qing held hers. "Yeah...it helped pass the time with our Aunt. It was a nice way to tell stories." Spike notes. "Big brother did this for Qing before bed! Qing very happy to play with puppets for others!" Qing chirped. "Heh...it was a good show. Not bad ya runts." Yang notes. Qing personally took the compliement to heart, and Spike simply smiled thanks to that. The four would regroup to the other seven and find them carrying many souvenirs. The eleven of them would put their souvenirs in the inn room in a decorative matter and than would head out to a local diner to eat.  
  
  
"Oi! You three can't be here!" The store owner said. "And why's that?" Blake asked. "Can ya read the sign? We have the right to-" the owner was cut by Yang locking her gauntlet in her prosthetic and aiming at him. "Just get us some damn hamburgers with soda pops and some fries. We'll keep this quiet and off record. Got that?" Yang threatened. The store owner ran off to get their food, and the eleven would enjoy their food out in the evening. Afterwards, the eleven simply went back to their inn and rest.  
  
  
"Finally...time to hit the hay..." Mercury notes as exhaustion caught up to him. That was till Yang came out from her shower and didn't bother to change. "Lady Brawen? Where are your pajamas?" Mercury asked. "I figured since we had ourselves a good night, we keep it going. I'm feeling rather, nocturnal tonight." Yang replied. "Yes. But you need clothes." Mercury argued. "I say we both loose them." Yang spoke softly as she approached closer. "Yang...I-" Mercury was interrupted by Yang pressing her finger on his lips. "Let's just say I'm getting a bit tired of the slow burn. Besides, I'm the type of girl who needs to be rocked to sleep~" Yang speaks softly. "Lady Brawen...I don't think we should do this...I mean It's not that I don't want to, it's just I feel like I can't." Mercury states.  
  
  
"Don't ya say that. We're young. The night's young. I don't give a damn what I can do or can't do. I want us to stop dancing around the bush. You like me. I like you. Let's show it." Yang states before pulling him to a kiss. Mercury would respond with seeping the kiss, both struggle for dominance. After the two pulled away to breathe, Mercury would push her to bed, and be above her. "If you get hurt bad, just tap out...okay? I don't wanna hurt you too bad." Mercury said while kissing her neck. "Oh Mercury. You should know better. I'm hard to break.~" Yang states as they dived deep into the night together.  
  
  
  
The morning comes to the group in a slow progression of a light. The sunlight would shine into the eyes of Mercury, who opened his eyes to cover the window with the curtain. Yang would tug his arm with her real arm, as her prosthetic was charging. "...get back in the bed Black...it's too early to get up..." Yang notes. "You know we might be found out if we keep coming late right?" Mercury asked as he returned to cuddle close. Yang wraps her arm and runs her bare back. "I ain't that worried...besides...I'm sure they're not really gonna fuck with this..." Yang mused as she kissed her neck. "Already at it again, aren't we?" Mercury asked. "Can't help it. I find last night to be enticing...you never stopped handling me so firmly~" Yang giggled. "You make it sound so dirty..." Mercury notes blushing. "Oh Mercury...it was everything that can be defined as dirty~." Yang said as she cuddles closer. "Heh...yeah...I'm suprised no one woke up from your screaming." Mercury comments. "We got lucky no one woke up from your screaming~" Yang comments back. "Got me there Yang." Mercury agreed and pecked her lips.  
  
  
"OI! WE'RE HEADING OUT IN FIFTEEN MINUTES! GET YOUR SHIT TOGETHER AND LET'S G-" Qrow barged in to the two's room before Yang threw something at him to kick him out. "Woow. Ok than. You better not be late for this." Qrow states again before leaving. "Phew...that was a close one." Yang huffed in relief. "Always two steps ahead Lady Brawen." Mercury notes. "When are ya gonna stop addressing me like that?" Yang asked. "'When I feel like it' is something you once noted to me. I figure I follow that mindset." Mercury jested. "Cute. That's my line." Yang speaks before pecking his lips again.  
  
  
When the two reunited with the others, most of them looked ready to head into Haven, that was until they saw Spike. "Are you okay chap? You look exhausted-" Mercury said before the insomiactic Spike simply states "Utter another word and I'll be more than happy to speak every detail about what kept me up lovebirds." Mercury and Yang agreed to stay quiet, not wanting that scandalous news to be brought up. The twelve of them now head to Haven Acedemy, where they will finally get a chance to get the Maidenstone.  
  
  
  
  
  
Seven figures look upon the van heading to Haven. "Alright boys....time to get the rock."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now that they are heading out, what secrets would he revealed. Found out within the week. Till than, Happy holidays!!


	16. All Hell Breaks Loose: The Maidenstone is finally captured!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group finally have their chance to get the stone. And with enough time to finally get rid of the Grimm. How lucky they are!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NEW YEAR
> 
> NEW CHAPTER
> 
> NEW SAGA!
> 
> Been a hard year for everyone, but this year might be different. Let's hope for the best

The group of eleven are finally at their destination. The tall building that is scraping the sky above them, surrounded by other much smaller but more diverse buildings. The school named Haven, given it's name due to it being the safe haven for many refugees and hunters seeking sanctuary. It also is where the maidenstone is located, as the group park the van to than head towards it. Qrow stepped out of the van with a small waterfall of Inn whiskey bottles. "Woo! WE mAde iT!" Qrow said and burps afterwards. "Uncle Qrow! I'm about to get in charge of the maiden stone! Can we at least act professional?" Ruby asked. "Mhmmm...no." Qrow spoke back and got off of the pile of bottles.   
  
  
"Honestly. We got to start considering putting the old man through rehab." Adam remarked. "Oh yeah? WhO's gonnA put mE in One?" Qrow asked cheekfully. "Not me. It's a Brawen problem." Adam states. "Jeez Adam. You always have a stick up where the sun don't shine." Sun remarked cheerfully. "You're constant happiness makes me concerned for that brain of yours. Ya dopamine addict." Adam joked back. "Okay boys. Let's focus on getting to a room first before you start measuring your sizes. Again." Blake huffed. "What absurdities! We can't even get in the room and they're already bickering! Get a hold on them!" Weiss ordered. "What the hell are ya looking at me for? I may be a tribe chieftain, but I'm no babysitter." Yang notes. "We should just get in already. Before the school closes." Spike notes. "Qing wanna see inside! Qing wanna see!" Qing spoke up. "Well if someone gets their shit together, than maybe we can step into the door." Yang said looking at Qrow. "Ya had me at 'someone'. That is 'someone' needs to wait till I finish this shot." Qrow said as he downs another small bottle.  
  
  
  
At the lobby was where the group finally arrived to after fifteen minutes of Qrow downing booze. "How? How are you alive?! Your liver should be exploding with all the alcohol you consumed!" Weiss states. "Eh. Runs in the family." Qrow shrugged this off. "Hello there. How may we help you?" The lobby worker asked. "We'll like to meet Lionheart." Yang said. "Who may I ask wants to meet with the principal?" The worker asked. "Hermes Toulípa. Qrow Brawen. Yang Brawen. Ruby Rose, aka, the Spring Maiden. Weiss Schnee. Adam Taurus. Blake Belladonna. Sun Wukong. Spike and Qing." Yang spoke clearly. "Hm...nope. Not on the list." The lobby worker notes. "What ya mean? One of us is the Spring Maiden!" Yang notes. "Sorry, but you'll need to schedule an appointment." The lobby worker said. "Uh, ma'am. We have the spring maiden with us. Is there any leaniance that you can give us? We've been waiting for a while to meet up with Mr.Lionheart." Mercury asked. "Sorry. No appointment. No meeting Lionheart." The worker notes.  
  
  
  
"Mercury?! Is that you?!" A voice called out. "Oh no..." Mercury said. A man with a top hat and in a white tux walking with a lady carrying a parasol barged it. "Why it is you! Mr.Toulípa himself arrived to Haven! Why didn't you call me?!" The man said. "Well I figured your buisness didn't expand to such a range, but I guess I made a misstep. It's good to meet you again, Roman." Mercury notes. "Ah don't be so formal! It's me, your old buddy at Signal Academy! Oh and guess who else managed to tag along with us!? Guess?" Roman asked. Mercury would look suprised seeing the other three accompanying them. There was Emerald following behind Cinder Fall, an accomplish to Lady Samantha. Samantha Witchwork being the head of Beacon Academy.  
  
  
  
The lady in question wore her violet tuxedo that concealed most of her body, and held her fan in front of her face. "Principal Witchwork! A humble suprise to be in your presence!" Mercury states.   
  
  
  
"Huh? She don't look like one." Yang notes. "She's here! Oh my Gosh! That's Samantha Witchwork!!" Ruby squealed. "Oh Gods! Oh Gods! She's here!" Weiss fangirls with Ruby as they were starstrucked. "Incredible. We actually get to see her." Blake was stunned. "Wow! She's not bad of a looker, don't ya agree Big brother!?" Sun states. "Oh great...this will be something." Qrow notes. "I can agree her presence is a pleasant suprise, but there must be a reason of as to why she is here." Adam states secretly to his siblings.   
  
  
  
"Hello Hermes. It's a pleasure to be reacquainted with one of my lead students. I heard rumors of the Spring Maiden being with you." Samantha asked. "Why yes. Lady Brawen was able to locate her, and we have been able to arrive here with the help of the others. Please know it was a team effort." Mercury explained. "I see. Never did I expect a tribe chieftain, a veteran, a Schnee, two rogues, and three domestic terrorists United under the goal of securing the arrival of such an important figure. I am truly grateful, and let it be known that I'll exempt you of past wrong doings as of this day forward. That is my word." Samantha notes. "Thank you." Blake spoke up first. "Of course. You shouldn't be hated for what you think was right at the time. Now in times of much chaos, it is nice to know that we can put aside differences to further fight for peace." Samantha said. "Agreed." Adam said, but held some doubt about what they were fighting for.  
  
  
  
"Never thought I see you again after you slipped out." Emerald notes as she walked up to Mercury. "C'mon Em. You know me better." Mercury notes. "Of course I do. Nice to see ya doing us a solid." Emerald notes. "Oi. Don't forget the team." Yang states while clinging to Mercury. "Don't think I forgot you. After all you nearly burnt down his home." Emerald notes. "That was the one time." Yang snarled. "Easy. I believe ya. I didn't figure you be doing this, but thanks for your help." Emerald said. "Yeah...whatever." Yang scoffed. Mercury chuckled a bit. "She's a good person. I promise." Mercury defends Yang's cold demeanor. "Hard to say Merc...she's a viper." Emerald joked. "Oh you don't have a slight idea of how true that is. She's truly a good one at that." Mercury notes. Qing would than pounce on Emerald, tightening a hug. "Uck! Help!...Help!" Emerald said while being squeezed. "Qing! Let her go!" Spike said. Qing finally did and nuzzled close to her. "Sorry. My sister just seems to like ya. She's a big fan of hugs and mint hair. Reminds her of home I guess." Spike defended. "Well if she doesn't suprise me like that, I think i can manage." Emerald agreed to that. Qing would smile more as she nuzzled close to something close to her heart. Than she looks back to see Spike frozen with a very vivid emotion plastered on his face: malice.   
  
  
  
"Big brother...what's wrong?" Qing asked. Spike balls his hands into a fist and was visible disturbed by the presence of one of the women there. Cinder would walk up to Spike and wink at him. "My my, you're some nice eye candy. How bout we ditch the crowd and have a one-on-one? Between the two of us?~" Cinder asked cooly. "C-Cinder?!" Emerald asked shocked. "Sorry...but I'm taken. Not for sale." Spike notes coldly. "Ouch. Seems like the ice cream hard on my teeth. Figures. Don't let a girl down so coldly next time, K?" Cinder cooly asked before leaving. Spike would breathe heavy, like he ran a marathon before grabbing hold of his shoulder with the bandana on, gripping the cloth tightly.   
  
  
  
".....hm..." Adam would note this while Roman leads them all to Lionhearts room through the lobby. Neo would be around Roman pulling the key from her cleavage to gain access. Once the group got the door open, Lionheart would be there, panicked at their presence. Qrow also got startled by the scream and fell down with Lionheart; who passed out due to the panic. "This is who's protecting the maidenstone...isn't there a clearance for being a guardian of such destructive gems?" Blake asked. "When your opponent is the literal cancer to society, you're not that picky about who applies for said job." Samantha states. "Eh. Seems legit." Sun notes.  
  
  
  
Lionheart finally gets up and sees Samantha. "M-Mrs.Witchwork! A honour to have you here!" Lionheart states. "It's good to meet you again Leo. How has the academy been running?" Samantha asked. "It has been a struggle, but we're managing okay." Leo notes. "Good. And the stone?" Samantha asked. "Oh. Well it is still in the chamber. Why such a sudden interest?" Leo asked. "We've been blessed with the presense of the Spring Maiden." Samantha states. The group pushes Ruby in front, who was nervous around the principals. "Is she? A honour!" Leo bows to her. "Gosh...this is so...umm... good to meet you too!" Ruby bows back to him. "Ugh..." Yang groaned with a facepalm. "She's something." Cinder notes. "Don't push ya luck." Spike snarled. "Oh. What tone you have. Sends shivers down my spine.~" Cinder joked. Spike grits his teeth in annoyance.  
  
  
  
"Leo. Prepare the chamber. We'll enter there tomorrow." Samantha notes. "Yes! Right away!" Leo said as he rushes out of the office. "Now...to check your aura levels." Samatha said as she pulls a glass orb. "Excuse me?" Yang asked. "You all need a power level around five or higher to enter the chamber. Much less breathe in it. Any aura level lower than four would not be able to manage the room's distortion. It'll cause much strain on the body." Samantha states. "Is this true? How do we know we're gonna pass?" Weiss asked concerned. "Not to worry. We'll be able to tell with this. The orb measures in units of hundreds. 100-300 aura is level one. 400-600 is level two. 700-1000 is level three. 1100-2500 is level four. Anything above 2600 is level five. 3000 and above is level six. 4500 and above is level seven. The advance 9000 and above is level eight. Anything in the 20000 and above is level nine. And the extremely astonishing level 50000 and above is level ten." Samantha explained as she showed her level through the glass orb. The orb read 56700. "Woah! Amazing!" Ruby fangirls over. "Now it's your turn." Samantha said.  
  
  
  
Ruby had her aura measured first. It read 16800 at level seven. "Impressive. Next." Samantha called. Weiss would go and have her aura read at 11000. "Good. Next." Samantha said. Blake had her read at 14500. "Good. Next." Samantha continued as she scribbles them down. Yang would step up and have her aura read at 17800. "Fascinating." Samantha would continue reading others levels as they stepped in. Qing would have her aura measured in 17900. "Wow. This is impressive indeed. Next." Samantha said. Emerald got her read and it was 17450. "Nice work Ms.Sustrai. Next." Samantha asked. Cinder got her aura measured at 21500. Spike felt the power from where he was standing, feeling more pissed off than before. "As always Ms.Fall. Next." Samantha called out.   
  
  
  
Sun got his aura read at 16700. "Good. Next." Samantha called out. Adam got his read at 20000. "Great. Next." Samatha asked. Qrow got his read at 21000. "Must've slacked off more than before." Qrow joked. "Why am I not suprised? Next." Samantha said. Mercury got his aura read at 17500. "Good. Next." Samantha called out. Spike got his aura read at 21400. "Well isn't this surprising. Okay. You all are able to be in the chamber. Ruby. We'll keep you in any dorm you choose. The others will be right behind you." Samantha said as Ruby was ushered to her dorm.   
  
  
  
The group would be divided in different rooms, where two rouges can speak about what happened today. "Big brother? Qing noticed you're angry. Qing wanna know why?" Qing asked. "...It's nothing. Just drop it." Spike said. "But big brother looked really hu-" Qing was cut by Spike dropping the bandana to reveal the emblem starting to glow in a small haze of red. "...she's here Qing...so far all she's doing is stalling for time...but I can tell she's gonna strike tomorrow. If ya want, you can stick close to Emerald-teacher...just leave Cinder to me..." Spike states as his eyes were hazel. "...Qing will make sure you don't loose it. No buts." Qing proclaimed. "Whatever..." Spike agreed as they get ready to dine with the others.  
  
  
  
At the dinner table, Samantha toasted the accomplishments that the group managed. "It's hard to believe you're Raven's child. Noting how she's-" Samanatha was cut by Yang tossing a knife to her which Neo deflected. "Watch it young lady!" Roman barked. "I don't like when we talk about the dead in the fucking eating table. Mind my french." Yang snapped back. Neo would toss the knife into Yang's steak. "Understandable. I guess the past is best left behind...no matter how it creeps into the present. Now, Ruby will be able to enter the hybeebolic room to get the stone. You all must wait for her while she fetches the stone. We don't want anyone else getting lost in there. That place is distorted to the point time is slowed to an astronomical rate and space becomes irrelevant. Only a maiden has a good grasp of where they are." Samantha explained. "Will they be able to accompany me? It's just...well it's gonna be so much going in alone." Ruby asked. "About 4 people maximum can enter there at a time. Any more has caused time to distort even more, even to the point maidens can't tell how much time has passed." Samantha added. "That's good to know." Blake notes.   
  
  
  
"Guess we'll wait out for petal, and afterwards we'll be off to handle the Grimm." Yang said. "Agreed. Now more than ever. There has been reports that the Boogyman has been attacking other maidens to get their stones. We'll need Ruby at her fullest potential to get them back." Samantha agreed. "Well at least two of us are on track." Yang states. "I do hope tomorrow will be good to us. The chamber can be a bit hectic on a bad day." Cinder said. Spike gets riled up by her voice. "Ease up there Spike. Ya scales are showing." Adam states quietly to him. Spike huffed out and stepped out of the dining room. "Oh boy. Did I hurt his feelings? He looked so pouty~" Cinder asked. Qing left with him and sticked her tongue at her. "Weird. Have they acted so...tense?" Mercury whispered to Ruby. "No. Not once." Ruby agreed.  
  
  
  
Night falls as the group goes to sleep, all but Yang. She walks by the halls to than see Spike pulling a lighter to light a cigarette. He managed to ignite it and takes some huffs. "Didn't think you be up. Figured ya have the runt to watch over." Yang called him out. Spike wouldn't really budge, still in his own thoughts. "...ya sister is definatly overwhelmed by all of this. Ya feel anything for her?" Spike asked. "...a bit. She's definatly too young for this, but there's no way we can wait anymore." Yang said. "...I figured that much, the question that I have burning is why you've been avoiding her for so long." Spike comments. "Mostly cuz I had my own list of things to do. Mainly with surviving under my own mom. Didn't figure a bandit kid could just come back to a home she ran away from." Yang states while taking a small swing from a flask. "Hm...either way, we both got someone to look out for. We can afford to screw up." Spike notes. "Yeah, well I got two siblings to watch out for. Beat that." Yang chuckled before going out to call Vernal. Spike chuckled lightly while remaining in the hall to put out his cigarette and take a swing of listerine to wash his mouth. He than goes to bed to get whatever sleep he could have.  
  
  
  
Next morning arrives and the group would be walking down the dungeon of the academy. Ruby was lead by Samantha, Cinder, Leo and Qrow shortly behind. Than it would be Weiss and Blake accompanied by Sun and Adam behind them. Neo and Roman tagged with Emerald, Mercury and Yang shortly after. Qing and Spike hanged out in the back.   
  
"We're almost there. Leo. Hand Cinder the key." Samantha said. "Ain't it suppose to go to petal?" Qrow asked. "Well it usually goes to the Maiden associated with the correct season, Ruby still needs to completely activate her powers. Fortunately for us, Cinder got the Fall Maiden powers early on, so she's very intimate with getting the door open." Samantha explained. Spike immediately gets ticked off. "Hey, Weiss, you should tag along with Ruby and Cinder." Spike spoke. "Why should I? Cinder is a maiden. Ruby is a maiden. How am I going to handle the Maiden Room?" Weiss asked. "Samantha said that up to four people can go there. Figured it'll be easier to find the maidenstone with three pair of eyes more than two." Spike explained quickly. "That makes sense." Ruby notes. Cinder looks back at Spike who simply glares at her back and both quickly looked away from each other. Mainly Spike looking elsewhere feeling violated by her gaze.  
  
  
  
"Alright. Cinder. Ensure that the two come out from the room." Samantha ordered. "Of course Mistress." Cinder replied as she than opens the door. The room was indeed vast, but it was more like a sandbox than a room. The entire dimension was a vacant desert with little to no sign of life. Ruby and Weiss would enter with Cinder, and Cinder simply starts to whistle a tune before the door close. Spike was already hearing several footsteps coming from the west.  
  
  
  
"What?! Intruders in the chamber room!? Impossible!" Leo proclaimed. "Well bud. Looks like security did a shit job." Qrow huffed. "Who's dumb enough to fight the thirteen of us?" Sun asked. "It sounds like there's seven of them. Arms up!" Adam states as Blake and Sun also join him in pulling out their weapons. "You said seven right?" Samantha asked. "That's what Bull said. Why?" Yang asked.  
  
  
  
Mercury was already shivering as he can hear the cursed heavy metal from the other side. An anthem made in Vacuo to warn the arrival of seven people from hell. "Merc? What's wrong?" Emerald asked. "No no no...they couldn't! How?!" Mercury was already panicking. "Oi Stilts! Get it together! I'm sure they're just a bunch of Imp-"  
  
  
  
A spear was chucked from 50 yards and into Leo's heart, ending the fanus right there. "Leo!!" Qrow called out. "Damn...that one was suppose to go to the Brawen. Melvin I swear to Oum if you were messing with my eye in my sleep, I'll be glad to feed you to the lions when I get the chance!" A voice familiar to Mercury shouts. Mercury basically stranded still as the seven simply appeared. "This better be the place. I hate for it to be a damn phony." The second voice called in. "Relax Maurice. It's definitely this one. There were at least a dozen guards protecting the door." A woman's voice replied. "You think they would have some better trained guards. A flaw in employment if you ask me." Another voice states. "Made it easier to take their snacks." The next voice comments. "You always think about food, don't ya Mopo?" A second woman voice chims in. "Alright boys and girls, let's get serious. The show's about to start!" The final voice chimes in.  
  
  
  
Seven figures finally show themselves to the small crowd, armed with spears, pistols, M1 Garands, 1911's, and clips full of dusy to fill up said M1 Garands and 1911's to wipe out an entire platoon of soldiers. "Oh no..." Samantha said softly. "Hey there, Samanatha. How's the divorce handling?" Marcus asked. "Marcus. I truly am suprise you're working for him. And bringing the family in. Tell me, what is he paying?" Samanata shot back. "Simple. I get it all. And I get to share it all with my family. Oi Mercury! Want in?" Marcus quipped. Mercury starts to breathe heavy as his eyes start glowing a green haze. "There it is. C'mon runt! Let's go!" Marcus ordered.   
  
  
  
Mercury dashed ahead and starts kicking at him in a rage induced barrage. "Mercury!" Emerald called out. A large explosion starts heading towards the group, and Yang pushed Blake and Adam away from the explosive grenade, Sun would create light clones to take the blunt of the force. The one responsible scoffed lightly. "No fun." Morman notes. "How should we split this up?" Melissa asked. "I'm busy with the boy! You can have it any way!" Marcus shouts out while slipping out of Mercury's barrage without much care. "K. Those two in the back. I'll take em!" Melvin points to Spike and Qing. "I'll take care of the Blonde and the cat." Melissa states. "The old man is mine." Maria said. "The guy in the fedora and the lady with umbrella." Maurice demands. "Guess that leaves Mopo and I with the other fanus. Gee wizz. How fun..." Morman yawned as Mopo gets ready.  
  
  
  
The other six fighters divide the group apart and leave Emerald and Samantha near the door, occupied with ensuring the door can open safely after they get the stone. Maria and Qrow would exchange blows, spear to sword. "Not bad Brawen. You sure know how to treat a woman~" Maria quipped. "There's not suppose to be much talking in fights." Qrow said as he pushed her back. Qrow was able to get the upper hand and deal some heavy blows. Qrow was winning against Maria simply due to his semblance causing her to slip often. Maria takes a bit to recuperate before finally using her semblance. Qrow would see a hallucination before him, one that haunts his dreams. "Hey there Qrow. It's been a while." A voice called to him. Qrow freezes and sees a familiar face. A woman who he held dear. "...Summer?" Qrow asked. Qrow approached the hallucination and wrapped his arms around her. It felt real, as Qrow breaks down. "It's okay Qrow...It's not your fault..." Summer said. "I'm sorry Sum. I caused so much dread. I'm so sorry.." Qrow whimpered. "It's okay Qrow...We'll be happy...together..." Summer said. A ticking noise is hear. "...that sounds nice...don't let go..." Qrow agreed as Summer wrapped her arms around her. "I won't...I promise." Summer said as the beeping got louder. The bomb that Maria plants on Qrow finally combust, taking Qrow's life. "That's one." Maria notes as she huffed out, counting herself lucky.  
  
  
  
Yang saw this and got pissed. "YOU BITCH!" Yang roars as she starts sprinting, but Maurice cuts her and throws a hook, knocking her down. "YANG!" Blake shouts. Mercury looks back at the scene and sees the chaos in sue. "Keep ya eyes on the opponent boy!" Marcus said before kicking him behind his back, knocking him down. "Look at ya. You've gone soft. Even those Greaves ya have look like shit. And after all we did for you." Marcus scoffed and would pick him up by his forearms to than press his knee on his back with the intend to break him more. Mercury screams in pain while Marcus continues to attempt to break his back.   
  
  
  
Neo and Roman had their issue with Maurice who focused back on them, to the point that Neo used her semblance to get them away from them. "Muthafucking glass woman!" Maurice said pissed off. Sun and Adam both teamed up against Maurice to attempt to take him out, only for it to fail. Adam would than shout "Red Sun!" This initiates an attack that has Sun creating a flashbang that gives Adam enough time to charge a kinetic kantana slash, which he releases onto Maurice. Mopo would bounce in the way and simply absorb the force with his body, smiling at the two's fail attempt at their lives. Morman takes this chance to use his semblance to force them to the ground on their stomach. Mopo and Maurice than look down at them. "Damn kids tried to kill me. Mopo. Should we do the Elephant kick?" Maurice asked. "Sounds swell big brother!" Mopo agreed. "Keep em down Morman, we don't want them to run off." Maurice orders. "Like they could even." Morman chuckled a bit. The two mercenaries raise their leg, hovering above their heads. All it took was one stomp to the skull, and both Sun and Adam were killed off.  
  
  
  
Blake sees this and screams her head off, charging forward to attempt to kill the three of them. Melissa takes the chance of deliciousness to knock her out with a gut punch.   
  
  
  
"Keep your eyes on me kitties! Don't ya dare look away from me!" Melvin shouts at the two who were frozen in fear for a moment. Spike would block another M1Gerand dust shoot with his gauntlets, being forced back to the wall. Melvin would attempt to kick him in the head, which Spike kept dodging by his hair. Qing attempted to wrap Melvin up in her morphed arms, but Melvin simply activated his semblance to send an electric current to her body, making her let go screaming. "QING!" Spike shouts as he attempts to kick Melvin in the head. Melvin simply grabs the leg and simply tosses him to Qing, both getting knocked down.  
  
  
  
"Samantha! We have to open the door!" Emerald states. "What if they don't get the stone? This will all be in vein!" Samanatha notes. "Samantha please! We're gonna lose everything if we don't!" Emerald begged. Samantha contemplates this option, but she decides it would be the best. Samantha finally opens the door, letting out the three who were there. Weiss and Ruby were first to step out, but it seems that they're also in a heap of trouble. Cinder, now holding the Spring Maiden stone, uses it's powers against Ruby and Weiss to hold them hostage. "C-cinder?!" Emerald asked shocked.  
  
  
  
"At long last. I have the stone! And all thanks to you Ms.Rose. I'll be fair and only kill you last." Cinder cooed. Yang looks at the scene ahead and flashes back to Vernal holding onto her life by a thread. Raven gripping her neck with the maiden powers. It wasn't long before Yang activates her semblance completely to It's second state and rushed ahead of them all to attack Cinder. Cinder would than cut off the prosthetic from her arm, and with another strike hit her from behind, knocking her down again. "Well...It seems the Brawens might die here. Oh well, you get to watch." Cinder said as Ruby and Weiss were held above to see the carnage unfolding. Cinder than sees Emerald and prepares to attack her, and when she shoots at her, Qing was quick to block the full force as she took it to her upper back, now completely wasted by it. "Teacher...please stay safe...for Qing..." Qing said before going into unconscious. Emerald looks at her girlfriend and starts to tear up."C-Cinder please! Stop this!" Emerald begged.   
  
  
  
"Silence! With this power, I am above you all!" Cinder roared. Spike was the next to get enraged, as his semblance flared to the second state and would repeat what Yang did with little success. "DROP AUNT RUBY RIGHT NOW WITCH! YOU WON'T GET AWAY WITH THIS!!" Spike shouts enraged as he continues his barrage. "A-aunt?!" Ruby asked shocked. "Oh. And to think I couldn't see that. Now to think of it, you do remind me of a certain Brawen. How charming." Cinder states to the group. Spike continues to lay onto the vines that kept growing, engulfing them in flames and burning them down as quickly as they grew back. The voltage around his aura was also helping with taking down the vines constricting Ruby and Weiss, finally getting them down. "No matter how much you try child, I will not be defeated!" Cinder exclaimed as she finally uses her fall maiden powers to push Spike back, knocking him down as he takes a blunt force to the next.  
  
  
  
Mercury and Marcus's fight continues onward, with Mercury taking most of the damage. "Well I'll admit boy, ya didn't loose ya touch. Ya simply peaked too soon." Marcus proclaimed. "SILENCE! I WILL NOT BE LECTURED BY A MONSTER LIKE YOU!" Mercury snaps back as he attempts an axe kick at Marcus's guard. Marcus would grab hold of his leg and break it after activating one of his stolen semblances to increase his strength ten fold, causing Mercury pain. Marcus would do the same to the other leg to knock Mercury unconscious due to the overflow of nerves in the prosthetics. "We're all done right?" Maurice asked. "Yeah...we sure are." Marcus said disappointed.   
  
  
  
Cinder would walk up to the eldest brother of the seven with a coy smile. "Here ya go hubby~" Cinder cooed at him as she handed him the stone. "Why thanks love. Guess you were useful after all." Marcus notes. Cinder smiled more, but than her face contorted to pain as she was punched through the gut by Marcus. "That's for fucking hurting my grandkids ya wench." Marcus whispered before she was also killed off. "We got the stone now. Let's go." Marcus states coldly as the other six get ready to leave. Samantha stands in their way defiantly. "You will not leave this place with that stone alive!" Samantha states as she activates her semblance, distorting space around them in her favour. "Melissa. Break this damn delusion of hers." Marcus ordered. "Alrighty." Mellisa cracks her neck before using her semblance as she shrieks at the distorted space of existence. The battle to withhold the space and to break it was waged shortly, as Melissa continued to push Samantha to her breaking point. It was however in vein, as Samantha did lose to Melissa's shriek, making her very close to fainting. "Okay. Let's go. Bye Mercury." Marcus said as there was a portal waiting for them. The seven stepped in and vanished as they appeared, leaving four corpses for them.  
  
  
  
"Adam...Sun?" Blake asked as she gets up and shook their bodies. "C'mon...this isn't funny...get up...please get up..." Blake was starting to sob uncontrollably. Ruby looks around and finds Qrow's cape completely stained. "Qrow? Qrow? Where are you? C'mon Qrow...they're gone...we won? Right?" Ruby said as she quietly sobbed. "Dear Oum...we lost..." Emerald said as she realized the situation. Mercury gets up and looks around for his family, but when he realized they're were gome with the stone, he completely looses it. "GOD DAMNIT!!" Mercury breaks down and slams the ground with his fists. The group now has to deal with the fact that they lost the stone, and it will be something everyone will have a hard time with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keep yourselves safe, and I wish ya a happy 2021! Woohoo. Now excuse me as Imma get back on my schedule after not making a chapter for about 2 weeks. I promise the next one will come sooner, it was just that this chapter alone had to cram as much stuff as I could possibly fit without it being taxing on the plot. This was the most controversial chapter I could ever write, and I hope it was good. Take care!


	17. Let the tears fall: Washing the stains with a Funeral

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group is now handling the deaths of their fallen comrades in different ways. How will they express themselves during the funeral? What surprises will come from such an event? Found out, right now! In the glorious year of 2856!(yeah I literally just plopped a number on the year they lived in cuz no one really knows when RWBY takes place beyond vague ideas)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is behind schedule, but I honestly had a hard time writing this. For one this is kinda a new thing for me to write, as eulogy centered chapters are something I haven't really done, like ever. I also didn't want it to end with a sour note, so I also tried to add more to this chapter to make it not totally be a damn drag. Thanks for the patience to those who waited, I hope this was worth it.

Five people were buried in the 15 of August of the year 2856, as the funeral was hosted on a fall afternoon. There were people who came to mourn for Qrow Branwen, someone who was a hero. There were those who mourn for Leo Lionheart, the principal of Haven Academy. There were many more who came for Sun and Adam, two revolutionaries who fought for equality. There were some who came for Cinder, a lady whom many respected.  
  
  
"Lady Samantha? I think we're ready." Emerald huffed. "Ah...let's...get ready at five." Samantha said back.  
  
  
Ruby would wait outside of the funeral house. "Oi...you'll catch a damn cold." Yang spat as she tossed her a coat. "Thanks...this is really hard to take in..." Ruby said. Yang would walk to her and wrap an arm around her. "He really meant that much to ya? Even if he did bad things in the past?" Yang asked. "He's family. He meant everything for us. For Dad...and I." Ruby said. Yang scratches the leather of the coat she gave Ruby, clearly getting anxious of something. "It's...It's weird. I didn't think it'll take this for me to...uh...meet dad again." Yang admits. "I know you have your beef with dad, but he is gonna be shocked as much as I was. Mind if you cut him some slack on this one?" Ruby asked. "I should be asking him to give me slack. I simply was too scared to...well...be a big sister. I thought I was enough. Maybe I was just selfish, but that day, I felt too inadequate to be part of the family." Yang admits. Ruby wraps her arms around her sister. "You are family. Remember that." Ruby said. Yang sniffles a bit.  
  
  
Vernal would bring the tribe along to the funeral house. "Glad ya made it runt. Meet Runt 2." Yang said scratching the coat some more. "Hello, sis? Can I call you that? Sorry, name's Vernal!" Vernal spoke. "It's nice to meet you, sis!" Ruby said pulling her in a hug. "Wow. Is this normal?" Vernal asked very shocked. "That's affection. Get used to it." Yang mused. Someone else finally showed up, someone who looked shocked seeing Yang again. Yang breathes in and out hastily.  
  
  
"I know...I shouldn't have ran away..." Yang said scared. Tai would take some steps forward, and Yang was backing away. "I get it now...you were simply moved on from Raven...she didn't deserve ya...I wasn't ready okay?! If ya wanna shout, than have at it!" Yang said scared. Tai approaches her closer. "Yell! Scream! Spit at me! Say all you want! I'm sorry okay!?" Yang states scared as she was cornered, shivering quickly. Tai would than wrap his arms around his lost daughter, holding her tight.  
  
  
"You...you are as beautiful as the day I lost you." Tai speaks softly. That's when Yang started. When Yang turned from the chieftain of a tribe of bandits to the scared and sad five-year-old who wanted to be assured everything was okay. That's when she cried even heavier than she did before. Tai would hold her as long as Yang wanted, and when it was all out, Yang cleaned herself as quickly as she broke. "Um...dad...Heh...It's weird saying that...don't roll off my tongue so well...um." Yang would point at Vernal. "That's my younger sister. At the tribe. Mind if she uh, she can be welcomed in too?" Yang asked shyly. Tai would smile and pat his eldest daughter. "Sure. It's nice welcoming family in again. I'm sure Qrow would've allowed it too." Tai said softly. Vernal smiled a bit and tackled the old man. "Thanks Geezer!" Vernal chuckled lightly. Tai hugged her too. Yang would break a smile. "You're ready petal?" Yang asked. "Yeah...family's all here." Ruby chirped lightly.  
  
  
Mercury was rolling up to Emerald. "Here. Just in case you need it." Mercury said as he handed her a handkerchief. "Thanks Herm..." Emerald notes. "Look...I...I didn't think they would be there...Gods...how did they even get in?" Mercury grips his wheels tightly. Emerald placed a hand on them and they eased up. "What happened down there...stays down there...even if what happened...changes everything...don't push all the blame on yourself. You can't be taking all their shit. Got that?" Emerald asked. "...right." Mercury huffed out and would roll near the door, opening for her to go out. Spike would be waiting outside rather coiled up, looking at Emerald with a bit of pity. He than looks at his left shoulder with the fully dimmed out mark on it. "...damn her...damn her for the pain sha causes...even in death..." Spike grips onto Cinder's emblem.   
  
  
Blake would scribble down something, but crumbled it and tossed it to a bin. She even cracked the pen in her hand in half. "...Qing got that covered." Qing spoke softly, sticking out spare pens. Blake would glare at the direction of the voice, but eased up when she saw Qing. Blake would take the spare pen and thank her. "Qing...how long did you two planned to keep your family ties a secret?" Blake asked. "Big brother and Qing agreed to keep talk of family low. None existent to keep people happy without bothering them with questions of future. Qing lives in time where Monster was always making messes. People couldn't live happy with her around..." Qing explained. "Hm...so in your time...you had to live under shitty conditions...man...if Adam heard that...he probably laugh. Simply because he would find it poetic that everyone gets screwed over at the end..." Blake morbidly remarked. "Qing...Qing sorry..." Qing states sadly. "Save it for the funeral...I'm heading out now.." Blake ended the conversation there.  
  
  
The funeral starts with Cinder Fall's, as the coffin is brought in for the crowd to see. Fellow fans and co-workers of Cinder Fall would cry for her. Emerald would step into the stand to give her speech. "Hello everyone. Thanks for coming....Cinder Fall...she was the first friend I made in Beacon. I remember it was Biology class, I was sitting in the back. I wasn't paying attention to Oobleck, stirring in my own turmoil of loneliness. Than I saw her drawing the frog we all had to dissect with her beautiful accuracy. I fell deep for that picture. It was something out of a cover from the many novels I read as a kid. It was then I started to keep my eye on her. She would draw all the life her amber eyes could capture with vivid strides of the pen. One day I finally asked her something, it was probably about her name or something, and she jumps at the opportunity to ask why I've been eyeing her and her notebook. I was a fumbling mess, but she laughed it off and allowed me to explain myself. When I finally did...she wrote something down, kissed the paper, and handed it to me. 'Call me next time you want me to draw something. I'd be glad to do it'. That's when I fell for her even more. I fell in love with her that day...and for all of those years, I saw her as someone to idolize. She later introduced me to Hermes...someone I equally care for. We were perfect...at least that's how I saw it...I never thought...she would fall down from her grace. What happened that day, was caused by a lack of insight, and her own hubris. She was always someone proud of her abilities, and when she got the maiden powers, that's when she started to grow power hungry...I couldn't help but assumed it was just something manageable...something she could get over with...I failed her at that part...I didn't save her when she need it..."Emerald would break down at the end of it. For a moment, Spike felt bad for Cinder, but than he snapped back to Emerald, and he would think that it was Cinder who got herself in this, and blamed Cinder for leaving all of what life offered for power.  
  
  
Qrow's eulogy was next, and this time it would be Ruby's turn to speak, Qing helping Emerald to her seat and letting Ruby go up to talk in the podium near Qrow's coffin. "My Uncle...he...he was someone you can always rely on. He always had some convoluted plan to get myself out of trouble, or simply budged out any sticky situation we were in. I can remember...there was the time we went to a crowded stadium, and we managed to get the best seats for watching the matches. The results of the match made the crowd unrested, so Qrow held me up, like if I was submerged under water, and tackled out of the crowd. It was just so rowdy that Qrow had to fight our way back to the exit. He always seemed so invincible, even when handling something so difficult...he was a person, and one of the best I ever knew..." Ruby spoke before silently walking back. Tai handed her a tissue to which Ruby and blew her nose.  
  
  
Samantha was next and spoke about being raised by Leo Lionheart. "...Mr.Lionheart was someone special to me...I could never forget how he simply walked beside me to my first day of school...he was the one shaking while I tried to reassure him it would be okay. He was always precarious about any situation, and it was relieving to know he was ready for everything. He was there for me when I needed him the most...yet...not many could return that kindness...It's a shame...the world was stripped of someone who would've prepared everything for it..." Samantha states sadly before leaving the podium. Small tears fell down her face as she tried to leave from the public to dwell somewhere more private.  
  
  
Blake would get up next, looking behind her to see two coffins. "...this...this is not okay... " Blake states coldly. The crowd looks confused as she simply stares at them. "...they...they did nothing wrong...yet they get killed off as soon as things were turning out better...they won't be able to see their dreams through...and that's not okay... " Blake states. "Why? Why on Oum would they do it? I couldn't tell you even if I knew...all I can say is I'm going to get them. I'm gonna make them pay...YOU HEAR ME?! I'LL KILL THEM! I'LL KILL THEM ALL!" Blake snaps, scaring the crowd. Weiss stands in and helps her down and lets Blake cry on her.  
  
  
  
When it came to the burials, Blake was throwing a tantrum, begging them not to lower them down. "Sun's gonna get cold! Please don't do it. He hates being cold...don't do it please! Adam isn't done with his work! He's got to go to a meeting soon! Please! You have to listen to me!" Blake sobbed uncontrollably. There were those who mourn all five of them, joining into the tear party that was unfolding. "...It's a terrible day for rain..." Spike notes softly as he covered up his face with his hair. Qing notes Spike was letting tears out of his eyes through her own tears. Weiss would help Blake clean her face up after she let's it all out. Tai would hand Yang and Ruby hankercheifs to clean up. "T-thanks Dad..." Ruby said as she sniffled a bit at the end. Yang would hold onto the cloth for later. Mercury helped cleaned Emerald up before rolling out of the scene.  
  
  
Once Mercury was sure he was alone, he grips tightly on one wheel and punched a wall. "Not even a decade. I couldn't get one decade away from them..." Mercury notes coldly. "You should give yourself credit. Five years away is an accomplishment." A voice called out. Mercury looks to where the voice came from before being held at stinger point. The metal stinger held a canister of a neurotoxin. "Now now. I rather keep vegetables fresh, but I could be forgetful at times. I always put too much strain in them. Like what my toxin will do in five minutes if you don't shut up and listen." Tyrian cackled lightly. "What the hell do you want?" Mercury asked pissed off. "Oh but Mercury, your father wanted to give you these!" Tyrian states as he pulls out a case from a corner, one that carried something for him. Mercury would open it to reveal new legs.

"What are you planning?" Mercury asked. "Not me. We are going to host a little tower in Vacuo. You know where that is right? If your father is right, there was a family trip you all had there. A little trigger happy is how he put it." Tyrian joked. "You're actually ticking me off. I will not hesitate to use these." Mercury notes. "Oh but, how are you gonna stop the bad guy without knowing what he is gonna do? The great Ozma is gonna do something big, and he was kind enough to give you guys a chance. Wanna listen for once in your crippled life?" Tyrian asked. Mercury remained silence, completely to Tyrian's appeasement. "Good. Now you listen here..."  
  
  
  
When Mercury was able to return to the others, he went to Samantha alone to talk about the plan, to which she called the others in to hear him out.  
  


  
  
"Is he mad?" Samantha asked. "Yeah...I'm not sure who Ozma is, but from what I heard...he's a lot worse than my family." Mercury notes. "I understand that, but why is he doing this? What is there to gain with hosting a battle tower?" Samantha pondered. "A battle tower eh? Sounds fun, but we probably gonna die if we go know." Spike notes. "Why should we listen to you? For all we know, you're helping them out." Blake states. "Listen here Neko, if anything we're going on in the background, I would've had a clue! Give Merc some slack." Yang scowled at her. "If you two are done trying to slit each other's throats, we could pay attention." Weiss notes. "Merc...was there anything else about this plan that he told you?" Ruby asked. "Just it was being held in the worse part of Remnent I could ever be." Mercury states. "That being?" Yang asked. "Vacuo." Mercury replied softly. "Ooohhhh...yeah, that's gonna be a problem." Emerald notes. Samantha would stand up form her chair and looked at the group. "All we can do now is recover from the lost we suffered. Please know however, Ozma may attack at anytime. Let's recover as soon as we can, but do take all the time you need. Dismissed." Samantha said to them all, letting them go. Qing would be last to leave, staring at some desk candy. "Uh...would you like some?" Samantha asked. Qing's eyes beamed up and nodded before taking some. "Qing thanks you! Qing go now!" Qing chirped up before leaving. "Odd...she reminds me of someone..." Samantha notes.  
  
  
  
Samantha allowed them to stay in the dorms of the now closed off Academy, knowing they would need somewhere to sleep in while being near their meeting room. The group would be finding their own rooms to sleep in. Yang looks back to see Mercury lagging due to him rolling around with the case. "You need help?" Yang asked. "I'm fine Lady Branwen. Thank you." Mercury notes. "Alright..." Yang notes as the two went in to their own room. When they closed the door, Mercury set aside the case near the restroom door, than rolled over to the window to look out. "Merc? Ya sure you're handling it?" Yang asked. "I....what happened in the chamber...is a lot to take in..." Mercury confessed. "Yeah...that's not including the giant cat out of the bag...ya know..." Yang agreed. "We haven't really talked to them today, have we?" Mercury acknowledged the current revelation. "No...not enough time with the funeral and you nearly dying to get Intel." Yang notes. "Should we-" Mercury asked, before Yang cuts in with "Not treat them any different. They...they have enough on their plate. Overbearing parents might not be what they want right now." Yang notes.  
  
  
"But we can at least get to know them a bit better. They came to our time from somewhere, maybe knowing about them and helping them out might be the right thing to do." Mercury said. "We'll get there when we get there...right now...I'm pretty tired...and they are too...we can go over to wish them goodnight, but we should respect their space as well..." Yang states. "This is...oddly mature of you." Mercury notes. "When ya have a little sister and a whole tribe to look our for, ya pick up on somethings. Ya just never saw it." Yang states. "Can't deny that." Mercury perked a smile for the first time in the day. Yang grew one of her own.  
  
  
A knocking could be heard on the door near Qing, and she walks up to open the door. "Hey." Yang said. "Hi Yang!" Qing chirped. "You can drop the first name basis. We heard what Marcus said." Yang states. "Oh. Okay mommy." Qing notes with a smile. "Well...What's the plan old hag?" Spike asked. "You know we're your parents right? Give us some respect." Yang notes. "I guess. Isn't it late?" Spike asked. "Har har. Look, we're here to say goodnight. Ya outta get use to it, cuz we're family. Got that?!" Yang states. Spike looks rather shocked on how nonchalantly they're taking this fact. "You're...not asking any questions?" Spike asked.  
  
  
"Well we could, but we are all in no position to do so. You guys probably need time to come up with answers. We don't want to overbear you guys." Mercury said. "Eh...wouldn't be the first time I was interrogated." Spike comments. "The hell does that mean? Ya a crook?" Yang asked. "And we thought you would go easy on us." Spike jested. "Okay...We'll let you sleep now. Sweet dreams!" Mercury chirped and dragged Yang before their conversation got heated.  
  
Spike looks at the door before letting a sigh. "Welp...we outta get ready for tomorrow Qing." Spike states. "K!" Qing chirped and opened the door. "Night mommy! Night daddy!" Qing shouts across the hall before closing the door. She walked back in the room and plopped into her bed before snoring heavy. Spike sighs again and tossed her a spare blanket to cover up. Spike then grew a smile. "Guess those two really are gonna take it seriously...what a relief..." Spike notes before closing his eyes and sleeps rather soundly.  
  
  
Yang bit her lip to try not to grow a smile after hearing that. "Well, well...aren't you getting cheered up?" Mercury chuckled. "We outta slow down. I can feel my damn heart pressure rising." Yang notes. "Right, right." Mercury agreed as the two entered their room. Mercury would get out of the wheel chair again and laid down in the bed. Yang would snake up near him and wrap her only arm around him. "Lady Branwen?" Mercury asked before she puts a finger over his lips. She than leaned closer to kiss him softly. "Prepare for an all nighter Merc. When we're done, ya won't feel ya pelvis." Yang whispered in his ear. Mercury would blush red and get a bit excited. "Looks like ya ready. This will be a long 'training session'~" Yang snickered lightly.  
  
  
  
The next morning Mercury traveled around in his wheel chair feeling sore. "Jesus Merc. Did you even get a chance to sleep? You looked like you did a all nighter." Emerald coughed her coffee when she saw the store sight. "Sleep? Is it night yet? I can't say...my mind and body feel absolutely numb." Mercury notes totally insomiatic.  
  
  
  
Yang whistled around with less of a chip on her shoulder. She looked out the window to see Tai leaving back home after hugging Ruby on the way to the hall. She opted to watch this before heading with the others, simply eying the scene. "Hey there." Spike called her out. "Hey runt. You two doing alright?" Yang asked back. "Sure are. How about you?" Spike asked. "To be honest, rather better than how we started yesterday." Yang notes. "Qing happy to hear mommy happy!" Qing chirped. "Heh...still trying to wrap my head around that. Especially seeing you two all grown up." Yang spoke up. "We figured much. You look rather...extra casual." Spike notes. "Hehe...well...last night was rather pleasant on my end. Probably not for your father though. That screamer." Yang comments with a smile.  
  
Spike would look rather disgusted by the news, feeling the same gut feeling he had the morning after the festival. Qing in the other had didn't get the message, as the implications simply flew over her head. "Oh c'mon now! Why the disgusted look?" Yang asked while patting Spike's shoulder. "I rather not want to get know that part of your relationship thank you! Besides, we outta get to the others." Spike states rather quickly. "Alright buzz killer. They probably got some wicked plan ready." Yang notes.  
  
  
  
  
  
"We have little to no idea how to counter this." Samantha admits. "God damn it." Spike speaks up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for checking this chapter out. I know this is probably going to change the direction of the story, but I think this will play off a bit better than what I wanted to do prior. Hopefully the next chapters won't take longer to write. Till I arise from hibernation again
> 
> -scorched_biscuit


	18. Getting down to buisness: Prepping for the Battle Tower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Straight to another training chapter. Simply note that they're going to need this if they'll fight the Black Clansmen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this wasn't much of a wait. School life is a bitch.

The group would be sitting around a table while they hear out Samantha's explanation. Yang was tapping her foot, clearly upset about waking up so early. Ruby would yawn heavy as she tried to keep herself up. Weiss would barely sit up straight due to her lack of sleep. Blake and Emerald had it a bit easier, but they had bags around their eyes due to staying up late. Mercury was completely insomiatic but stayed intact mentally by a string. Qing was drooling on the table while taking her nap, which Spike interrupted by flicking her hair up.  
  
  
  
Samatha sighed a bit in relief. "I am glad you all managed to come here in a short time's notice." Samantha said towards the group. "Barely..." Yang notes as Ruby would fall asleep than sit back up straight when hitting the table. "I'll note that next time we meet. At the moment, we need to address the major problem: We have no idea where the tower can be. It can be anywhere in Vacuo." Samantha states. "Tch...that fucking sucks." Yang notes, arms wrapped around herself crossed with the news. "What can we do?" Blake asked curiously, listening attentively after snapping out her dozy state. "Well...first we have to prepare you all for your next encounter. Training will be mandatory." Samantha said back to the group. "We're centuries away from even getting even with them, how are we supposed to get strong enough in a little over three months?" Weiss asked perplexed about the challenge.  
  
  
  
"The maiden chamber. It can give us all the time we need." Mercury states confidentially. "The hell does that mean Stilts?" Yang asked confused. "Well, the chamber is able to warp time in our favour. We can modify the span of time in there to give us the time." Emerald replied thinking back to a simpler time. "How do you two know that?" Blake asked perplexed. "It's easy to answer. We used it." Mercury states. Yang looks at the two confused. "Wait? The hell do you mean you two used the chamber?" Yang asked. "Cinder wanted to master her maiden power, so she decided she would train in the chamber. She dragged us with her to help her progress. We managed to warp a day in the chamber into a whole year. Meaning we can do a year's training in a day. Literally." Emerald explained. "Holy shoot!" Ruby states shocked. "Why didn't she tell me that!?" Yang notes pissed off. "Either way, we'll get to it tomorrow. Right now we have to prepare the chamber for said training." Samantha states.  
  
  
  
"Sounds good. But which of us goes in?" Spike asked. This gets the group thinking about sorting their time. "Qing wanna go with big brother." Qing states instinctively. "I'll go with Weiss. We both know what it's like in there." Ruby said. "The last time we went in that place we were- never mind." Weiss was about to say something cold but simply stopped herself. "Um...who will I go with?" Blake asked. "I say Lady Branwen can accompany you." Mercury offered. "You sure?" Blake asked. "I guess I can get us in better shape." Yang notes. "Herm and I will probably go in there after the rest of you." Emerald states. "Alright. Seems like you all have it sorted. Let's meet at the chamber room tomorrow." Samantha states a bit more confident. "A little soon for that, but okay." Spike notes to himself, walking off first.  
  
  
  
At the dining hall, Yang would sit near her sister and the other two girl friends. Yang would scope up her soup with her one hand, always having a shaky hand when scoping up the soup. "We should get ready for the long training. Make sure to pack all your things." Weiss states sternly while writing a list. "Packing for our time there isn't the problem. We should manage our time wisely there. We have to..." Blake notes as she scribbles down routines. "We sure will. Let's do both." Ruby agreed as she stands on her chair but than wobbles on her chair and falls down. Yang lets out a snorting laugh. "Let's worry about that later. Just try to finish what's on ya plate." Yang notes.   
  
  
  
Spike and Qing would join in with Emerald. "Oi. Where's Stilts?" Yang asked looking at the three of them. "Dad's in his room locked up. Been there since morning." Spike states nonchalantly. "Really? What is that doofus doing now?" Yang thinks outloud, huffing out a sigh. "He's getting more reclusive since the funeral. Guess he-" Emerald cuts herself as the group remarked in their past failure. Yang would sit up and grab her bowl of soup with her. "Where are you going? We should be planning out our time in the chamber." Blake asked Yang as she walked away. "Gonna bug my boy toy." Yang replied while walking out. "This is gonna end bad...won't it?" Emerald asked. "Ya don't have to say that twice." Spike notes as he bites into his sandwich.  
  
  
  
In the room, Mercury kept bolting in and screwing into nuts and bolts into sheets of metal and gears. His hands kept moving to keep his mind off the things that happened in the last month. His eyes fixated onto the smallest chain and moves the scalps to ensure the chain is linked into the gear proper. He hears a knocking on the door. "Sorry! I'm not available at the moment. Please...just head on to the next room." Mercury states outloud. Yang than kicks the door down. "Ahh!! Lady Branwen!? I didn't think y-" Mercury would get cut by Yang shoving half the bowl into his mouth. "Drink up Stilts. Ya gotta get some nutrients in ya." Yang barks orders. Mercury nearly choked onto the bowl before finishing the stew. "Jeez! At least say it was you knocking." Mercury comments a bit bitter.  
  
  
  
"What are ya tinkering with?" Yang asked. Mercury covered up the contraption. "It's nothing. Well nothing yet. I'm just making something that'll help us win the fight. I figured I can get this done by the time you four are out." Mercury explained. "Well...you look like ya need some sleep." Yang notes as she sticks her fingers around his baggy eyes. "I'm not tired...I swear. I'm okay Lady Branwen..." Mercury states dozy. Mercury didn't get much sleep for the time being, as his tool kit was laid around him half hazardously.  
  
  
  
Yang grabbed his shirt by her one hand and shoved him down. Mercury would try to get off the bed, but Yang tackled him down. "Sleep damnit! Ya look like shit!" Yang states pressing her elbow on his chest. "I don't need sleep. I need results!" Mercury explained a bit panicked. "Ya can get results later! Right now is nap time!" Yang states. "Yang! This isn't funny. Get of-" Mercury would than feel the pressure of other two people. "Hey. Seems like we found the cool kids club." Spike joked while lunching on them both. "Mommy and Daddy wrestle! Qing wanna join! Qing wanna join!" Qing giggled. "Yeah! Hold him down kiddos!" Yang said with a snicker. Mercury would find himself around three that he would hold close, feeling a light push of dread off his shoulders. He didn't question what happened next, as the four of them simply slept into the bed after a bit of a struggle putting him down.  
  
  
  
  
  
The next day finally arrived, where the group RWBY was finally going to head into the chamber. "Alright. To skim through the point. One day out here. A year in there. Simple enough?" Samantha explained. "This is gonna be something." Blake looked towards the door into the vast sand dunes. "It's even worse when you get in." Weiss warned. "That was because Cinder was there. We'll probably be fine!" Ruby states. "Don't think this'll be easy. You forget we all have to spend our time getting stronger right?" Blake asked. "Don't be uptight Neko. We'll get enough done and then some." Yang states as she turns the gear with one hand. The heavy stone doors would finally open after two minutes. The four start walking up to the door, than entered the maiden chamber completely, as the door shuts behind them. "Alrighty. Let's just...find somewhere to stay the night." Ruby said.  
  
  
  
  
  
One hour passed out of the chamber, and Qing would fold her bandana over and over again. It was a similar style to the Black clan Bandana, but the emblem was on a yellow cloth. Mercury rolled in and would stop next to her. "I never saw that color used before." Mercury notes as he looked at it. "This was gift from Daddy back in my time. It worked like good luck charm." Qing notes. "You belive in them too?" Mercury asked her. Qing nodded happily. "This and Spike are lucky. Qing always lucky around them both!" Qing states. "I can see that. You know, your grandmother gave me a good luck charm." Mercury notes. "Can Qing see?" Qing asked. "You sure can." Mercury replied, pulling out a small emblem pin under his jacket.   
  
  
  
The old metal emblem of the Pegasus was stained and etched by years, color diluted from bright sky blue to a dull navy blue. "See, your grandmother was given this emblem when she went out of her tribe, and this was given to her by her parents. They believe that the pegasus would protect her. In a way...it did. She than handed it too me before she passed on to meet your grandparents..." Mercury notes with a bittersweet smile. "Qing...Qing really sorry..." Qing spoke up. "It's something I've gotten over with. I know she's somewhere better." Mercury notes.   
  
  
  
Spike would than join up and sit down. "Hey son. How you're holding?" Mercury asked, turning to Spike. "I'm gonna be fine. You two might wanna get some fresh air. This place is stained after all." Spike notes. Mercury looks down at the pin and than would put it on Spike's jacket. "There. Now you both have a luck charm." Mercury spoke with a smile. Spike looks at it and placed a hand on it, having a rather suprised expression. "Qing wanna get icecream!" Qing shouts. Spike snaps back from his suprised influx of pride back at her. "Is that right? Let's get some." Spike quipped as he sat up and grabbed Mercury's wheelchair. "Indeed. I'm sure the four are doing fine in there."  
  
  
  
  
  
In the chamber, Ruby and Weiss would be sparring against each other. Ruby would swing and strike with her Cresent Rose, which was blocked Weiss with her Myrtenaster. The two kept pressing onward with their assaults back and forth, bouncing around the plane of existence and creating small shock waves. Ruby would get pressed hard enough by Weiss's latest assault, and was about to loose to her. Ruby would dig deep and try to push her off, but she would slip and fall down. "That's enough! Time for break." Yang ordered. "Is this actually going to work?" Blake asked. "I definatly hope so, else we're just becoming withered punching bags." Yang joked. "Ugh..." Ruby groaned on the ground. Weiss sticks her hand out to help her up. "Thank you..." Ruby said. "You think the maiden powers would unlock right about now..." Weiss notes.  
  
  
  
"Maybe she's a late bloomer." Yang notes. "We've been here for two months now, and you think she's being a late bloomer?" Blake asked. "Look neko, we can't just rush this shit. Raven may have taken more than a year to acquire her power, and as much as I hate her for being one, I can't deny the fact she was a capable maiden. We still have a whole ten months to get Ruby there." Yang argued back. "We cannot wait for that long! You realize that those bastards could be doing out there?! How many people they're killing for shots and giggles! One day in here is basically another dead person on our consciousness!" Blake argued back. Ruby would look down at her hands, which she then would fidget with her thumbs. "You need to calm down Blake. Ruby's a teenager." Weiss states. "A teenager who is the spring maiden! She has a responsibility to use her powers when duty calls!" Blake spoke back more hostile. "It isn't that I'm not trying. This is really hard for me to get done..." Ruby spoke up after a bit. Blake looks at her and sees her tears falling down. "...I'm going out." Blake said as she starts to walk back.   
  
  
  
"And where exactly?" Yang asked. "Just out! I'm not going to waste time and let them get away with another murder!" Blake states. "And you think you'll beat them all? Alone? You couldn't even handle one with help! We're all trying here!" Yang argued back. "Guys...we shouldn't be fighting each other..." Ruby said sheepishly. "No! What we're doing is wasting our time! I'm not going to let them hurt other people!" Blake bickered back and forth with Yang, both heating up their arguement.   
  
  
  
Ruby would start to have a small flicker of red flames in her eyes, as she starts to tear up even more. She than starts to hyperventilate from the stressful environment. The chamber's atmosphere started to reflect her feelings as storm clouds would form above them. "We are not going to win without her! As much as you think this is ridiculous, she needs the time! We all need it!" Yang bickered. "No! You need the time! You're not strong enough! None of you are! I'm not saying I'll beat them all, but I'll be damned if anyone else dies when we wasted our time here! I'm going to do something about them, even if it is going to end my life; because I'm not going to let them kill another person!" Blake shouted at her.   
  
  
  
"ENOUGH!!" Ruby cried out, as her eyes were engulfed with red flames. Tree stems sprouted out of the ground and branched out with more branches with spikes at them. The three looked back at a new Spring Maiden. "R-ruby! You did it!" Weiss said with astonishment. Blake as Yang look at Ruby with a similar shock. Ruby was sneering heavily, trying to maintain her emotions with less restraint by the second. Ruby than raises her hands to move the branches with her will, making them chase after the three of them. "Run! Now!" Yang shouts out as the three woman ran from vines, which than grabbed their left legs and yanked them to her.  
  
  
  
"Ruby! Get a hold of yourself!" Yang called her out. "Put us down! We need to get out of here!" Blake states. "Please Ruby! Put us down!" Weiss asked terrified. The three continued to call her out, and Ruby would finally recognize their faces that were hanging in front of them after a minute; which calmed her down enough for them all to be dropped. The red flames in her eyes simmered down to small embers. "W-what the?" Ruby looked at her veins in astonishment.   
  
  
  
"Well, well, well, seems like we got our spring maiden!" Yang smirked at Ruby. "We nearly lost our lifes after you two bickered at each other. The ends didn't justify the means, Yang!" Weiss notes. "W-wait? I did it?!" Ruby asked. "Yeah, seems you did need a push...one that I am partly to blame...." Blake replied. "Oh...that's...great! Thank you guys!" Ruby comments. "Great? I-" Blake was cut off by Yang pulling her to whisper "Just take the credit Blake. You gonna need some hope in yourself." Ruby would than move the veins around, which were than developing mouths with thorn teeth. "Guys! Look! Look! Look at this!" Ruby chirped very quickly. The three would than see the vines with faces. "Well damn sis, this is just power flaunting." Yang said as one of the faces would move to her. Weiss would feel one of them slither on his arm, and would than freeze up from her fright. "R-ruby...please...off! Get it off!" Weiss begged. "Oh! Sorry!" Ruby would move the creature off of her and back to Ruby, which she than pets lightly.   
  
  
  
"Well...maybe we do need more time to get better at working together..." Blake agreed. "Took ya the awakening of a maiden for that to seep in. And I figured you for a more intelligent gal." Yang joked. "I guess rage blinds people..." Blake admits. "We got the rest of the year to work on that." Yang notes with a smirk.  
  
  
  
  
  
Night sets in and Mercury continues to tinker with his contraption in his room. "Oi Pops. Your dinner is getting cold. You might want to get down there and get some food in you." Spike notes. Mercury looks over to where the voice came from and rolled down his room to open the room. "Hey Spike. I'll be down after five minutes." Mercury spoke to him with a gentle tone. "You wanna show me what you're working on?" Spike asked. "Guess I can. I'm just going to give it a paint job." Mercury replied and let him in, both moving towards the contrapition. Both would look at the machine that lied on the table. "Do I go with Gold or with Obsidian like your hair?" Mercury asked. "Oh. It's gonna be one of those things. Well...I think...you go with the gold." Spike replied. "Smart man." Mercury chuckled as he tossed him a can for the two to finish this up quicker. Spike focused on spraying the machine, then would get sprayed gold by Mercury being rather jestful with him. Spike sprays him back and the two paint each other gold.   
  
  
"Big brother? Is dad coming down?" Qing asked as Qing and Emerald would walk in on them being painted gold. "...Idiots. Just runs in the family, does it not?" Emerald asked. "Eheheh. We got lost in the moment." Mercury chuckled. "Seems we got carried away." Spike notes. "You both barely painted that thing on the table. You out to finish off on it instead on yourselves." Emerald notes as she snatches the cans to finish it off. "Not a bad choice of color. You think she'll like it?" Emerald asked. "I sure hope so." Mercury notes. "Awww! Daddy is blushing! Like Spike does around Jasmine!" Qing chirped. "Who's the special lady Spike?" Mercury asked. "Woah woah woah! Leave my love life out of this!" Spike spoke up. "Now this is interesting. Wanna talk about it kid?" Emerald pressed the question forward. "Jasmine is Teacher's daughter. They luuuve each other!" Qing giggled at the end of her reply. "I have a daughter? I have a daughter?!" Emerald asked. "You're dating her?!" Mercury asked as well. Spike blushed heavy and ribs his neck. "Um...yeah..." Spike admits. "Well...we'll continue this over dinner. Let's go!" Mercury states as he drags Spike away from Emerald, who was already glaring at him.  
  
  
  
  
  
In the chamber, a whole nine months have passed; which has given Ruby some time getting used to controlling her powers. Yang continues to look over her development with a keen eye. "Any strains?" Yang asked. "It hurts if I try to move my legs while moving the vines." Ruby admits. "So you're planted to the ground when you branch out eh? That could be rather problematic when you're exposed like a stem stock." Yang admits. "Are you making puns while being insightful?" Weiss asked. "...we've been here for too long." Yang notes. "We have three months Yang. Get used to it." Blake comments with a small smirk. "Shouldn't you two be sparring?" Yang asked. "We cannot be as fight hungry as you are Yang. We deserve to take breaks." Weiss states. "What time is it?" Yang asked. "Um...that's hard to tell." Weiss replied. "It's fight o'clock. Get to it." Yang states. Weiss and Blake huff a groan and go back to sparring. Yang would than do her own training with herself. One arm push-ups, sit ups, squats, and weight training suited for her were things that she managed to do for the time being.   
  
  
Ruby looks to help her. "You focus on training those powers petal. I got this." Yang states as she tries to deadlift some heavy logs with one hand. "Maybe you do need to take a break." Ruby comments. Yang continued to push herself till her seventh rep, which she dropped the weight and panted heavy. "I can keep going...I ain't tired..." Yang notes. The sky was starting to get dark. "It's night time? In the first time in the whole time we were in here?" Blake asked. "Seems like we can get some good sleep now." Ruby notes. Yang huffed heavy. "Maybe. Can someone help me up? My legs are noodles now." Yang asked. "Sure thing Yang." Ruby said as she creates a sled out of tree bark and plopped her there, than the three of them dragged her to their chamber in the plane of existence.  
  
  
  
  
  
The next morning finally arrived, and the gang waited outside the chambee doors for team RWBY. Mercury was holding a briefcase on his laps. "You nervous old man?" Spike asked. "I could say so, but I'm more excited than nervous." Mercury admits. Qing would be jumping up and down also hyped for their return. "Alright Emerald. Would you open the door please?" Samantha asked. "Yes ma'am." Emerald replied, as she starts to initiate the door to open. She turns the gears of the door for the automatic door opening system to activate, as the heavy stone doors start to move away for the four to reappear.   
  
  
Ruby came out looking a bit more grown than before, as her hair were now touching her shoulders. Weiss was next to come out being taller than Ruby, her ponytail tied more organized than before. Blake came out after Weiss older and with her hair grown down to cover her upper back. Yang was the last of come out, her ponytail being a mane. Yang walked up to Mercury and sticks her leg out and wanted it over the case. "Ya missed me Stilts~" Yang asked. "I-Indeed. V-very much." Mercury states flabbergasted by her more mature voice and appearance. "Glad to see you two having a moment. Would you like to check your progress?" Samantha asked. "Sure." Yang said as the four get their aura levels read.  
  
  
  
Ruby was read at 47,450. Weiss was read 43,870. Blake was read 46,200. Yang was read 48,970. "What progress. We might have a fighting chance!" Samantha spoke hopefully. Mercury rolls over to Yang and would present the case. "Lady Branwen...I know you could use an extra hand. I figured..." Mercury spoke as he opened the case up and finished speaking with "...you could get a leg up on that." Yang looks down to her new golden-painted prosthetic arm with a glint of intrigue and happiness. "Merc...you're definatly getting laid!" Yang blurts out happily as she grabs the arm and puts it on, feeling euphoric at the familiar sting she was absent of for a year. Mercury blushes heavy. "Eheh...maybe you shouldn't say that so loud..." Mercury spoke sheepishly. "Can you two save that for later. It's our turn now." Spike states. "Huh?" Yang asked.   
  
  
"It is indeed their turn. Emerald, Mercury, Spike, Qing. I wish you four luck." Samantha said as the four start heading in. "We'll do our best. See you next year!" Mercury speaks up as the four headed in and the door closes. "Guess we got the day for ourselves. Maybe we can plan out our trip to Vacuo?" Weiss asked. "God damnit! Why did this had to happen to me as soon as I got out?" Yang whined. "Get used to controlling your horny." Blake snickered a bit. Yang groans a bit more. "Goodness." Samantha blushed heavy hearing this. "You're no better than me, Smut reader!" Yang states. "Don't you degrade my books to that level, Bandit qeeen!" Blake joked back.   
  
  
  
  
The four of them were able to plan out their trip to Vacuo during the day, and were able to enjoy their afternoon together. At the evening, Yang would look down at her new prosthetic and smiled at it. "...sweet dreams Merc..." Yang spoke softly to herself before sleeping in her bed, snuggling with a track jacket he left behind.   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for your time to check this chapter out. I know I ain't the best writer, and I am free for criticism; both positive and negative. It does help people write stories. Please stay safe and I hope you're enjoying your day


	19. Within the Eleventh Hour: Gathering Strength for Tower Grimm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next group of four are training to prepare for the battle ahead. The forces of evil concocting in their tower, and Yang is out on a trip for dust. What else can be done before Midnight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eyyyy! A whole month of absence. I didn't expect this. I honestly was simply concocting my plans for this story forward in my time of absence, practicing my creativity elsewhere, and getting school work done as soon as I can. I don't want other things in the way. Especially when I intend to engrave this story with a somewhat decent legacy. I'm probably not the best writer, but I do plan to get better.

Within the holds of a obsidian tower, surrounded by the dunes of Vacuo, is where Ozma hosts a meeting with Marcus's family and Tyrian. "Why the hell are we here? Aren't we suppose to get to getting rid of those brats?" Maurice asked rather annoyed. "Now now. Allow me to explain this to you all. It's rather simple actually." Ozma notes coyly, looming at his subordinates. "It sounds like you want us to be a bunch of guard dogs, and while I'm not going to argue with that, don't it make us look bad if all we do is stand around and guard the doors like we're security in Atlas." Mormon questions Ozam, clearly concern for his reputation. He would be lounging on his chair. "That is the plan, but you are missing the point. If they were to fight each of your before reaching the top, we'll have enough time to use the maiden stones to grant my will. Which in turn will benefit the rest of you." Ozma states. "Sounds boring. You expect all of us to partake in this, but one is enough to wipe all of them out. Sounds like a good chuck of us won't even get to fight." Melissa notes. "Well than, it seems you'll be first to guard the first door." Ozma comments back. "D'oh! No fair! I wanted to be first! I wanted to smack 'em good! Not like Deadbeat over here! Ehehe!" Melvin points at Marcus. "Easy with the F word-" Moppo was cut by Marcus yapping "Quiet!!" The six others would silence any and all commotion they caused.  
  
  
Ozma looks upon the eight people around his desk, and he resumed to speaking when he was certain he could. "I'll put each of you in each of the seven floors. Melissa, Melvin, Moppo, Mormon, Maria, Maurice, and Marcus. You seven will be in each floor in that order. This'll give Tyrian enough time to ensure we are allowed to use all the stones when gathered. And than...We'll win!" Ozma explained even more. "Why, if I many ask, should we wait for them?" Tyrian asked. "That is for me to know." Ozma states. "Of course." Tyrian notes. "We are to be dismissed! Return to your stations, and be ready to go forward with the plan." Ozma ordered. The seven would leave the meeting room, leaving Marcus alone with Ozma.  
  
  
"You're still here?" Ozma notes his presence. "Why of course, I got no where else to go." Marcus notes. "While I have you hear, I would like to know why you attacked my Maiden? We acquired the fall maiden on our side, only for you to kill her off. I demand to know what drove you to do so." Ozma starts to press onto Marcus, getting dangerously close to him. Marcus smirked at the white-skinned man. "I don't like it when others hurt my family. She was going to kill my kin." Marcus notes. "Mercury? Rather odd of her to attack one of her own." Ozma questioned. "Naw. Turns out my runt made some runts of his own." Marcus replied. "How are you so certain they we're your grandchildren?" Ozma asked.  
  
  
"Well you see, the eldest one has the same eyes as his grandmother's. Those gold eyes that she had. How easy they made me change my mind. Talerina...she was something. You know what's it like to be infatuated." Marcus notes. "I did once. That does not excuse you." Ozma notes. "It don't, but I never could argue with gold. Those gold eyes of hers, made me absolutely mad." Marcus remarked. "Aye...you better head out now, before I decide to punish you here and now." Ozma announced. "In due time, you'll get back at that ex of yours. Leave it to us." Marcus walked out of the cold dark room, to leave Ozma alone to look out on the roaring sand storm. The hazy view warped by the sands of time reflects the haziness one feels when looking back in the past. Looking onward to find something pleasant, but the sands often made it impossible to pin anything.  
  
  
  


  
  
In the Maiden Chamber, Mercury would be tinkering with a new set of legs. He would screw in some pipework and steam tanks into the prosthetics alongside to hydraulics. Emerald would step in the room within the dimension. "You going to rely on that?" Emerald asked. "Well, knowing my father, he would be the first to speed things up. I think the steam's push will give me a good chance to keep up with him." Mercury acknowledged. "You're going to abandon the extended chip and plating for a little extra dash? That sounds like a bad idea." Emerald notes. "I'll make sure you're the first to see this backfire." Mercury jokes. "Of course you'll will." Emerald rolled her eyes and than took a seat next to him. She noticed his shaking hands. "...this won't go down like the tar pits. It's going to be fine Merc." Emerald spoke softly. "...yeah..." Mercury notes and continues to add the finishing touches.  
  
  
  
Spike and Qing would train with each other as they fight for the 5th round. Spike was already letting out more and more of his strength in his punches. Qing would keep blocking her older brother's strikes with her forearms, her feet being pushed up by the force. She spins mid air and resets back to her stance, gathering herself mentally to react to his other strikes. When he initiates another assault, Qing would wrap her arm around his and hold the arm out to strike at the exposed face and strike it four times. Spike would struggle to shake her off, only able to do so after getting hit. He than lands a spin kick on Qing's face, spinning back into his stance. She than would use the momentum from the kick to launch her strike, which was blocked by Spike. The two ended their fifth round after hearing the bell.  
  
  
"Not bad Sis. You got my head spinning." Spike remarked. "Qing head dizzy! Qing wanna have a break now..." Qing comments. "Alright. Hopefully Dad's finished. Maybe he can take your place." Spike notes. "Aw! Qing wanted to fight daddy first!" Qing pouts. "Sorry. Big sibling privilege." Spike chuckled.  
  
  
  


  
  
Outside of Haven, Yang would walk around the streets and look for some dust to restock. "Man. Can't believe the Ice Queen sent me out for a damn fetching duty. I better get a cut of the dust." Yang thinks to herself as she walks among the crowd without drawing attention to herself. She looks around the markets and finds what she was looking for. A small dust shop with the Schnee logo. She enters the store, her presence alerted by bell. She walks around and looks around a bit before going to the counter.  
  
  
"Hello there ma'am. How may I help?" The cleek asked Yang attentively of her presence. "You got an order shipped here under a Schnee? I'm picking the spoiled brat's crate." Yang states. "Oh! I have Ms.Schnee's crate in the back. Wait here." The clerk states as she walks to the back of the shop. Another chime from the door alerts the presence of another person. It was a small kid. No older than 3 years old.  
  
  
"Oi? What ya doing here?" Yang calls the boy out. The boy hides behind the shelf. "I'm not gonna hurt you. Where are your parents?" Yang asked as she took a knee to be on his level. "I-I got lost..." The kid replied to her. Yang would lemant about his response. "That sucks. How bout I help ya out?" Yang asked. "What's your name?" The kid asked. "Is it really important?" Yang asked. "Daddy said strangers are just friends you haven't met. And mommy said knowing names help make friends." The boy timidly replied. "Okay than. I'm Yang. And you are?" Yang asked. "Siegfried..." Siegfried replied. "Alright Siegfried. You stick with me, and I'll get ya to your parents." Yang notes. "R-really?" Siegfried asked. "Frankly I never actually succeeded in finding my mom for months, but I'm sure yours isn't far from here." Yang admits. "That's rather sad." Siegfried notes. "It was." Yang comments before hearing the crate.  
  
  
"Here you are ma'am. The Schnee dust crate Ms.Schnee requested. It'll be 1500 lien." The clerk notes. "....Oh gods, she owes me so much lien." Yang begrudgingly coughed up nearly all of her lien. She later stepped out with a crate in one arm and holding Siegfried's hand with the other. "Oi Sieg. Ya know what they look like?" Yang asked. "Daddy is tall and has yellow hair. Mommy has red hair." Siegfried replied. "...this is gonna be harder than we thought..." Yang notes as they were lots of couples and groups cluttered up, making it hard to differentiate between them. "Alright kiddo. You're gonna help yourself." Yang states as she grabbed hold of his collar and hoisted him up, much to his disarray. Siegfried was squirming in her hold. "Now tell me where they are. Or else ya can't find them." Yang states. "I-I can't breathe." Siegfried notes. "Shit! Sorry kid." Yang realized as she simply put him on her back. "That was a bad word." Siegfried notes. "You just focus on finding your folks. Ya got a better idea where they're at?" Yang asked as she than starts walking around with him on her back. "Um...I think I know?" Siegfriend looks around. "You think or you know where they are?" Yang asked. "I-" Siegfried was interrupted by some walking towards them, shouting "There he is!"  
  
  
Yang looks back to see a group of four right behind them. "You scared us kid. Why did you have to run away from your uncle Sky?" Sky asked. Siegfried clings onto Yang with a tight grip. "Your his uncle huh? Than you wouldn't mind telling where I can drop him off with his parents." Yang asked half heartedly, feeling an ominous vibe from them. "Just hand him over to us. We'll get him to the Puker." Dove remarked. "Sorry guys, but the kid's got a tight grip on me. I might as well keep him around." Yang replied. "Than you're gonna pay big time!" Russel states. Yang's robotic arm starts to activate its combative abilities, as the gold arm starts to light up when it turns on combat mode. "Hold on kid!" Yang states as she lifts her robotic arm ready to fight.  
  
  
Russel and Dove were first to charge ahead, pulling their weapons out to take Siegfried by force. Yang would grip onto the crate with her other hand and would swing at the two charging fighters, hitting them sqaure in the head, knocking them away. She than throws a punch with her robotic hand towards Sky who charged afterwards, landing at his fist and crack his hand. Sky pulls his hand in pain, screaming in agony. The final person lifts his mace up and swings towards Yang. Yang lifts the crate forward and would get pushed back by his overbearing strength. Luckily for her, the crate withstood the force of the blow, only getting scratched lightly. "Guess the damn metal was worth the lien..." Yang half-assed a joke. She than sets the crate aside and hides Siegfriend between two trash bins. "You just wait here and hold onto this. Get ready to book it when I come back." Yang states as she than runs off to lead the four somewhere else.  
  
  
  


  
  
At the maiden room, Spike and Mercury dook it out. Mercury uses the steam pipes of his prosthetics to his advantage, dodging Spike's punches and lays onto him with his own kicks in half the time. "Don't get used to your pace. You have to keep up with the opponent. You might even have to go faster." Mercury states after the two back off to breathe. "I got a better idea. Attack!" Spike argues back as he pivots and weaves into Mercury's range. Mercury starts to turn around and mule kicks towards Spike's gut. Spike would grip onto Mercury's leg and holds it into a death grip. He than would swing Mercury and toss him away. Mercury gets a hold of himself and spins back into his stance to recollect himself. Spike doesn't give him time to set the pace, landing a gut punch into Mercury's stomach. Mercury pulls back to hold his gut and takes a knee.

"Dad? You okay?" Spike sheepishly asked as he knees down to his level. Mercury grabs Spike and would than knee his gut. He than catches Spike and pulls him in. "You did good Spike. Just don't let your guard down next time." Mercury states with a small smile. Spike than throws a hook back at Mercury's liver. "Sorry. My hand slipped." Spike states with a smirk. Mercury chuckled lightly. "You're really are her son." Mercury laments happily.  
  
  
  
  


  
Out in the alleys of Haven, Yang would fight against the four that was team CRDL. "Just hand the kid over!" Russel shouts. "Sorry but the kid is going to find his parents with me!" Yang pushes Russel back with her robotic arm. Sky and Dove tried to tag team against Yang, each firing at her with their weapons. Yang would move to a near by trash bin to cover and reload. "Alright! Eat dust maggots!" Yang arms her gauntlets to fire at them. What she didn't expect was the fact she fired four dust bullets with a single punch, all having a heavy spread that landed on everything within its range. When she looked at the results, she saw two bodies knocked out of all their aura, and a huge hole in the wall. "Holy shit! I just blew away all of it! I'm so using this like, everyday!" Yang exclaimed happily.  
  
  
  
  


  
  
A whole seven months have passed in the Maidenroom, or ruffly the start of night outside their realm. There Spike would be charging his aura in the second state, forcing himself to push futhur. Fumes and embers burn around him in a hellish dance, engulfing him completely. The near obsession of his drivs for strength embodies itself as he simply let's the fire consume him. "Big brother!!!" Qing cried out to reach him.  
  
  
"Is he insane?!" Emerald asked frightened. "Why is this familiar?" Mercury thinks while watching stunned. Spike's body was limp for a second, as he withdraws his breathe from his shouting. Than in the very second he drew breathe, he spewed out more flames when transforming to his second state, creating smoke clouds looming around the sky. The clouds than turn into a thunderstorm, chucking thunderbolts to accompany the burning fire dancing around him. The fires burned with more ferocity than before, than were engulfed into Spike's body, as his evaluated state of semblance grew in more power. "Big brother put the fire away?" Qing looked confused, sure their was supposed to be scorch marks in the ground. None were found however. "Spike...even when walking to the brink of madness...you never could tread the same murky water I did..." Mercury thinks as Spike simply stood in his elevated state. Hazel eyes and lighten-obsidian hair spiked up, emboding the fire buring within his soul. Plasma dancing around his body in a display of mastery. The second Dragonborn Fire has fully been tamed.  
  
  
  


  
  
  
In the academy, Siegfried would wait inside Samantha's office. Samantha would allow the child to rest his head on her lap, petting his blonde hair. "It's nice to know you indeed have some consideration for others." Samantha notes. "Is anyone going to question why Yang came with a kid?" Weiss asked. "Didn't you send her off to grab your things?" Ruby asked. "That doesn't explain the kid." Blake acknowledged. "The little guy simply got lost. I figured Sam here could look up his name in some archive." Yang replied. "I just might. Your name was Siegfried correct?" Samatha asked. "Yes Ms.Salma." Siegfried confirmed her inquiry with a childish hope in his voice. "...Ah. Siegfried Arc." Samatha notes. "Arc?" Yang asked. "Yes. The Arc family. Particular, this is Jaune Arc's first and eldest." Samantha replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for reading this. I'm sure you had other things to do with your time, and the fact you took that time to sit down and read this story, it honesty makes me happy to write. I know my time off was for me to practice my other creative crafts, but writing in general is something that helps me personally. It cuts the edge out of life your know. Somewhere where I can vent my imagination to. Maybe it's not the most creative, but it is my own. Thanks again for stopping by. Stay safe, and I'll see you lot next time!
> 
> -scorched_biscuit


End file.
